RWBY Jurassic Kingdom
by GojiGrimlockSaurus
Summary: While Remnant's Four Kingdoms are occupied with training their Hunters, John Hammond and InGen created an island theme park populated by dinosaurs thanks to prehistoric DNA. Several incidents on the mainland bring attention to the incomplete theme park. When our heroes along with several familiar scientists are invited to tour the park, the Chaos Theory comes to life.
1. Prologue

**Jurassic Park/World (c) Michael Crichton, Amblin Entertainment, Universal Pictures**

**RWBY (c) Monty Oum, Rooster Teeth**

* * *

**RWBY**

**Jurassic Kingdom**

* * *

**Prologue**

Night had fallen onto the jungle like a veiled blanket that concealed the verdant colors of the leaves. The serenity of the nocturnal chorus of chirps and croaks gave the jungle its deceptive calm until it was shattered by the sharp cracking of branches.

Something big was moving through the jungle underbrush with the leaves shaking and the trees groaning like pained, wailing giants.

A man in his working uniform that was drenched in sweat either from the humidity or from the stressful anticipation of what was coming. His dark verdant helmet had the logo of a T. rex skeleton in front of an orange background resembling a sunrise of sorts. He wasn't alone as they were others like him, waiting and nervous with the only thing that made the man stood out was him smoking a cigarette. His peers around him didn't seem to be affected by the smoke blown onto their faces, or if they did, they had done a damned well job of not showing it.

A little off to the side of the workers was two men of notable appearance. One wore a hunter outfit that wouldn't look like too out of place in this place or out on a hunting safari in Vacuo's arid savannahs. He had the look to match with it, bearing a hardened disposition on his scarred face backed up by years of experience hunting beasts of every shape, size, and temperament; whether it be Grimm or otherwise. He was wielding his prized possession, which was his tried-and-true 'Old Bertha' shotgun with the polymer bearing some scars not unlike its wielder.

The second man next to him was similarly colored with wariness of their current situation but his appearance was sharply in contrast to that of Muldoon and the workers. His outfit consisted of a black and gray buttoned dress shirt with his pants and shoes being black along with donning a red tattered cloak. The man had black, spiky hair that was graying at the edges with his eyes being crimson in color, but dulled somewhat by both the darkness of the night in spite of the shining floodlights and his less tactful drunken dullness. Unlike Muldoon's cleanly shaven chin, the man's jawline had a slight stubble lining. Also unlike Muldoon's relatively 'simple' shotgun, the older Huntsman possessed a more sophisticated, bladed weapon that was now folded and placed behind him.

Muldoon's nose wrinkled at the distinctive pungent smell of alcohol coming from the man, who was taking a sip from his alcoholic flask that he carried by his hip every time. He glared at him as the man seemed too caught up in his drinking to notice.

"By Oum's sake, Qrow…give me that!" Muldoon hissed, not pleased with the old crow as he abruptly grabbed the flask away from him, much to Qrow's displeasure. "The last thing my boss should hear is you getting drunk on the job as critical as this."

"Hey, we're dealing with something that shouldn't be possible and a lot could go wrong regardless if I'm sober or otherwise. Can you really blame for trying to drink my nerves down here?" Qrow shrugged his shoulders as he was totally not drunk.

"Damn it, Qrow. How your team was able to handle you with your drinking is beyond me." The hat-wearing huntsman pressed onto his hat as if the thing was the only safeguard from losing his sanity.

Qrow chuckled humorlessly, but quietly enough as to not make a scene, "You wouldn't be drinking the weak-ass beer piss if you went through half the stuff I had to endure."

"Hmph…no thanks. I'd rather stay sane and sober. I had already enough on my plate to deal without my wife being ballistic towards drunks."

"To each his own…" Qrow couldn't say any further when he saw the bamboo leaves parting and the stems folding with the arrival of a huge metallic crate protruding outward from the jungle. The crate was suspended on a steel platform connected by a heavy duty loader.

"Everybody, heads up! Heads up! Keep it going! Make way!" A captain barked instructions at the workers to keep clear of the loader.

Men spoke in Vacuoan dialect. The floodlights shone onto the crate as it was brought to the railing that led to a heavily guarded gate entrance of a fortified enclosure complete with platforms occupied by guards. The captain gestured to the driver of the loader to carefully lower the crate as to not startle what was inside it.

Workers, armed with tasers and rifles, cautiously approached the lowering of the crate.

Peering through the small holes of the crate, a beast from within snorted in low, rasping croaks, eyeing Muldoon and Qrow when they both appeared in its limited line of sight.

"Pushing teams, move in there!" Muldoon barked to the other team responsible for moving the crate into the entrance of the enclosure once it landed onto the rail track completely.

"Yes, sir. Let's do it!" The pushing men complied when they moved in onto the crate at all sides almost simultaneously.

"I want tasers on full charge!"

The creature from within the confines of the crate shrieked angrily in a harsh, acrid volume that spooked the crap out of a Caucasian man that happened to be too close to where it was.

"Okay, go on! Get back in!" Muldoon pushed on with the order, not visibly startled by the abrupt shaking of the cage and the horrific screech emitted from its captive. He looked to Qrow whose eyebrows creased with a certain smidge of worry and his arms were crossed.

"Look, I understand that you have heebie-jeebies about this, Qrow. I do, but we have to pull it off this time." Muldoon said irritably even when he internally agreed with his fellow Huntsman that this was an accident waiting to happen.

"It's not just the hassle of transporting that damned beast that worries me, Robert." Qrow narrowed his red pupils at the animal that glared back through the cage's holes.

The men continued to push the crate onto the docking mechanisms of the gate. The sound of something snapped in place resounded when the crate's cuffs connected with the gate's connectors. The other workers kept their rifles trained on the crate.

"Ralof! Have the loading teams step away!" Muldoon barked his next orders.

Ralof relayed the order to his subordinates in his Vacuoan dialect as he and the others stepped away from the crate.

"Gatekeeper!"

One uniform worker climbed up the ladder that led to the balcony to open the gate. Qrow sensed something was not right as the animal in the cage became suddenly quiet in contrast to when it was shrieking bloody murder moments ago.

"Wait a minute…" Qrow peered hard into the cage, and when he saw the gleam in the creature's sallow eye, the realization dawned onto him and his throat suddenly felt dry. "…oh shit."

"Geoffrey! Open the gate!"

The creature eyed the man standing above on the roof of the crate. The timing had to be right.

Geoffrey grunted as the task required some strain of his muscles as the gate weighed more than about 50 pounds.

"Stop what you're doing!" Qrow surprised the people around him as he tried to warn the gatekeeper, but it came too late as the glimpse of the beast's feathery coat flashed through the crate when it banged against the crate. A shriek was the only sound that signaled what was about to happen. The rest was almost like a blur.

The momentum shifted the crate away from the gate's connectors and sent the unsuspecting Geoffrey tumbling down from the roof with the gate slammed shut. The crate knocked over the workers that tried to push it back. Everyone was scrambling about with the alarms blaring chaotically.

Geoffrey, stunned and disoriented, was unable to comprehend and only seconds later did he register that he was being dragged in by a powerful force. He screamed with his hands desperately clamping onto the crate's edge.

"Make her drop Geoffrey! Taser her!" Muldoon hollered, dashing to Geoffrey to lock his arms onto his shoulders and back. The Hispanic Vacuoan gripped onto the crate's ladder bars for dear life, but it proved futile when the beast pulled him further with only his head and arms visible.

"Work her back!"

"Damnit!" Qrow pushed through the crowd and when he got to the entrance of the crate, he had already had his Harbinger unfurled into its shotgun mode. The crate was bombarded with electric sparks coming about from the workers tasering the animal inside to force it to let go of Geoffrey while some were trying to aim their tranquilizer rifles.

The beast crowed and screeched with sounds not unlike that of a demonic bird of prey as it resisted the shocks inflicted upon its feathery coat and scales. Qrow, never having seen much of the animal prior to his briefing of the assignment, had the unfortunate moment of horror when he had finally seen the monster. His mouth dropped almost unhinged when his red eyes met its evil-looking, yellowish-green slit eyes that seemed to glow more menacingly with a sick green illuminating hue because of its Aura and the sparks that bounced off it.

The beast snarled, hissing about, slowly pulling in the poor man against Muldoon's grip with its jaws with minimal trouble.

Geoffrey screamed in agony and fear.

"Shoot her!" Muldoon yelled with his throat close to becoming sore. Geoffrey's hand was slowly slipping through his arm.

"Goddamnit! Qrow! Shoot the bloody bitch!" Qrow was still paralyzed by the evil and cunning intelligence that the beast was projecting onto him.

"Shoot her! NOW!"

Qrow had to pull himself, but by the time he fired his Harbinger, it proved too late as Geoffrey's hand slipped underneath from Muldoon. The beast proceeded to maul Geoffrey and it took many bullets to deplete the beast's aura before it finally succumbed to exhaustion from the tranq bullets.

* * *

_Back to the present in Crow Bar…_

Qrow reminisced that fateful night with his hand holding the cup of an iced alcoholic beverage in his hand and while his other hand rubbed his forehead. When he had to report his partial failure of the job to InGen's CEO responsible for bringing the highly secretive job quest to Ozpin's attention, he had expected the man to kick him out and outright not pay him for the damage he had to inflict on his asset to prevent it from killing more of the handlers. Much to his surprise, however, that didn't happen. Regardless, after the short conversation between him and the CEO, Qrow no longer viewed the latter, who was a close friend of Ozpin, the same way prior to accepting the job.

Upon returning to Vale and Beacon Academy, the old crow went through the usual protocol of reporting to Ozpin and Glynda. When he told them about what happened during the job the CEO had requested, Ozpin was understandably shocked and Glynda was no better. Whatever "small" details Ozpin's longtime friend had decided to let out didn't include something that wasn't meant to walk the planet…since millennia.

Qrow thought that might prompt further investigation into what InGen had been really doing clandestinely, and he even voiced it out. Much to his puzzlement and rare frustration with Ozpin since their days working together, the headmaster barely acknowledged it with the response he gave in the form of, "I need to look further into this." That was all Qrow got before he was dismissed.

Qrow, who was normally okay with most of Ozpin's decisions, was left troubled and uneasy. Not by Ozpin's reaction per say as it was understandable that Ozpin and InGen's elderly CEO, John Hammond, had not talked to each other for quite some time. More accurately, it was Hammond that had stopped staying in contact for a while when he started to expand InGen's role from pharmaceutical genetics into something far grander. It's no surprise that John Hammond manage to get the funding from Atlas's government for the company's projects into genetically modifying plant species to make more potent medicines and treatments among other research projects into animal husbandry as commercial interest in biogenetics was resurrected to a greater extent than it had before the Faunus Civil War, even though investment in companies harvesting Dust like the Schnee Dust Company still took top priority.

It was InGen's acquisition of a 99-year lease over the islands of the Five Deaths Archipelago, which was situated off the coast of Southwestern Vale, from Vale's government that things started to take an interesting turn. At first, no one thought about it as Ozpin had many discussions with Hammond about his business proposal of cloning extinct animals into the modern era. By his honest judgment, it would ultimately not come to pass as no place in the world was uninfected by creatures of Grimm. And even if Hammond managed to find a set of islands not inhabited by the soulless monsters, the stress and extreme difficulty of the endeavor would certainly attract marine Grimm to their shores. Also, Ozpin and his inner circle were caught up in more urgent matters of running the Huntsmen academies and all to pay attention to whatever John Hammond was up to. But that slowly changed when word passed around that InGen was funding paleontological digging expeditions in the northern parts of Mistral and Atlas. And most of it had to do with digging up amber, fossilized resin that preserved the deceased bodies of mosquitoes inside.

Again, at the time, amber had less value, both financially and scientifically than fossilized bones, which by comparison, were more sought out by Huntsman Academies, museums, private collectors, and black markets. Even fossilized coprolites have relatively more value than amber as they wield valuable information on what the animal ate in eons past. Huntsmen were paid considerably to protect and sometimes, help transport the fossils to the universities where they could be studied. Little was thought of the amber as it was nothing more than a fossilized tree sap with some insect few cared about.

Not with InGen…

InGen, through the Hammond Foundation that was funding extensive dinosaur research, was harvesting them in amounts like there was no tomorrow. They paid Huntsmen quite the exorbitant amount to ensure the harvested amber wasn't stolen or destroyed in the process. So much so that one could only speculate why they put so much funding into expeditions for dig sites that contained primarily deposits of amber along with more delicate fossilized material such as fossilized eggs and rare pieces of skin impressions of feathers.

That caught Ozpin's eye and he wasn't the only member of his inner circle whose intrigue was aroused. General Ironwood had his own suspicions from time to time about the Hammond Foundation and InGen. He was less intrigued about their focus on certain fossil dig sites, though he admitted that caught his curiosity to an extent. The general was more perplexed that InGen was transferring their state-of-the-art technologies to a group of tropical islands where there wasn't any strategic significance to using them in such off-the-map locations. However, his duties in the military and Atlas Academy prevented him from looking further into the matter. He had other priorities to tend to like showcasing Atlas' military strength to the other three kingdoms to enforce the public's perception that Atlas' security blanket was infallible and unbreachable.

Just when Ozpin had his curiosity about InGen piqued, the company coincidentally emailed the peculiar job request to Ozpin. The job details specifically requested for the best of Beacon's alumni to help contain a particular asset of theirs. The only problem was that the details of the asset were vague at most as there wasn't much description to it other than being extremely dangerous and tenacious, which could be easily applied to Alpha Grimm. Normally, Ozpin would not give such a vague job request any attention at all and simply dump it for being bogus and such. However, this was coming directly from InGen and what made it more legitimate, yet perplexing was that the email was signed by John Hammond himself. Ozpin knew his old friend would only do that when faced with a matter of a serious nature. Also, the reward for completion of the task was 10 million lien; too big to simply pass up on it, even for financially well-off Huntsmen. Qrow happened to be summoned to take on the job and report the findings of the asset InGen needed help containing. The rest was history.

Or so it would normally have. For Qrow, the incident was something he tried to come to terms with but failed to do so as it was so damned unbelievable and surreal. Something much, much bigger and potentially earth-shattering as it was the impossible made possible. He had seen a lot of insane shit in his line of work, but that night on the island proved to be the frosting on the cake compared to the rest of them. It continued to bother him at the back of his mind because of its massive implications that could turn the already dangerous world of Remnant upside down…for better or for worse.

The thought of it alone was enough to give Qrow a headache. One that would require another glass of whisky to drown the pain out.

He sipped hard onto the remaining beverage. Within seconds, the glass cup was deprived of his favorite drink and he needed more of it.

"Hey…bartender…I need a refill." Qrow requested with his voice breaking up in a weak croak that rival that of a frog's own.

The bartender took the cup from Qrow's hand and went to the shelf for a specific alcoholic drink in one of the bottles. Qrow rubbed his nose bridge when the bar's holo screen sounded off on VNN's current hot news story.

"_Just last night, a Huntress recently graduated from Atlas Academy was found dead in a bungalow situated in the small village of Dang Nan located in Mistral. The rest of her teammates were obviously horrified by the sudden, violent death and the entire village was shaken as a result. The original mission of locating and destroying a local Grimm infestation had to be cancelled in light of the tragic incident as the perpetrator has yet to be found. It is among the latest of mysterious murders happening throughout Mistral that seem to point to an animal mauling of sorts, though it has yet to be determined if the cause of these tragedies is either the Grimm or the work of a rogue predator of sorts. Similar cases are also being reported in Vacuo as the victims are either babies or young children…" _

The Branwen Hunstman had been keeping track of the news that had been reporting a disturbing increasing trend of murder cases that had at first started in Mistral, but since then, the problem had spread to Vacuo, especially in the villages. However, there were now cases of children and elderly people being attacked even in the capital cities by what witnesses had described to be some sort of unknown reptile with descriptions of the animal being wildly inconsistent from region to region; whether it be in Mistral or Vacuo. The sad part was that the attacks happened so fast that by the time the proper authorities had arrived onto the scene, the victims were already dead or suffering from severe maladies that traumatized them after they survived the harrowing ordeal, physically and mentally.

"Here's your second cup, sir." The bartender slid the refilled cup of whiskey to Qrow, whose mood lightened a little upon seeing his favorite whiskey.

"Thanks." And Qrow proceeded to drink.

* * *

_In Atlas…_

General Ironwood bore a solemn grimace with his eyes reddened and already having bags underneath as he was restless, unable to sleep because of the tragic revelation and that he was in no shape looking forward to seeing his now dead daughter. It was frankly too much for him to swallow, but he had to put up a strong face at least when walking through his personnel and fellow generals. He needed time to grieve, but he needed to have some answers right now.

The dead Huntress with her eyes widened open in terror was lying on a black tarp on the cold steel table in the military hospital, laid out for all to see. She looked no older than about 20 years old with her features making her basically the female version of James Ironwood, her father, except her eyes being marine green and her dark brown hair being wavy long. The clipboard on the table beside them read out: Jen Copper Ironwood. Daughter of James Ironwood. Age: 20; Weight: 128 lbs; Height: 5'9" Affiliation: Atlesian military, Atlas Academy, Leader of Team INRT ('Inertia'); Cause of death: Severe laceration down from her shoulder to the right leg and a bite to her head.

Jen had been sliced across the torso and the edge of the ugly gash was flesh that had been shredded. At the center, the shoulder had been dislocated with the pale bones exposed. A second slash cut through the heavy muscles of her thigh, deep enough to reveal the femoral artery below. Her head had been bloodied and marred by bite marks that cover the front and back of her skull. Some of the teeth were even still embedded deep in parts of her skull's parietal bone and frontal and temporal regions that were enough to ensure she probably suffered a painful horrific demise.

Alongside him was Winter Schnee, the older sister of Weiss Schnee and Ironwood's trusted right-hand woman. To say she was shocked of what had transpired was an understatement. On the outside, she looked composed and stoic as if nothing bad happened to her, but even then, her façade already showed cracks that betray the misery and cold, blistering fury that had immediately rushed inside her being. One that threatened to freeze everyone in her path and hunt down the monster responsible for mauling her closest friend to death.

James tried, but failed to fight back the emotions as a single tear fell from his eye when he silently leaned over the corpse of his daughter. He gently hovered his gloved hand over her terror-stricken eyes that stared blankly into the bright lights and ceiling with no gleam of life left in her pupils. He then gently pressed on her eyelids, slowly closing them. The normally professional general was absent for the moment. In his place was James Ironwood, the grieving and heartbroken father, whose only daughter now separated from him forever. Winter sniffled, trying to fight back her own tears. She gave her superior, her father figure, and mentor some space to mourn, no matter how long or brief he wanted it.

The nurses delicately zipped the tarp over Jen's corpse. When his daughter's face could be seen no more behind the black cover, Ironwood immediately requested for a drink of water and one of the nurses with cleaner hands filled a plastic cup with water. Snatching it hastily out of the nurse's hand, Ironwood's grip shivered. The general was fighting against his emotions, doing his best to try rein them in as he greedily drank the water as if his life depended upon it. He felt a little better and he requested that same nurse to give Winter a cup of water as well.

"*sigh* I know this might be tough for you to answer, but I need to know. What did Team (I)NRT tell you about the injury when they reported to you, general?" Dr. Leina Morrison asked as gingerly as she could given the emotional distress James was under while sounding firm to the best of her profession.

"Not much other than a Grimm Beowolf mauling her." Ironwood said calmly, albeit shakily, "They said it was most likely it was a Beowolf that somehow managed to sneak in while they were resting."

"If that were the case, then the teeth latched onto Ms. Jen should have dissolved 10 hours ago." Morrison said recalling the bite wound she probed into. Like most emergency room physicians, she could remember vividly the gory details of patients she worked on for a decade thanks to her photographic memory. She had seen three maulings. One was a Huntsman attacked by a Grizzly bear. The other was a drunken construction worker that had the unfortunate fate to be ambushed by a crocodile when he ambled too close to the riverbank it had claimed it as its territory. The third was an elderly man that got bitten by a feral Doberman. Three life-ending wounds each had something in common. There was a distinctive characteristic to animal attacks.

"Doctor, the attack happened just last night." Ironwood retorted with his lips clammed in a grim line.

"How much time has passed since then?" Morrison pressed on with a sharpness to her voice.

"About 12 hours ago."

"The Grimm teeth wouldn't even last this long when detached from the Grimm creature itself." Leina stated, shaking her head sideways. "The composition of the teeth and the fact they haven't dissolved would be out of place for any carnivorous Grimm species, even the Alphas. In fact, when I took a sample of the teeth embed in your daughter's skull and examined it, the teeth are highly unusual."

Ironwood raised an eyebrow at that and asked with renewed curiosity, "What do you mean by that, Doctor Morrison?"

"To put it in short terms, not only the tooth's characteristics are at odds with the dental characteristics of the Grimm we've known so far, but they don't match exactly with any of the dental records of many of the non-Grimm animal species. The only two living creatures from the Animal kingdom that would come close to this specimen are species of reptiles and fish, specifically, monitor lizards and sharks." Morrison stated.

"Some of my colleagues said that an abnormally large monitor lizard could be the culprit that killed my daughter. And I happen to think it is the most likely cause unless there is a land shark that we've not discovered yet." Ironwood said.

"Your colleagues might not be at fault for guessing it was a monitor lizard, since we have known cases of monitor lizards and their Grimm counterparts mauling humans. But…"

"But what exactly, Doctor Morrison?" Winter asked with tension in her voice.

The doctor cupped her chin in thought before she responded, "It's better I show you two."

She brought out the extracted tooth that was sealed in a plastic bag labeled 'Unknown reptile tooth (URK). Specimen #1' and placed it alongside two other teeth that were encased in miniature glass cases with one being labeled as 'Komodo Dragon' and the other being 'Great White Shark'.

"This is the dental specimen sample that I extracted from the scalp. I compared its features to the dental specimens of modern cold-blooded predators that bear its closest resemblance to. That was when things started to dawn on me."

"What's the catch?" Winter said, drinking her water.

"The tooth has sharp, jagged edges resembling that of the Great White and the Komodo Dragon. Even the shape and the curvature almost match the two. As we well know, both of these predators have been known to shed off teeth quite commonly throughout their days and also during times of struggle when they clamp their jaws onto their prey. However, the obvious problem of the hypothesis that the culprit's teeth belonging to a shark is that shark teeth are only found on beaches or on the ocean floor. You'd be hard pressed to deny the impossibility of finding shark teeth deep inland." Morrison explained.

"Which that brings to a monitor lizard being the most likely perpetrator. An enormous one at that." Ironwood clenched his fist as he imagined in his mind his daughter screaming and pounding her fists with all of her might without her weapon at hand against a monstrous oversized Komodo Dragon mauling her in its jaws.

"While there are more similarities to this unknown tooth specimen and the Komodo Dragon's dentary weapon, there are few physical distinctions that would likely debunk and cause issues with that theory, sir." Morrison twirled her mango-orange hair and then adjusted her glasses that hid her hazel eyes behind the gleam from the light reflecting from her glasses.

"Would you care to elaborate on those distinctions, ma'am?" Ironwood should have known there was more to the teeth than what others had thought upon their first impressions.

"Yes…first of all, the size was off. The tooth belonging to the largest Komodo Dragon specimen would be up to 3 cm in length, but this dental specimen is much bigger at around 6.3 cm long and the diameter is thicker. The second was the placement of the tooth where the bite wounds on Jen are located. Most predatory lizards would bite at the flanks or the legs to take off chunks of flesh and wait for the prey to die from the shock and blood loss. While it is possible for a Komodo Dragon to leap up and get _lucky_ to nip at the head, it is not most used killing method for large monitor lizards as a human could still be well out of range for the Komodo Dragon to lunge at the head even if it were to stand up on its legs and tail sometimes. The only other way would be a human to trip face first onto the ground and the lizard going at the head as soon as that happened, but the high placement of the bite on your daughter's head would still be a difficult one to execute as Komodos are quadrupeds and they rather aim at the flanks or neck."

"What does that even mean? I'd rather that you get to the point, doctor." Ironwood was growing impatient.

"Don't get your horses started soon and let me finish, James!" Dr. Morrison raised her voice up to a degree that would have made Glynda Goodwitch proud. Winter was about to give the female doctor an earful but was stopped when Ironwood held out his arm in front of her. She knew the message behind the intense serious gleam of his eyes and she forced herself to back down, or otherwise face the consequences of speaking out of turn.

Morrison straightened out her lab coat collar, pinching her nose bridge, tired and agitated from a very long day as she swore,

"Gods…how my predecessor put up with you and your lot's overprotective tendencies to the fault of impatience when it comes to matters outside of the military is sometimes beyond me the way you want the information like the world's about to be engulfed in the Grimm apocalypse the next day."

She breathed long and heavy through her nose before she could look Ironwood in the eye once more. "Anyways, before you decided to interrupt me…do you know why I think that a Komodo Dragon, even an oversized one, would be a poor candidate for the likely murder of your daughter based on the facts that I have provided, general?"

"I am afraid that I have no still clue as to what you're getting at here, Ms. Morrison."

"Because a Komodo Dragon would break its back and tail trying to bite the way this predator bit this poor girl by her forehead while both would be halfway or nearly standing up for a long period of time if the reports are anything to go by."

"Doctor, we need facts. May I remind you that facts are needed, not conjecture."

"And I am telling you based on the evidence I have so far from what I have studied of animal maulings, this predator is no Komodo Dragon. In order for it to kill Jen from what I saw examining the wounds, I suspect that this animal had to be FULLY upright or close to being upright as it destroyed your daughter while she was still alive. And that is not mentioning the deep gashes going from her shoulder to torso. No monitor lizard is capable of inflicting that kind of extensive damage that could only come from a tall bipedal creature that was not only intelligent but knew clearly what it was doing."

The infirmary went eerily silent with the air suddenly dropping in temperature with the mood now gloomier than it already had been before.

"Ms. Morrison, I really find that hard to swallow. If you're trying to besmirch the seriousness of what had happened to my daughter, then this meeting is over."

Ironwood slowly walked away from the desk office where Leina sat with the subtle shaking of his fist as he could barely keep a lid on his urge to punch the very desk. The exhausted doctor closed her eyes, breathing a sigh through her nose and Winter had to let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding out for a while after Ironwood was no longer visible beyond the infirmary door.

"That went obviously well." Leina said sarcastically and tiredly with her eyes drooping.

"I apologize for my superior's behavior." Winter bowed her head.

"You don't have to, Specialist Schnee. I understand how hard this is on him. If anything, I wasn't expecting him to show up so soon, but I'd be the same way if I learned that it was my son who's on the stretcher."

Winter held out a cup as Leina's desk happened to have her own water pitcher to fill out her water bottle. Leina poured the water for both Winter's cup and her own water bottle.

Both drank slowly to calm their nerves down.

Afterwards, Leina felt refreshed enough to say more, "Nevertheless, I have to stand with the evidence we've been given until more can be found out."

"I understand that…yet…" Winter looked down onto her cup with her reflection from the water looking back at her with her eyes squeezed shut emotionally.

"I know you and Jen have been close for quite a long time, but I can only give you the information that I have been able to collate from rather incomplete pieces of the puzzle. After that, you can't press me further on to give both you and the general the closure you needed." Leina pushed up her glasses to their proper alignment, "I am just a forensic doctor, not a therapist."

Winter nodded quietly before she softly muttered, "I know. You're just doing your job."

"If it's going to be any consolation for you, I am going to call a more qualified biologist to come and help with the investigation me and my team will be starting soon." Dr. Morrison reassured the troubled elder Schnee sister.

"Thanks, Doc." Winter sniffed with a sad smile, preventing her nose from leaking any further as she quickly grabbed a tissue to wipe her nose. She threw it into the trash bin before she regained her stoic composition. "Now if you excuse me, I must get back to Ironwood and return to my post."

Before Winter went any further from Leina's desk, the doctor asked her, "Before you leave, what else did Jen's teammates say what really attacked her? Or to reword it, did the villagers from Dang Nan have a local name for what it was that attacked her?"

Winter thought, trying to remember what it was that one of her friend's teammates said about the villagers' folklore name for the mysterious creature until it clicked in her head. "_Raptor__ Tengu."_

"I beg your pardon?"

"The villagers screamed that it was a Raptor Tengu that killed my friend." Winter grimly said.

"But that's a name pertaining to a bird, not a reptile." Leina frowned, scratching her head even though she was keenly aware what the Tengu were according to Mistralian folklore. Mistralians were known to be superstitious people, and she had heard Tengu mentioned from some Mistralians and her Atlesian colleagues around the facility before. The Tengu were said to be mountain and forest bird-like spirits akin to goblins but with avian characteristics like feathery bodies, wings, beaks, and raptorial talons for their hands and feet, making them resemble either crows or birds of prey. Thus, there were also mainly two variations of the Tengu; one being Crow Tengu, the other as Raptor Tengu. These monstrous birds would kidnap children, often young boys. As mischievous troublemakers, they would carry off monks and drop them in remote places, possess women in an attempt to seduce holy men, rob temples, and endow those who worship them with unholy power. All of their victims would come back in a state of near death, or madness. According to folklore, the Tengu were once widespread throughout Mistral, but now only inhabit the mountains and isolated islands.

"I don't know for sure, but that's what I've been told that basically a man-sized raptor bird killed her." Winter looked at the wrapped-up body of her now-dead close friend. "Their only other proof other than the teeth were the mess of brown feathers found strewn around Jen."

"Now that you've mentioned it, the report from her teammates mentioned that they heard some kind of furious guttural crowing coming from the guest room." Leina rubbed her forehead in recalling the particular details that stood out to her from the report.

Winter hummed with an intrigued look on her face, noting it be worth mentioning to Ironwood, as Leina then brought up another question.

"What are the geographic features near Dang Nan?"

"Mountains and forested hills. Why do you ask?" Winter questioned, puzzled.

"I was just curious that's all. Anyways, I think you better go before the General gets more angsty." Leina waved her hand.

"You're right, I better take my leave. Have a better part of your evening, doctor." Winter walked towards the infirmary doors.

When it was now just Leina with her staff now retiring for the night from their work shift, she went online on her desktop computer to look up the word 'raptor'. She felt somewhat scared to be thinking of monstrous birds and kidnapped children within the dimmed lit environment of the infirmary. The search engine came up with many results with abundant articles and pictures of various raptor bird species appearing on her screen. Diving further out of curiosity, she typed up Anima's raptor species, and to her surprise, she found one specific raptor species that have been documented to prey on medium to large-sized mammals such as juvenile deer, wild boar, and monkeys native to the region, and…occasionally, small children.

_Mistralian Harpy Eagle; also known as the monkey-eating eagle or great Animan eagle, is an eagle of the family Accipitridae endemic to forests surrounding the kingdom of Mistral. It has brown and white-coloured plumage, and a shaggy crest, and generally measures 86 to 102 cm (2.82 to 3.35 ft) in length and weighs 4.04 to 8.0 kg (8.9 to 17.6 lb)._

* * *

_Meanwhile in Beacon Academy…_

"Arrgh…! Why did Oobleck had to make this history project so painfully difficult?!" Ruby Rose, the cute 15-year old leader of Team RWBY characterized by her black brunette hair with red highlights, was tearing her hair out of frustration with the papers in sprawled about messily in front of her desk.

"The only reason for where you are right now because you have been goofing off in class, not taking notes, and again making doodles that have no relevance to the lesson at hand," Weiss Schnee, the beautiful heiress of the Schnee Dust Company with a snowflake-themed battle dress to boot younger sister of Winter Schnee, said in a matter-of-fact tone; disappointed and annoyed that she had to be the one reprimanding her leader of all people again out of 4 times it has happened before.

"To be fair to Ruby, Professor Oobleck went a little too eager on explaining the details that he didn't realize that we were having trouble following him." Blake Belladonna, Team RWBY's resident cat Faunus, ninja, and book nerd, defended Ruby. She closed a book she was reading for the potential topic within the Great War timeline.

"At least, one of us should have told him to slow down. I mean, I can take some fast talking, but only so much before my brain tunes out." Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older blonde-haired, half-sister and brawler bombshell of the team, yawned on the couch, stretching her muscular arms out.

"Maybe you could have done that earlier, Yang," Weiss suggested.

"How to when he's going, I don't know how, faster than the blink of an eye, running around the room? You tell me." Yang made a gesture with her hand that mimicked Oobleck's tendency to run around with her two fingers.

"At least, I was able to keep up with him." The heiress shrugged her shoulders.

Yang sighed, continuing, "Whatever, at least the project won't be due until the end of this semester. That's a plus for me."

"But we have to come up with a topic of what we should work on for the project by the end of this week. Don't forget that we're only three months away from the semester's end." Weiss was quick to point that out, which really put cold water on Yang's already half-baked enthusiasm. "Not to mention that we will have other work and exams to keep up us busy. That give us little excuse to be slacking off and partying our brains off like you would."

"Weiss-cream, I'm not always the party-girl, okay? I can be serious if I want to, but I mean come on. It's only Monday today and we have the whole week to get this figured out. I'd thought that we might go down to Vale watch the newest and hottest movie that just came out last Friday!" Yang tried to steer the conversation away from the rather boring topic, and it was partially successful to some degree.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Blake, much to Yang's surprise, agreed with the suggestion.

"I thought you would object to it. What's changed? Getting tired of being _kitten-_fevered?" That only caused everyone else to groan at the terrible pun.

"Yang…that's not even funny." Blake face-palmed before she continued, "I just needed to get my mind off of everything that we had to deal with."

"No kidding…something like that." Ruby stood up from her desk.

"I mean not right now, Rubes, but I thought it might be a good way to get some stress out of the way sometime soon like tomorrow." The blonde-haired buxom Huntress saw the clock and it was about an hour away from when curfew time will come about. A certain good witch was strict about enforcing it and the last thing anyone would want was to incur an earful from her about going out of the academy during curfew hours.

"As soon as we get part of our work done, mind you." Weiss butted in.

"We already know that. Gods, you're a slave-driver sometimes." To which Weiss ignored it. Ruby rubbed her eyes as her usually hyperactive mind was tired from having to make up for a late essay assignment on how to exploit the Grimm's weaknesses she had forgotten to turn in on time and it's not even close to bed time.

"I don't know about you, girls. But I am going to take a bit of a short walk to help clear my head a bit." Ruby needed to get away, albeit not far away, and thought a good walk just close to the dorm room and around the back of the school would do it.

"Want one of us to come with you?" Blake asked.

"Nah…I want to be a little off on my own this time." Ruby waved her off.

"You sure, little sis? I mean not that I find it wrong with having some alone time to yourself, but…" Yang tried to persist, but Ruby spoke before she could finish her sentence.

"I appreciate it, Yang, but I'll be fine. A short walk around Beacon won't be long. Besides, I need to get some fresh air." Afterwards, Ruby walked to towards the door, opening it. "I'll see you all later!"

"Just make sure you don't miss the time curfew starts, dolt." Weiss reminded her with a tsundere tone to her voice in contrast to her soft smile.

"Thanks, Weiss!" Ruby smiled at her best friend and partner before she walked out of the room, no longer visible.

When Ruby was no longer within earshot, Weiss' smiley façade disappeared and was replaced with a worried frown before she glared back at Yang, who put up her arms half-defensively and half-confused.

"What?" Yang tried to pretend what Weiss was going for.

"You've made it hard for us to enjoy last weekend after your disastrous stunt at the arena earned you a detention and almost caused us to lose a grade in Combat Training. Ruby didn't get a lot of sleep having to clean your mess." The heiress hissed. The incident from last Friday when Yang apparently went a bit too aggressive on Cardin after he accidentally grabbed mouthfuls of her golden mane. The resulting rampage caused Glynda Goodwitch to suspend the match and the entire class for repairs on the Cardin-shaped hole in the wall. It took a lot negotiating and pleading from Ruby to get Ms. Goodwitch to reduce the sentence. However, in return, Ruby has to make up not only her own missing work, but also take up her sister's as well throughout the next two weeks just to reduce Yang's detention sentence to one day instead of the half-week like originally panned out.

"Yeah…I sucked. I even did most of the work so that would help ease Rubes up." Yang scratched her head in admittance as Weiss could clearly see through her.

"In the end, she still ended up doing a majority of the things you forgot to do. I even had to get involved. Thank the Brothers, that we managed to finish within the weekend and you turning it all in today, but you've really made it difficult for her." The heiress shook her head still not happy that she had to repeat the work that she had already done.

"We really need to work on managing your anger." Blake stated with concern.

"Is today a pick-on me day or something? Look-," Thankfully, Yang was saved by the knock on their door and a familiar voice outside of it.

"Hello, girls." It was Jaune Arc, the blonde-haired tactician leader of Team JNPR next door to them.

Weiss turned around with a disgruntled look on her face as she went to open the door. There he was now standing out in front of her, this time with no guitar in his hands.

"What is it, Jaune?" Weiss said dismissively, not interested to hear another wooing attempt from him.

"Ah, Weiss…it's not about what you think. It's Ruby." Jaune stammered a little from her glare but calmed down when she did as well since it's not about her, but rather her team leader. "I saw her walk down the dormitory hallway. Is she okay?"

"Not exactly." Weiss's face turned long.

* * *

_Outside…_

Ruby walked until she could see the base of the CCT tower looming over her. She was in the park atrium centered around the CCT tower base.

The red-tipped Huntress-in-training really needed to get away from her teammates a while, not they were bad, but the last few days with them had left her exhausted and honestly, frustrated with them. She couldn't really fault them totally, but Yang had to be the one to lose her cool and simultaneously get her, and everyone into a mess that could've been avoided. On the other hand, though, Cardin had to be the one to mess with the very thing her sister treasured dearly after being warned not to do so…

How many times?

More than she could ever count, and he still didn't listen. Cardin got his head and chest bandaged for all of his troubles along with earning a black eye courtesy of Yang's knuckle sandwich. Not to mention, he also got a three days' worth of detention. At least, he deserved it after having bullied people he deemed weaker than him for so long.

Ruby already sat down on a bench, ruminating through her thoughts when she heard something crash to her right. There was no one else around close to curfew hour.

It could be an animal…or a Grimm? Ruby thought and she shuddered at the last one. However, the Grimm shouldn't be able to sneak into the Academy let alone find any reason to find any negativity here.

She heard it again and it was coming further from the darkness enshrouding an alley.

Ruby remembered she was vulnerable without her trusted Crescent Rose, but with curiosity eventually trumping over her caution, she ventured in still carefully. Then came the warbling hoot that sounded like a trill coming from a swan. She never heard a racoon or dog make that kind of sound. Ruby had to tread carefully as she did her best not to make too much noise, avoiding torn-up boxes and the occasional puddle as to not give her position away to whatever's making the weird bird-like sounds. Quietly, she crept and heard the rustling again, which led her to a huge metal dumpster bin that was open a few yards away from her and clearly rattling with something inside there. That was when she saw the source of the sound as it popped its head out. A lizard-like head with a pair of slender bony, V-shaped crests striated orange and green, lining on top of its long snout peered at her.

Ruby held her breath with her eyes widened in surprise.

What's a lizard doing out in the dumpster? And what are the weird crests on its head?

Those were the questions going through Ruby's head as she heard of stray dogs, cats, raccoons, and even the occasional fox have been documented to inhabit dark alleys like this searching through trash to scavenge for food leftovers. A lizard that was that weird looking was something else.

Then the animal raised itself up from the dump and leaped from the bin and landed about 15 feet away from Ruby. She got now got a better look of the animal as it was clearly reptilian. The reptile stood on its two powerful, lengthy hind limbs, balancing on its thick, lizard-like tail, and stared inquisitively at the young Huntress-in-training. It was at 4.5 feet tall, almost reaching Ruby's height just a foot shorter, dark green with red, yellow, and white stripes adorning its body from head to tail. It had a strange bulging hood that rested on the animal's slender neck. Its relatively shorter front limbs ended powerful, grasping fingers armed with sharp eagle-like talons. The strange bipedal reptile cocked its head as it looked at her with its throat vibrating as it emitted curious soft hoots, which sounded cute to Ruby.

"Wow...you're one big lizard. You're definitely not around here. Are you, little fella?" Ruby barely managed to find words as she was still in clear surprise. She observed the way the creature switched its head from one side to the next and kept making the chirping noises reminded her much of how a bird would look at her.

To her side, she found a piece of uneaten pizza in a pizza box. She took the pizza piece and subtly wagged it in front of the creature. The lizard-like reptile wasn't nervous of her at all. It came towards her, walking on its hind legs like an ostrich. It was slightly bigger than a Shepherd dog, but behaved more like a bird as it bobbed its head as it walked. Ruby noticed that the lizard had three-toed feet that looked exactly like that of a bird. The double-crested lizard came closer to Ruby. She kept her body still not wanting to frighten the animal. She was amazed that it would dared to come closer, let alone in an environment where it was probably far from its native habitat, wherever that was. The lizard was probably cautious, or curious of the food, maybe both. She guessed that the lizard was just as shy as she was. Maybe it didn't even expect her to give it food.

The lizard sniffed it and Ruby was nervous it would find the smell weird and off-putting. However, much to her relief, the lizard snatched the pizza out from her hands with its jaws. She got a good look at the sharp teeth that were like small knives lining the lizard's jaws as it made short work of the pizza as it munched on it greedily. Remembering that she still has her Scroll in her pocket, Ruby discreetly took it out, turned it to camera mode and took a small video of it chomping on the pizza before it gobbled it down its throat.

"Freaky." Ruby was about to dial her friends to tell what she was witnessing, but before she could even press on the phone numbers, there was a squawking from the lizard. In response, several hooting warbles and snarling hisses sounded further down from the alley, and Ruby could see several pairs of glowing emerald eyes opening in the darkness.

Glynda was going down the hallway, enforcing the curfew that was now close upon the school when she encountered the rest of Team JNPR and the three members of Team RWBY conversing with each other.

"Children, curfew's upon us. I want-wait...where's Ms. Rose?" Glynda was puzzled upon seeing Ruby Rose, their team leader was not with her respective team. The others were just as worried with some confused as to where Ruby has been gone for so long.

"I don't know. She should have been here right about now from her walk. Have you seen her?!" Weiss sounded a little mixed of worried and pissed right about now.

"No. Not since I entered through this dormitory," Glynda shook her head.

"What?!" Yang was now starting to become more anxious as she had been trying to call her sister on the Scroll and Ruby's not been answering.

"What's going on here?!" Glynda didn't like it when Team RWBY has no idea of the whereabouts of their leader while Team JNPR were just as distraught and not knowing where Ruby had gone off to since Ruby hadn't answered their calls either.

"Ruby has gone out for a walk around Beacon Academy alone!" Yang answered.

Meanwhile, Ruby was being swarmed by now more than one two-crested lizards that seemed to be of the same height and possibly same age as the one lizard Ruby interacted with. Most of them sported the same color as that individual lizard while some of the lizards sported yellow, brown, and black stripes. The creatures were mostly chittering with loud, excited hoots and harsh chirps as they started to crowd her.

"Are you guys hungry for the pizza?!" Ruby asked with her heart now racing and her mind going a hundred miles per second. "I'm sorry, I don't have anymore!"

One lizard snapped its jaws close to the Huntress, scaring her. The sounds became more menacing and aggressive as the hoots intensified along with new, less friendly sounds such as serpentine hisses and growling snarls sounding like an agitated hawk. The she noticed one of the lizards huffed and puffed up its chest until it roared out with its hood now flaring out into a multi-colored extension of skin, which was a fleshy neck frill with spiky fringes, not unlike that of a cobra as it let off a rattling sound similar to that of a rattler from a rattlesnake. The colors of the frill were beautiful, but terrifying with flashes of crimson and green. Ruby was mesmerized, but it quickly died out when she felt something smack wetly onto her skirt.

She looked down and saw dripping black glob of foam.

She touched it curiously, but it was disgusting. But the skin of her hand started to tinge and burn. It was almost like she touched acid as she hadn't put up her Aura. She felt another wet glob smack onto her chest and neck, this time it hurt as she screamed. Her Aura only activating to try heal the burns, but it only made the sensation worse. Ruby's silver eyes widened and her blood ran cold when she heard three more gasping snarls behind her. She shakily and almost robotically turned around to see three more V-crested lizards that were taller and bigger than her and the smaller lizards as they stood up to about 6.75 feet tall, taller than Yang. Their snouts were longer and crooked with more teeth sticking through their upper jaws than the smaller ones' stockier snouts, and their colors were darker with the white fading into more of bluish-greenish tinge.

The older lizards, they, too, have the same bulged hood as one of the trio stepped forward with its chest and neck puffing with its muscles showing. Ruby whimpered. Next, the bigger lizard let out a more air-rendering roar with the hooting coupled with a more ear-grating sound of a chainsaw and a foghorn played together as the hood flared into a impressive neck frill with eerie-looking 'eyespots' resembling snake eyes, which also revealed the bulging venom sacks present beneath the lizard's throat.

Ruby screamed in sheer horror.

"Yang!" Weiss was alarmed as she went out to the window when she heard Ruby's loud scream rang throughout the Academy, alarming everyone else to the disturbance.

Then Ruby's scream was at her loudest.

"RUBY!" Yang screeched, knowing something was very wrong with her little sister. She jumped down from the window while others scrambled out from the dormitory. The alarm sirens blared as Beacon Academy was now in a state of emergency.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Pyrrha hollered as she, the other students, and the staff, including Headmaster Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, Professor Port, and Doctor Oobleck rushed to the alley. Yang was obviously head first with her eyes now glowing crimson and her hair burning brightly as she saw the lizards mauling her younger sister.

"Get away from my sister, you bastards!" Yang roared out, infuriated as she, Blake, Team JNPR, Glynda, and Port charged at the reptiles with their weapons ready.

When Weiss saw the carnage with what happened to Ruby right before her very eyes, she let out a bloodcurdling scream with her hands clutching her head.


	2. The Key to the Gate

**The Key to the Gate**

* * *

"I think she will be fine." Dr. Cruz said, lowering the plastic flap of the oxygen tent around Ruby Rose as she slept with bandages around her neck and chest area. An IV blood bag was pumping blood into her body through her right wrist.

Yang sat beside the hospital bed, close to her younger half-sister. She was truly exhausted and emotionally drained throughout the whole ordeal. She had seen her sister's Aura break in such a short notice that it was a miracle that Ruby managed to make it at all with the bleeding and swelling on her neck. Ruby had been wheezing, struggling to breathe, and desperately ill and fading prior to rushed into Beacon's infirmary.

Yang was so furious and seeing so much red that night that she didn't give one of the bigger lizards a chance to comprehend that she shoulder tackled it with her Semblance activated. While others dealt with the smaller ones with Nora fighting the other two bigger lizards, Yang was inflicting hell, one powered punch after another upon the one lizard she tackled in spite of the significant size disparity between the two. They fought literally tooth and claw with their Auras clashing each other. The double V-crested lizard sliced back and even bit down on Yang's elbow with its crooked jaws. But Yang was pumped with so much adrenaline with her Aura on overdrive that she didn't register the pain of the creature's teeth tearing through her Aura and drawing blood from her skin being pierced by its fangs when attacked its chest. Both combatants had their Aura shattered with Yang being the first, then the lizard being next. The fight ended with the lizard having its head crests destroyed and its skull snout caved in by Yang slamming a brick onto it. Which was why Yang has her right arm wrapped around in a cast along with some bandages on her stomach where the lizard kicked her.

Blake was with her partner, faring somewhat better than either Yang or Weiss, who was the more traumatized of the conscious trio. Blake was more used to seeing her friends mauled and gored in her line of work in the White Fang. However, it didn't make the horrific experience last night any less traumatic as she was still shaken up, albeit on a lesser degree. Physically, apart from having her arm cut, she's relatively okay as she used her Shadow Clone Semblance to weave around the reptiles.

Weiss, on the other hand, almost went into a coma upon seeing the barely recognizable Ruby bloodied and swollen. She still grew up a sheltered life even when she heard countless friends and family members disappearing due to the constant attacks on the Schnee Dust Company by the White Fang. Thus, she had no inkling how grisly and bloody the realities would be outside the comfort of her mansion. It had been like that in Beacon Academy too where the emphasis was on extermination of ththe Grimm. Not so much on other living things or humanoids. Not many of the students had the experience of seeing blood spilt, much less in their own backyard of the Academy.

Until last night...

It had been a bloody nightmare where a student nearly lost her life to a pack of unknown reptilian predators.

And the worst part, they were still out there. Probably hiding somewhere in the darkest corners of Beacon Academy's grounds with the possibility that there might be more of them out in the wilderness.

Weiss and others with weaker compositions had suffered from night terrors. They couldn't sleep at all while most slept through the morning. Classes were canceled indefinitely until further notice. The heiress's eyes were bloodshot with her mood sullen.

"Will Ruby be alright after the hell she had been put through?" Blake inquired, staring through the plastic oxygen tent.

"I believe so," Dr. Cruz answered. "I've given her some steroids to help enhance her immune system. Her breathing is much easier and the swelling on her chest and hand is reduced. Her Aura should kick in some time during the afternoon to further reduce it."

Yang Xiao Long asked, "About the spits..."

"We haven't been able to identify them." the doctor said, "I myself have worked with many patients inflicted by some kind of bite, scratch, cut, or spit, but nothing like these. I have taken photographs for reference. And I have washed her hand and arm to collect some samples of the sticky blob - one for analysis here, a second to send to labs in Atlas, and the third we will keep frozen in case it is needed."

"Okay." Yang nodded. She next asked about another thing that was on her mind. "What about the specimens that mauled her?" She was referring to the three dead lizards; the one she punched the living crap out of, the older, bigger one that Nora fought although it resulted in her getting spewed right in her eyes for being reckless, the second being one of the younger lizards that Port managed to subdue.

"They are a bigger mystery all in of themselves. In all honesty, I don't know what reptile they are. I heard that the Headmaster has been trying to call Dr. Guitierrez since last night. He is a senior researcher at the Saotura Biological Reserve at the border between Vale and Vacuo. He's the best person who might have a better idea of what we're dealing with here. I heard though that he's been busy with many incident cases like this one."

The blonde buxom Huntress smacked her face, gritting her teeth, "Damnit...I hate it when I don't have a clue what the hell are these lizards that mauled my sister."

"I doubt you're the only one who's frustrated about this as I am." Dr. Cruz frowned.

* * *

_Somewhere else..._

In his office built into the top of the Beacon CCT tower, Ozpin's face was that of intrigue and concern. He had seen a lot of things throughout his multiple lifetimes in his neverending struggle against Salem. However, the holo images in front of him were a whole different story altogether.

The images of the three dead predatory lizards that had mauled one of his students last night. All of them were pictures that he had taken shot of them personally at the crime scene.

Ozpin was no fool as to what these "lizards" were really were. It was why he had the thick encyclopedic book titled, _"Dinosauria: Ruling Reptiles of the Mesozoic"_ sitting on his desk. He was flipping through pages; sections ranging from the geological formations of Remnant to the actual meat of the heavy book:

Dinosaurs.

Categorized in each of the three periods of millions of years that comprise the entire Mesozoic Era. Based on the rock formations closely associated with any of the three ancient periods of the Mesozoic, or popularly known as the Age of Dinosaurs.

Triassic, Jurassic, and the Cretaceous.

Using the features of the images for reference points, he finally found the closest match to the creatures:

_Dilophosaurus._

Kingdom: Animalia

Phylum: Chordata

Clade: Dinosauria

Order: Saurischia

Suborder: Theropoda

Family: Dilophosauridae

Genus: _Dilophosaurus_

Species: _D. wetherilli_

_Overview: A genus of theropod dinosaur that lived in what is now Southern Vale during the Early Jurassic, about 193 million years ago. At about 7 meters (23 ft) in length, with a weight of about 400 kilograms (880 lb), Dilophosaurus was one of the earliest large predatory dinosaurs, though it was smaller than some later theropods. It was slender and lightly built, and the skull was proportionally large, but delicate. The snout was narrow, and the upper jaw had a gap or kink below the nostril. It had a pair of longitudinal, plate-shaped crests on its skull, similar to a cassowary with two crests. The mandible was slender and delicate at the front, but deep at the back. The teeth were long, curved, thin, and compressed sideways. Those in the lower jaw were much smaller than those of the upper jaw. Most of the teeth had serrations at their front and back edges. The neck was long, and its vertebrae were hollow, and very light. The arms were powerful, with a long and slender upper arm bone. The hands had four fingers: the first was short but strong and bore a large claw, the two following fingers were longer and slenderer with smaller claws, and the fourth was vestigial. The thigh bone was massive, the feet were stout, and the toes bore large claws._

"Hmmm...interesting," Ozpin looked at the illustrations of both the skeleton and the fleshed-out reconstruction of the beast, which had more of a bluish and yellowish color palette for its scales than the greenish, red, and yellow found on these Dilophosaurus individuals in the pictures. But then, no one could really figure out what the dinosaurs may have looked like color-wise in real life since skin is not easily fossilized. So it could be the Dilophosaurs in the images had the real colors hands down in terms of accuracy compared to the illustration in the book and vice versa.

However, there were other features that could be more scrutinized by the scientific community like the presence of venom sacks and a fleshy, retractable neck frill in the Dilophosaurs that attacked Ruby. While it is true that soft tissue almost never survive the fossilization process, the bones of the actual Dilophosaurus don't support the muscle attachments necessary for these particular structures. It's not like it is impossible, but Ozpin knew that it was highly unlikely.

Those weren't the biggest gripes he had, but something about the presence of these Dilophosaurs from last night had bothered him.

"How is this possible that you creatures survived? You should have been extinct long ago." Ozpin muttered darkly as he almost couldn't believe the evidence in front of him, yet it was so. Dinosaurs seemed to have returned from the grave after eons have long passed somehow, and if there was quite a good number of them, then there's bound to be more of them; a breeding population that has not yet been discovered in the wild.

Then how come no one has reported or documented a surviving population of these dinosaurs for so long?

With that, came open the mental floodgates that other curious thoughts flew into Ozpin; some more fascinating than others, others of deeper worry. They were something like this:

_How in Remnant's good name did the dinosaurs, even if I saw just only individual Dilophosaur using it, have the ability to possess their own Semblance?_ (You see, the Dilophosaurus that got into a tussle with Nora Valkyrie, not only did its purplish-green Aura glow brightly, especially at the mouth and crests, but the animal managed to spew out a gas that was concentrated amounts of venom, acid, and bacteria. Nora, as of right now, was under intensive care in the infirmary as she was suffering from having her nervous system paralyzed and developing small pox and a flu.)

_If one dinosaur possess and has the capability to dish out its Semblance, does that mean others possesses Semblances of their own, or does it only randomly occur in one individual and not others? _

_If dinosaurs have Semblances, then what does it truly mean for humans and Faunus to possess Semblance? _

_What is a Semblance truly then?_

_Is it limited to beings of exceptional sapience that possess a spirit and a soul to make moral decisions? Or is it just another defense mechanism merely based on a lifeform's personality and experiences, regardless whether it is a human, Faunus, or an animal like these dinosaurs?_

_Are animals even aware of the cost and effect their Semblances have on the environment, themselves, and other creatures around them? Or is it merely activated out of instinct and in the blur of the moment?_

_Where are their nesting grounds? _

_How are the dinosaurs even living and/or adapting to the current ecosystems when much of their world has changed so dramatically and continuously for many eons since their extinction and absence? _

_Are they the reason that there have been reported decreases in Grimm encounters and sightings over the past months?_

_Maybe perhaps responsible for increased sightings of the so-called 'cryptids' and also therefore, and rapid rise of disturbing stories of Hunters and civilians being found harmed in areas where the Grimm no longer ruled and places thought to be safe havens?_

The fossil record simply provide no evidence if the dinosaurs are capable of Aura and Semblance, the very fundamentals of modern Remnant's most dominant sapient species, except the Grimm. That was among other concerns and potential ramifications that could complicate his plans. The fact to the troubled Headmaster was that there was now a potential third player coming onto the chess game in the form of these so-called dinosaurs. Potential wild cards with too many unknown factors to them to be accurately assessed as to how much effect they have on the overall scheme of things. Or as Ozpin's paraphrasing of a certain eccentric chaotician's words on this matter would sound out:

Such unforeseen factors, no matter how big or small, would have a profound butterfly effect.

The dinosaurs' unforeseen intrusion into Beacon Academy...no, rather Remnant of itself might have sparked changes that even he might not know they're coming. That which brought him back to the confounding mystery as to how these dinosaurs now reappear for quite some time in the modern world as there were no historical records of their existence. Unless...

"Is this your handiwork, Hammond?" Ozpin muttered to himself, thinking back to the very proposal and dream that an old friend of his communicated to him some twenty years ago when he mentioned about a zoological park of sorts. Something that was unlike anything attempted before.

His ears perked up to the sound of the elevator dinging when it was now at his office. Looking up, he saw the doors parting way with a disgruntled and pissed off Qrow Branwen accompanied by a tired Glynda Goodwtich.

"I take it you saw one of these creatures that attacked your niece." Ozpin said, gesturing to the images of the dinosaurs. His nose did wrinkle a bit from the smell of alcohol coming off from his trusted agent. Though he couldn't blame the Branwen as he had just a short talk with his other niece and her teammates about what happened yesterday when he came by to visit the infirmary to see if Ruby will recover. Also he stormed into the storage facility with bloody murder on his face, practically hollering at the keeper in charge to get one of the dead Dilophosaurs out so that he could rip its teeth off. Tai getting riled up as an overprotective father was bad enough, but Qrow was no better, especially when his niece and former student almost died and he wasn't there for her.

"Yeah...to say that lizard is one ugly son of a bitch is an understatement, Oz. He has to be nastiest looking one I had the displeasure of seeing with my own eyes." Qrow spat. Glynda, for once, agreed with his crude, but good point as the crooked 'grin' of the Dilophosaurus looked evil and unsettling to say the least.

"Certainly not the most pleasant with the venom they spew out of their mouths." Ozpin commented.

"More importantly, how in the hell did they sneak past into Beacon? What were the security detail doing?! Sleeping?!" Qrow said bitterly as he was shocked to learn from Oobleck, Yang, and Glynda that the Dilophosaurs had managed to sneak into a Huntsman Academy without detection.

Ozpin pinched, rubbing his nose bridge as he answered, "I sent in Professor Port and Team CFVY to the area this morning to investigate for any clues as where the dinosaurs snuck in through."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they happened to find some dead guards and even a couple of unfortunate Hunters that were too stupid to know what literally bit them in the ass." the Branwen said darkly.

"Qrow!" Qrow was starting to sound like James Ironwood; the two don't even see eye-to-eye on many things. For Glynda, it was weirding her out that Qrow in his outburst was sounding similar to her gungho ex-boyfriend. Not to mention, he was being disrespectful to the students hurt by last night's incident, even if it was unintentional on his part, probably still reeling from seeing his younger niece in such ill-health.

"Glynda...let me handle it." Ozpin calmed her down before returning to Qrow with a serious look in his eyes. "Qrow...I don't doubt that there are casualties that have not been taken into account. As of yet, we are still counting that number, but the last thing I want is to already make the students more panicked than they already are. By the way, you storming down the hallway and across my Academy didn't help matters. You're fortunate that Glynda and I covered your back as we understand that seeing Ruby in such a state distresses you as much as it distresses us since last night." He took a sip of his coffee from his mug. "However, do something like that and Glynda won't be there for you next time should you cause a ruckus."

"Yes, uncle." Qrow said half-jokingly, drinking from his flask.

"Do I make myself clear, Qrow Branwen?"

"Crystal clear, sir. And sorry," Qrow sounded more sober as he finished drinking from his flask. "But in all seriousness, Ozpin. This is not good."

"Security will have to be enhanced after the point of breach has been found and sealed off as soon as possible." Ozpin clasped his hands together on the desk.

"Yeah, that'll definitely be top priority, but also Oz, I think it's high time we need to talk about _that_. I hope you have not forgotten what, or rather wo I am referring to." The veteran Huntsman's jaw became tight and clenched at the memory of InGen's CEO.

Ozpin and Glynda read enough from Qrow's changes in facial expression to know who he was talking about; the very boss and old friend that had hired Qrow to help with the dangerous asset on the island four years ago. Ozpin sighed.

"You think John has something to do with this and other recent cases that have been popping out of the wood work as of late." The Headmaster assumed correctly. Qrow had been obsessed about John Hammond and InGen four years since that day and half of the cases he pursue have been on the rising number of the dino-cryptid sightings.

"I don't think he has, Oz. I **know** he has to do with everything about these cases ever since he moved his InGen assets onto those group of islands that are in the middle of nowhere not unlike Menagerie." Qrow insisted for the umpteenth time to Ozpin for years with the elderly Headmaster either ignoring it or talking about it briefly and then sidelining it for more important matters.

"I have not said this out loud and only to Glynda privately, but I admit that I have grown suspicious of Hammond since you returned from that island." Oz tilted his head slightly downwards with his eyes concealed by the bright glare reflected from his glasses.

"Then why didn't you say anything about that?"

"Because he has been my friend far longer than you, Glynda, James, and Leon have. I didn't want to place any doubt on the relations that he and I enjoyed for so long when he had been the only friend to share my passion for bettering the world overall. I was foolish to not challenge it in the fear of that I was the one straining it, but that has happened anyway when I am starting to realize that he has not been totally forward with me about his science project." The Headmaster drank more coffee from the mug, probably in a similar purpose for Qrow's own drinking habits to help get over the mistake that he had made in hindsight. "Also I didn't believe his proposal could ever work. I mean, how can anyone dare to transcend the boundary between mortals and gods by resurrecting a dead, extinct species without unforeseen consequences? I never thought would John could possibly be this willing to go that far."

"Oz, it's not your fault. No one could have predicted this. Certainly not whatever else John and/or InGen had done that could have propagated the situation we are dealt with," Glynda said sympathetically to her boss, who only shook his head in disagreement.

"While that may be true, it was clear right in front of me whenever I talk to Hammond. I should have known better when I could see it in his eyes."

Ozpin drank more forcefully from his mug and then slammed it down on the desk that could echo throughout his office. He breathed heavily and next through his nose in bigger ones to clear his head.

Qrow and Glynda remained silent until Ozpin slowly, almost eerily graceful, in his motion that he stood up and looked to both of them. "Nevertheless, it's hopeless to brood on what I should have done and what I shouldn't have. I have already plenty of that time in this lifetime."

"Amen to that, Ozzy." Qrow saluted with his flask. "Amen, indeed."

"It's still not too late to hold John to accountability. In fact, in light of last night's breach, it is long overdue."

"I am inclined to agree with you on that, but there are problems with how we're going to move forward with this, now that we have established a premise for suspect of InGen's role underlining these cryptid cases without solid legal footing to stand on." Glynda pointed out, "As far as I know, the company has been laying low for most part; either they have been not exploring into other major ventures, or they have kept whatever deals they have out of the spotlight."

"Yeah...they have been covering their tracks well. Sometimes, I feel they are even shadier than the Schnee Dust Company and that's saying something." Qrow rubbed his shaved chin. "So there wasn't a lot of ground for the media to cover or anything suspicious to us that would require the Vale Council's attention. Speaking of which, how are they handling the situations like what happened here for instance?"

"The Council has officially suspended media coverage on what happened here to prevent a panic of sorts. I ordered my staff and the students here to do the same by being careful as to what to say to outsiders. The media can keep covering other cases that are more out in the wilderness along with their usual fare as long as they're skeptical. We should be fine on that front." Ozpin explained.

"Yeah, that's fine. The last thing we need is to have a premature panic attack and unwanted speculation and rumors to fly about, attracting Grimm to our doorsteps." Qrow could take relief in that.

"Yes...now going back on topic, InGen has covered their tracks well. That was until now with the dinosaur sightings and the corresponding casualties. Tell me. What is the latest news breaking on InGen?" Ozpin asked them what news they have heard on the online net.

"From what I heard, InGen is becoming swamped with lawsuits coming from some of its former employees and their families and more. Ranging from worker mistreatment, allegations of questionable laboratory practices, to creature-related murder stories." Glynda said of what she had observed and read from the Internet in her free time.

"And how are the company's investors reacting to them, if you can condense into let say, four descriptive adjectives?" Ozpin continued.

"I'd say..." Qrow held up his four fingers out, "Nervous." One finger down. "Anxious." Second one down. "Uneasy." Third out. "And...uncertain." Fourth down for the count.

"That'd be exactly how they're feeling about the company. I even heard some of them are threatening to quit and invest to some other company say like the Schnee Dust Company unless InGen does allow one thing to happen. And what's the one thing investors love to turn to when they need some assurance that things won't tank on them with their investments in InGen?"

"Inspections." Qrow worded the answer the Headmaster predicted it will come down to.

Ozpin chuckled, "Right on the money, Qrow. The investors would normally send like a representative lawyer to inspect parks, zoos, etc. And knowing how John views these inspections, he'd hate it when they slow everything down, but he wouldn't have much say or action for that when it is coming from InGen's Board of Directors that would allow such an inspection."

"In that type of scenario, I can only imagine that the investors would demand all kinds of things for the inspection to go smoothly. Are you saying what I think you're thinking?" Glynda realized what Ozpin was getting at.

"It is very likely that for John's case, whatever he's creating on those islands, the investors would likely request that groups of Huntsmen should have an opinion on the matter."

"Heh...if they want my opinion, I'd be more than happy to give both of them a piece of my mind." Qrow drank his flask again.

"That door has not opened yet, and even if it did, you need to choose your words carefully." Ozpin stated.

"Finicky much." Qrow shrugged his shoulders in a dismissive manner, "Typical."

"Do you think Hammond is aware of the incidents happening in Mistral, Vacuo, and recently here in Vale?" Glynda inquired as it was weird that InGen hardly responded to them with some kind of action at all. The elderly silver-haired man shook his head at his employee's response.

"It's hard to say. Personally, I don't think he is, and it is more of the Board of Directors that is so. But then again, it could be the other way around." Ozpin finished his mug of coffee. "Regardless, we have to keep an eye out on the situation as it develops. If Hammond or any of the investors do request our presence and opinion, we have to be prepared for that eventuality. In the meantime, we have to handle our own matters here."

"Agreed. I've been keeping track of the team sent in to investigate for clues from last night. So far, from what I heard, they collected some biological samples, but have not yet found the breach point. The temporary lockdown is in effect until we have confirmation that the area is clear. As of this moment, the teachers are basically on paid leave, despite being in the Academy." Glynda stated the progress of Beacon's situation.

"It should do. I hope this crisis more or less gets resolved before the week is over." Ozpin nodded. "We'll cross the bridge of slowly freeing up the curriculum when we can reach the point that there is no more infestation."

"Understood." Glynda took out her Scroll when she heard a notification jingle and turned the screen back on. It showed a rather agitated, angry, and worried Taiyang along with the family's Pembroke Welsh Corgi pet, Zwei, waiting on a bench near the front office. She sighed and said, "If you excuse me, looks like Yang and Ruby's father is here probably to visit his girls after what happened." The woman got up and left for the elevator.

"Probably figured that I tipped Tai onto what happened to little Red." Qrow chuckled humorlessly as he briefly joked on Tai's initial reaction to the news that Ruby had been severely hurt, almost dead. "You should have heard him flip a table."

"Qrow."

"Alright, alright. I drop it. I was just trying to lighten up the situation for once." Qrow was shaking his head with a sheepish smirk that quickly vanished when he went back to his more serious persona.

"Bad choice of timing. Enough of that, Qrow." Ozpin said with an unamused look, "I would like you to go patrol the perimeter of campus and assist Port and Team CFVY in their expedition. If you see anything unusual, report back to me."

"Will do, Oz. That's what I am going to do anyway. I'll also check on the kids from time to time to see if they're recovering okay. Don't worry, I'll be discrete about it." Qrow waved his hand as he approached the elevator.

"Good. And please don't talk about what we discussed here with anyone other than Glynda." Ozpin said with the veteran Huntsman giving him a quiet nod.

"Mum's the word." Qrow made his last remark before he went into the elevator. When the doors close and the elevator left, Ozpin looked at the time on his watch. It was already past noon.

* * *

Blake was coming from the cafeteria, having finished her lunch, which, usually an exciting, talkative affair, was now quieter and more depressing than usual without Ruby and her energetic shenanigans to keep the conversation positive and engaging. Yang had been moodier and angrier as she was both worried about Ruby and angry of the creatures that were responsible for putting her sister in the hospital, cursing and swearing more ostensibly than a sailor. Weiss looked like a zombie as she had a haunted and distant look on her face and her personality has taken quite a 180 degree turnaround as she was now silent and the way she moved was almost like a robot. Blake, herself, was no better as she was emotionally exhausted and stressed out from the heavy visit. For once she tried to take reins of the leadership and was only partially successful in at least trying to talk about something productive. But it quickly turned to naught when it came to last night's travesty. No one wanted to talk about it.

Heck, in actuality, nobody even knew what they could talk about.

The girls were still trying to process the traumatic occurrence.

When she turned around to Team J(N)PR for help, she only saw Jaune and Pyrrha sitting side by side. Maybe together-together, though, not admittedly out loud. The two were also in an awkward mood to talk about anything really, but at least, Pyrrha, for her social aloofness, was doing her best to support an exhausted and troubled Jaune. Yesterday and this morning had been emotionally and mentally trying for the Arc.

Earlier, he and his teammates were fighting the other Dilophosaurs. All of the sudden, Nora got spewed and gassed by one of the bigger Dilo's Semblance, which shocked everyone in the vicinity. After that dinosaur died, Nora suddenly became ill and wracked with pain, spots suddenly appearing on her skin and she started vomitting. Her Aura was activated and it did protect her from the full effects of the attack, but the Dilo's Semblance vomit had still penetrated through when she unwittingly breathed in some of the stuff. Nora had to be put on the stretcher like Ruby was.

Her partnet, Lie Ren, who was usually calm and the most cool-headed and reasonable of Team J(N)PR, turned into a worriful mess. He was anxious and angsty when he, Jaune, and Pyrrha had to wait in the waiting room for the nurse's diagnosis on Nora's condition. No one who knew him had ever seen him act the way he did before when he paced around the room with his fists shaking. It took a while for Jaune and Pyrrha to convince him to even sit down because he looked like a madman with his hair disheveled, breathing erratic and his eyes darkened to a degree that unnerved even the Spartan.

The worst came when the nurse came into the waiting room with worse news. Nora was suffering from different maladies all at once. Not only was her nervous system paralyzed causing her problems with her breathing, but she was inflicted with smallpox, stomach flu, and aggressive form of cancer in on right lung. The room went deathly silent as the team became shellshocked of the horrific diagnosis. Whatever the Dilo did to Nora had overwhelmed her immune system with viruses found in the creature's gaseous vomit.

Then when Jaune asked Dr. Kiera if there is any way to save their hammer-wielding bomber, no words came from her mouth. Her response was the somber shaking of her head coupled with her words, "As of right now, there is not a lot we can do for Ms. Valkyrie."

Jaune was left speechless with his knees becoming wobbly to the point he fell to his knees with a huge knot in his stomach. Pyrrha teared up with her gloved hand covering her mouth with her heart sinking into the pits of despair. Lie Ren's reaction was the most haunting and painful of all. He didn't respond to anything. If anything, his mind had shut down with a distant, ghostly look to his eyes before he fainted.

As of right now, Lie Ren was lying unconscious in Team JNPR's bedroom while the nurses and doctors assigned to Nora in the infirmary debated on what to do with her in her current deteriorating condition. Jaune and Pyrrha headed out to the cafeteria to get away from the drama and to grab some grub as to calm down, but it was easier said than done. There were few students eating in the cafeteria and even fewer talking. Even Team CRDL was silent with their usual bullying, rowdy behavior more subdued than usual because of how everyone else was affected by the drama and the last thing they wanted was to be singled out and chewed out if they behaved like usual by almost every person in the Academy.

Blake secretly missed the energetic and loud atmosphere of the cafeteria because at least with Ruby and Nora around they make their groups' dynamics more interesting. And then Velvet was not around to talk to Faunus-to-Faunus. Seeing it as a lost cause to stay around any longer, Team WBY finished their lunches and left as soon as possible. Jaune and Pyrrha did the same a little later after an emotional long talk. Yang had left for the front office as she got a notification message from Glynda stating that her dad had come to visit her and Ruby. The blonde bombshell was not looking forward to telling her dad the traumatizing truth of what had happened to Ruby. Weiss, meanwhile, was going down to the library for solitude's sake with classes temporarily suspended, and she needed to sort out her emotions while stating in a somewhat delirious tone that she's going to get a smoothie from Beacon's Coffee Shop along the way to drown out her trauma. As for the Cat Faunus, she will be hopping onto the Bullhead into Vale to get away from the depressing and nervous atmosphere that has fallen upon Beacon. That was until her pair of hidden cat ears perked up at the sound of someone's frantic steps down the hallway towards her.

She turned around and her amber catlike eyes widened when she saw Neptune fast-walking to her. She noted that Sun Wukong was not with him like he usually was as the two were best friends and partners; stuck to each other by the hip, metaphorically, most of the time. And judging by the pained, and defeated look in his dark blue eyes and his handsomely-combed sea blue hair now disheveled with several hair strands sticking out, she figured something must be very wrong.

"Neptune?"

"Blake..." Neptune's voice sounded dejected to match with his awful look as he bent over to his knees, catching his breath.

"Neptune...where's Sun?" Blake asked him, fearing that Sun has run into trouble of some sorts with the White Fang.

"He's hospitalized and in critical condition." The playboy sounded even more dejected, which only made Blake's heart run faster than she's comfortable with as she was now fearing for the worst.

"What?! What happened?!" Blake couldn't believe her ears! It was already stressful having to bear through seeing Ruby Rose on the stretcher and placed into the infirmary with an oxygen tent over the younger Huntress's head while the doctors operated on her. Now she's has to hear that her newer friend...a fellow Faunus that she could relate to was now on a stretcher as well!

"H-h-he-h-he...I-I-I...uh...damnit!" Neptune was unable to say it as whatever happened to him and Sun was still so raw to him. "Blake...I think it's better you see it with your own eyes."

At that, Blake felt her heart heavier than a rock and the world around her suddenly plummeted in temperature.

* * *

_Later on..._

Blake and Neptune were in the Vale Asclepius Clinic and walking down the winding hallway. When they finally approached the emergency room, Blake had to stifle a horrified gasp when she saw the pitiful state he was in.

"Oh my gods!" Blake's eyes quivered as she tried to absorb the sight of Sun's right leg being chomped off at the knee along with having a good portion of his abs torn apart. His tail had been broken; bent in half. And his shoulder being partially eviscerated. The nurses were working on applying medical, healing ointment and stitches onto whatever wounds they could work on.

The blood and the exposed crimson flesh proved too much for her though after being overwhelmed with having to bear her team leader being bloodied and partially puffed up by the Dilo's venom. Her face became sickly green as she felt the urge to vomit her lunch contents out. She hurried to the nearest bathroom and throw up her lunch into the toilet. When she returned to the viewing glass outside of the room, Neptune had a sympathetic look on his face as he still suffer from the very same sick feeling of seeing the grievous damage inflicted upon his partner.

"Blake...I'm sorry, but Sun requested that you see him as he has talked about you quite a bit, how you were amazing back then when you kicked Torch-crack's butt and his goons all over. He wanted to see you one last time in case he's not making through this." Blake had a sad blush to that as she saw at the corner of her eye, she swore that Sun was weakly smiling, possibly genuinely happy to see her again. That only made Blake tear up, muttering, "Idiot."

"I guess that sounded too morbid. *sigh* Sorry about that," Neptune sighed regrettably. Blake seemingly said otherwise, "It's okay, Neptune. It's fine. Thanks for telling me." She didn't know what to feel as her emotions were now all over the place as it was almost like experiencing the trauma she had from losing her closest friends in the White Fang. Then she noticed something else that used to be with Neptune, but no longer.

"Hey, um, what happened to your Junior Detective badge?" When the Faunus asked him about that, his frown deepened as he explained.

"The temporary VPD unit we transferred to got disbanded." Neptune went straight to the point. "Our leading officer has been demoted and temporarily suspended from the Police Force."

Blake's ribbon drooped upon hearing that.

"Yeah...it sucked. And I mean it when I said it really sucked. And this was not the first time this has happened to her before." Neptune sat down onto the bench, drinking his water bottle.

"Does it have to do as to why Sun's now like that?"

Neptune breathed through his nose, "It's a very long story. All I can say is that we were supposed to find out why we're finding missing limbs and mangled up pets coming from the sewers. After that, I doubt you want to listen to something as traumatic as this because whatever it was we found down there shredded our detective unit."

"It doesn't matter. I've already been through a lot as it is with my team leader now just starting recovery in the infirmary."

"Wait...yours got hit, too?" Neptune's eyes widened in shock with Blake slowly nodding. "Damn..."

Blake softly as to not let anyone else hear them, "I can't give you much details, but Beacon had been infiltrated by mysterious lizards that attacked her last night. That's the gist of it at least."

"That sounds pretty much what we had to deal with too. In our case, it was some kind of giant alligator that looked to be like about 50-feet long. I-I'm not sure. The sewers were too dark and the water down there was really murky for me to see clearly what it was actually." Neptune remarked. "I thought it was an overgrown salamander."

"Was it a Grimm?" Blake asked as she had seen crocodilian Grimm before that had reached to monstrous sizes in Mistral's southern swamps.

"If it were, we would have seen the white bone plating and red eyes long ago, but this one was a non-Grimm animal."

"Excuse me?"

"It wasn't a Grimm, but I am not sure exactly sure what the hell that was because I don't recall either salamanders or crocodiles ever growing THAT big. I mean that would be impossible in such a cramped environment. Am I going loco or no?"

"I really don't know what to tell you, Neptune. Everything's gone insane so much so that I am tired just trying to stay sane." Blake rubbed her tired, wet eyes.

"Same here. Ugh, my mind is a mush like the sewage. Seriously, what the hell is going on with Vale?"

Blake looked at the largely drugged out Sun Wukong, worried for what lies in store for him, herself, and everyone she has come to love.

* * *

_A Month later into October..._

A sturdy built raft made out of the hardiest woods from the surrounding tropical forest in the southwestern part of Sanus was being pulled over a calm stream. A man, who was too nicely dressed in a dark tan formal jacket and striped shirt with a red tie to be appropriate for the hot, humid tropics, had a balding head with his hair parted largely to the sides with his forehead exposed. He was standing on the raft that was carrying forward while holding a suitcase in his hand. The lawyer representing InGen's investors, Donald Gennaro, was being slowly, but surely transported to the shallow riverbank, being pulled by one strong dark-skinned Faunus that had a rhinoceros horn on his nose. His peers watched in curious amusement of Gennaro who was comically out of place in this jungle environment.

Sitting on top of the embankment behind the men was a lightly tanned man of Caucasian Spanish descent dressed in more suitable explorer clothing. He was playing with his brown beige fedora, waiting for Gennaro.

The man spoke something in a Hispanic dialect of Vacuoan that Gennaro thankfully doesn't hear. Speaking of which, the lawyer was finally close to the riverbank where he reached out his hand to the man. Gennaro spoke to the man in perfect Hispanic dialect as did the man, Juanito Rostagno, saying back to him in friendly greeting. Juanito helped Gennaro steady his footing onto a wooden plank.

As soon as that happened, the lawyer's tone changed in seconds from friendly to somewhat outraged when he said, "What's this I hear at the airport? Hammond's not even here?!"

Juanito shook his head at Gennaro's change of tone, "He sends his apologies." Not even glancing at him.

"We are facing a twenty million dollar lawsuit by the family of that worker and more from Hunters suffering from closely related incidents that are alleged to be connected to the company! He can't even bother to see me?" Asked an incredulous Gennaro as both he and Juanito walked towards the Mano De Dios mine where amber excavation was currently underway.

"He had to leave early. He wants to be with his daughter, she's getting a divorce." The Hispanic excavator told him the half-truth.

"Well, I understand that, but we've been advised to deal with the tightening legal walls surrounding us now! The insurance company-!" Donald slipped on a rock, but Juanito caught him before the lawyer could fall face first into the rocky ground. Inwardly, Juanito smiled to himself as he had won the 10 dollar bet that Gennaro would trip himself up soon, but did a good job of not showing it. He patted Gennaro on the back.

"The underwriters feel that the accident has raised some very serious safety questions about the park. That makes the investors very, very anxious on top of the Huntsman accidents and complaints we've received from the Huntsmen Academies like Beacon, Shade, and Haven. I had promised to conduct a very thorough on-site inspection." Gennaro mentioned, which made the excavator annoyed when he turned around to face him.

"Hammond hates inspections. They slow everything down." Juanito remarked with barely restrained annoyance that he shared with his forementioned boss about inspections.

"Juanito, they'll pull the funding. That will slow him down even more!" Gennaro insisted.

Their conversation was interrupted by a junior excavator, who looked like he had hit gold when he informed Juanito of something. Juanito responded back with a surprised remark. The younger man led both Juanito and Gennaro into the mine.

Gennaro clumsily bumped his head against the wooden railing since visibility was reduced with dust and humidity fogging up the interior of the mine. "OOH! GAHK!"

"Watch your head," Juanito warned him as he has an easier time navigating through the cramped and rocky nature of the mine with other excavators and diggers hard at work, digging up amber.

"If two experts and certified Huntsmen sign up on the island, the insurance guys will back off. I've already got Ian Malcolm, but they think he's too trendy. They want Alan Grant, and Headmasters Ozpin and Ironwood." Gennaro stated.

"Grant? You will never get him out of Dakota Province. And you will have your hands full trying to talk to the Council to get those old fools out of their ivory towers." Juanito chuckled as one of the excavators manning the ironing machine meant to smoothen the edges of a circular amber gave it to him. He was mesmerized by it as he inspected it thoroughly, "Ah...best points! Muchachos enchien de lus!"

"I get it about the latter, but why not Grant?" Gennaro asked confused as other diggers surround him and Juanito to get a good look of the amber in the latter's hand.

"Because Grant's like me. He's a digger." Juanito answered. Encased in the amber was a fossilized mosquito.

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

Humans and Faunus were brushing off dirt off a grey, almost rock-like, bone encased in the ground. More people were brushing off more bones. Another was scooping dirt out of the eye socket of a skull. There were at least seven people working on a nearly complete skeleton, trying to excavate it. The dig site was in the arid Black Hills of Dakota 200 miles away from Mountain Glenn.

A man with horns of a Texas Longhorn poking through his cowboy hat came up the hill towards the skeleton. "Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, we're ready to try again."

Alan Grant stood up, his messy brown hair hidden under a tan, wide-rimmed fedora. He wore a red flannel shirt rolled up to his elbows, while wearing khaki pants, and aviator glasses.

"I hate computers." He said to himself as he's rather old-fashioned and part of the older generation that's not easily adaptable to the newer technology.

A woman with short strawberry, blonde hair stood up next to him wearing a blue shirt rolled up to her elbows and tied around her midriff, and blue jeans. She also wore a differently styled tan hat and sunglasses. She looked at Grant with a grin and wrapped an orange bandana around his neck. Both of them were in their late twenties.

"The feeling's mutual," Ellie Sattler said with a chuckle. They put their arms around each other and walked down the hill.

At the bottom of the hill, a pair of young men put a black shotgun shell into a strange contraption with wheels. They locked it into place and stood on it. One of the men pulled the pin on the shell as it fired the shell into the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust in the process. The crowd gathered around a tent where a digital computer station was set up with seismic sensory equipment derived from Atlas' military devices used to detect seismic vibrations coming from underground Grimm. Grant and Ellie were at the front, looking at the screen.

"How long does this usually take?" Ellie asked the Longhorn Bull Faunus operating the laptop that was connected to the seismic radar equipment.

"It should bring an immediate return." the Faunus said as he typed on the laptop's keyboard and turned on the larger overhead screen placed on a metal stand above him. "Shoot the radar into the ground, and the bone should bounce the image right about..." He started typing and as he did the image started out blurry on the software program, but it eventually became sharper and clearer, showing an X-Ray version of the complete skeleton with faint impressions of feathers surrounding the arms, tail, and neck like what the paleontological team was digging up at the hill. "...now. This program is revolutionary. This could very well change how we conduct digging expeditions to the point we won't need pickaxes to do so."

"That'll certainly be a lot of fun," Grant said in a sarcastic manner, making Ellie laugh.

"It's a little distorted, but I think it's just the sensors briefly recalibrating." the young tech said.

"I don't think so either." Ellie said, pointing delicately at the computer, "Post-mortem contraction of the posterior neck ligaments. Dakotaraptor?"

_Dakotaraptor_ was about 5.5 metres (18 ft) long, which makes it one of the largest dromaeosaurids known. It had long arms with one of the lower arm bones showing quill knobs, demonstrating that it was most likely feathered. It also had long rear legs with a very large sickle claw on the second toe; this claw could be used to kill relatively large plant-eating dinosaurs. It lived in the same time and area as many iconic late Cretaceous dinosaurs such as _Ankylosaurus_, _Triceratops_, and _Tyrannosaurus_.

This specimen in the region happened to be nearly complete compared to an earlier one that was missing without a skull and some individual bones in another area.

"Yeah. Good shape, too." Grant said, taking a closer look at the larger high-def TV screen and pointing at it. "It's five feet, ten inches high. Twenty feet long. Look at the extraord-," Jaune stopped as the TV screen frizzled out when he accidentally touched it.

"What did you do?" the tech asked as he worked to fix the image.

"He touched it. Dr. Grant's not techno-saavy." Ellie said with a laugh.

"Hell, they've got it in for me," Grant grumbled, "And look at the half-moon shaped bones in the wrists. Definitely a dromeosaurid trait, which is a precursor to bird wrists. I'm seeing feather impressions as well what looks like presence of barbs at the forearms. It's no wonder these guys learned how to glide through the trees if needed." The audience behind them chuckled humorously. "No, seriously." He said, turning to face them. "It is more likely that dinosaurs have more common ancestry with modern-day birds like hawks than say with modern reptiles unlike what you see in the movies. Look at the pubic bone, turned backwards, just like a bird. Look at the vertebrae; full of sacks and hollows, just like a bird. Even this fella has some preserved impressions of feathers, especially on the arms that are identical to those you'd find on a bird's wing. And even the word 'raptor' means bird of prey."

"That doesn't look very intimidating." Said a voice from behind him. Everyone turned to see a short, cubby boy in a t-shirt, shorts, and a ball cap speaking, "Looks more like a six-foot tall turkey." This elicited more laughing from the crowd.

"A turkey, huh?" Grant said, putting his hands onto his hip, giving the kid his full attention.

"Oh, no." Ellie groaned, "Here we go."

"You may have a good point, but I beg to differ. If you really put the bones, flesh, skin and feathers together onto the skeleton, I'd imagine the animal would look more like a grounded, flightless hawk. Try to imagine yourself in the forests of the late Cretaceous of what is now Dakota Province. You see this six-foot tall ground hawk prowling around as you enter the clearing. He stands as tall as a Beowolf, but moves like a bird, with his head making sharp, twitching turns like an eagle. And you put on something to hide your smell while remaining unseen in the shadows from a predator like T. rex, whose sensory acuity is based on smell. He'll lose you if he doesn't catch your scent. But not so with Dakotaraptor. You stare at him, he stares right back at ya with eyesight superior to that of an eagle's. He can clearly see your Aura and that's where the attack comes in, not from the front, but from the sides." Alan made a whistle as brought a finger from each hand, converging them in front of the kid. "From the other two raptors you weren't even aware they were there lying in wait. Dakotaraptors are pack hunters, you see. Like Beowolves of today, they use coordinating tactical patterns to disorientate and systematically bleed their prey to death." He circled around the back of the kid, brining out something from his back pocket. "And he slashes you with this." He showed it to the kid, a long, curved fossil claw that he held in one hand between his middle and index fingers. "A six-inch, retractable claw, like a razor on the middle toe. He doesn't go for a quick, swift bite to the jugular like a lion you see. No, far from it. He slashes you at you here." He cut across the boy's chest with the claw, "Or here." He cut along one of his thighs. "Or maybe across the belly, spilling your guts. The point is, you are alive when they start to eat you. So now you know, treat them with more respect?"

"Okay." the kid wondered back to his group. Alan started going back up the hill to the main dig with a small smile on his face. Elie Sattler soon caught up with him.


	3. Welcome to Jurassic Kingdom!

**Welcome to Jurassic Kingdom!**

* * *

"Hey, Alan, if you wanted to scare the kid, you could have pulled a knife on him, you know." Ellie said as she and Alan were walking up the hill away from the computer station.

"Yeah, I know, kids...," Alan said exasperatedly, "You wanna have a kid like that?"

"Not that kid, but a breed of child Dr. Grant could be interesting. I mean, what's so wrong with kids?"

"Ellie, they're messy, noisy, and expensive."

"Cheap, cheap."

"They smell."

"They do not smell!"

"Some of them smell. Babies smell!"

"Give me a break," Ellie laughed.

Suddenly, a Bullhead with the InGen logo flew over the rise and began to set down onto the encampment, throwing up dirt and dust, threatening to re-bury the bones. Alan and Ellie ran back down the hill to preserve the many years of hard work, hollering at the students to cover it up.

"Cover it up! Quickly!" Ellie ordered as she helped the students to cover the bones with a tarp. Meanwhile, Alan was already at the Bullhead cockpit, yelling at the pilot to stop the engine.

"Cut it off, will ya?! Shut it down!" Grant yelled, but the pilot pointed to the trailer, trying to tell him something. Giving up, Grant ran to the trailer and stormed in. Inside was an elderly, rounder man with gray-white hair that has receded much to the sides to expose his forehead and top, a white mustache and short beard, rich brown glasses, and a cane rummaging through the refrigerator.

"What the hell you think you're doing here?" Grant asked, agitated. There was a loud pop as the man opened a fresh bottle of champagne as he turned around. "Hey, we were saving that!"

"For today, I guarantee it." the man said with a jovial demeanor.

"Who in Oum's name do you think you are?" Grant said, approaching the man and pointing at his chest.

"Call me Hammond, and I'm finally delighted to meet you in person, Dr. Grant." He said, taking Grant's finger and shaking it.

He let go and blew dust off his hand, "I see that my fifty-thousand a year has been well spent." Grant looked like he had just met the most important person in the known world.

Ellie stormed in next, covered in dust, "Okay, who's the jerk?"

"This is our paleobotanist, Dr. Ellie Sattler." Grant politely introduced her to the man, a complete contrast from his earlier tone, "Uh, Ellie, this is Mr. Hammond."

Her face went beet red from embarrassment as John Hammond came over to shake her hand, "I'm sorry about the dramatic entrance, Dr. Sattler, but..."

"Did I just say jerk?" Ellie tried to lighten the mood with a joke.

"...we're in a wee bit of a hurry. Will you have a drink? We won't let it get warm. Sit down, sit down."

A flustered Ellie Sattler tried to make the countertop presentable while looking for a few clean glasses. "Well, uh..."

"I'll just get a glass or two-"

"Well, let me have this-"

"No, no, no, I can manage this. I know my way around the kitchen." He shooed Ellie off as he grabbed a glass from the sink and began cleaning it with a dish cloth. "Now, I'll get right to the point; I like you, both of you. I can tell instantly about people, it's a gift." Grant and Sattler sat down on one side of the kitchen with Hammond leaning against the countertop, pausing while he cleaned the glass. "I own an island, off the coast of Vacuo. I leased it from the government and I've spent the last five years setting up a biological preserve. Really spectacular. Spared no expense. Makes the one I've got in Vale look like a petting zoo. And there's no doubt, our attractions will drive kids out of their minds."

"And what are those?" Grant asked.

"Small versions of adults." Ellie answered sarcastically.

"And not just kids, everyone," Hammond continued as he began on another glass, "We're going to open in the summer of next year, that is if the lawyers don't kill me first. I don't care for lawyers, do you?"

"We, uh, don't know any." Grant and Sattler answered nervously.

"Well, unfortunately, I do. There's a particular shoe in my pebble that represents my investors. Says they insist on outside opinions."

"What kind of opinions?" Ellie asked.

"Well, your kind, not to put too fine of a point on it." Hammond explained as he started filling the glasses with champagne, "I mean, let's face it, in your particular fields, you're the top minds. And if I could persuade you to sign off on the park, you know, give it endorsement, maybe even a wee testimonial, then I can get it back on schedule."

"Why would they care what we think?" She asked.

"What kind of park is this?" Alan added.

John Hammond looked at him with an amused grin. He handed him a glass and said, "It's right up your alley. I tell you what, why don't you come down, just the pair of you, for the weekend?" He handed Ellie the other glass and sat on the kitchen countertop, allowing his legs to dangle over the side. "I'd love to have an opinion of a paleobotanist as well. I've got a company airship standing by at Beacon."

Ellie raised an eyebrow at that, "Why would you need something so spacious?"

"My executive assistant is currently negotiating with Ozpin to see if he and his Huntsmen could come and also sign up on the park. After all, I also need the opinion coming from them for security reasons aside from being insurance in case a Grimm happens to wonder too close to the park."

"Wouldn't Ironwood and the Atlesian Huntsmen be a better choice?" Alan asked, which got Hammond briefly scrunching his face before it went back to his kind, grandfatherly demeanor.

"That's already taken care of, though, frankly, James' quite the difficult man to talk with." Hammond said, confirming that Ironwood along with some very special people would be coming in spite of what had happened to the Headmaster recently. "Ironwood has the better perspective when it comes to security, but I need to have more than one Huntsman institution's opinion on the matter, so that's why I am hoping to get Ozpin and his Huntsmen on board with this."

Alan nodded, but...

"Look, I'm sorry," He stood up, "This isn't just possible. We just dug up a new skeleton."

"I could fully compensate you by funding your dig..."

"And this is a very unusual time."

"For a further three years."

Alan and Ellie looked at each other and knew this offer meant much to them and their crew as this would help cover their enormous expenses, including the paying the local Huntsmen from nearby villages for continued protection of the dig site from bandits. They clinked their glasses together and started to laugh.

"Where's the airship?" Ellie asked Alan who was at a loss for words. He clinked glasses with Hammond and hugged Ellie, laughing hysterically with her.

* * *

_Weeks later..._

[Play _Las Gaviotas_ by Madacy Mariachi]

A dirty sedan pulled up to a local marketplace and dropped off a man in a red polo shirt and blue jeans, carrying a leather suitcase and a beige backpack. His outfit made him stood out in the dry tropical climate of Vacuo. He walked into the market after he quickly he paid the cab driver with some cash, following behind him was a petite, beautiful woman of small stature, wearing a whitetail jacket with a pink interior and one wide broad tail, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels and multiple buttons on each side.

"Let's go meet our contact, shall we?" the shady man asked the smaller woman with heterochromia eyes of pink and brown that match like her duo-colored hair with the pink side having some white streaks. She nodded in response silently with a smile on her face since she's rather mute. Both walked to a restaurant with the music playing loudly in the background. His contact turned out to be an obese Caucasian man whose brown hair was curly and wearing eyeglasses, making him look like a computer nerd that has not spent much time outside his basement. The man's name was Dennis Nedry, a former hacker hired by InGen as a computer programmer. He's eating and conversing with another taller, slender man with slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye. The man wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.

They were having a good conversation when they noticed the light brown-haired man and the duo-colored woman.

"Yo, Dodgson!" Dennis said, waving him over.

Dodgson and the petite woman walked over to the table, each taking a seat with the petite woman sitting close to the well-suited mafia boss, who turned out to be her boss and she was his bodyguard.

Roman Torchwick stood up and hugged Neopolitan as he said to her, "Glad you're just in time for lunch, Neo." He then showed her a bowl of neopolitan-colored ice cream. "I saved it for you for bringing this chap to safety."

Neopolitan beamed gleefully at that with a wink to thank him. Dodgson placed his backpack on one side and his suitcase on the other as he sat next to Dennis as he said to the fat man, "You shouldn't use my name."

Dennis looked to Torchwick with a mischievous look on his face with the mafia boss trying his best to stifle his giggles as the traitorous InGen employee did something like this:

"Dodgson. Dodgson! We've got Dodgson here!"

Nobody responded, minding their own business. Dennis said to the man, annoying him much to Roman and Neo's amusement, "See? Nobody cares. Even he and the ice cream girl don't make anyone here raise an eyebrow." He then grabbed Dodgson's hat, "Nice hat. What are you trying to look like? A secret agent?"

Dodgson grabbed a portion of 45,000 lien out of his suitcase and handed the money to Torchwick, "I hope Neo's good as your goons told me."

"Oh ha ha, Dodgson, my man...I can bet you 10 million lien that Neo will take good care of Dennis' back if anything goes wrong." Roman chuckled, "Like I say to my allies, size matters not when it comes to Neo. I advise you not underestimating her, or she will leave you deader than cold fish."

Dodgson got a brief glance of the killer instinct gleaming for a moment in Neo's brown eye that changed to pink within seconds before it reverted back to its original color. She smirked before resuming to spoon her favorite desert. If Dodgson hadn't had the impression that Neo was quite the skilled assassin, he certainly had it now.

"Cute and deadly, hehehehe…" Dennis chuckled at the near comical sight of a little petite woman managing to impress/intimidate BioSyn's head researcher as he ate more of his meal.

BioSyn was a genetics company similar to InGen, but with shadier and muddy track record. The company was known to steal ideas from other scientists. It was known as the only bio-tech company which employs more lawyers than scientists as its modus operandi had more in common with the Schnee Dust Company as it treated its own employees, especially Faunus ones like expendable assets that can be thrown under the bus at the first sign of trouble.

Lewis Dodgson, himself, began his controversial career as a graduate student at Darwin Sciences University in Atlas. He had been dismissed for planning human gene therapy without FDA permission. Later, Dodgson went from one criminal activity to another, and kept on doing experiments on genes, animals, and even Grimm in some attempts until joining BioSyn. He worked his way up, manipulated many scientist from other companies and established a network of people who work for him, until eventually becoming the head of research. Arguably his most notable crime was a rabies vaccine test conducted on farmers in Mistral without their knowledge of consent, which led to at least ten casualties.

Dodgson grabbed the suitcase and handed it to Dennis. "850,000 Lien. On delivery, 50,000 more for each viable embryo. That's about 5.5 million if you get 30 species out of 100 species off the island." Dennis started laughing with giddiness. While working in InGen, he ran into financial trouble and began to believe InGen wasn't paying him enough to do his job during his financial problems. So Nedry decided to accept a job from Lewis Dodgson to steal InGen's dinosaur embryos for $5.5 million dollars so he could catch up on their research.

Bioengineered DNA was the most valuable material next to Dust in Remnant. A single microscopic bacterium contained the genes for a heart-attack enzyme, or nicknamed "frost-minus", which prevents crops from being destroyed by frost, might be worth five billion lien to the right buyer. That aspect of genetics created a bizarre new world of industrial espionage that first was started at the end of the Great War. Dodgson was especially skilled at it. Six decades ago, he convinced a disgruntled geneticist to quit Cetus for BioSyn, and take five strains of engineered bacteria with her. When she walked out of the door with her suitcase, she also discretely transferred her research to BioSyn via USB chip.

InGen, however, presented a tougher challenge. Dodgson wanted more than just bacterial DNA; he wanted frozen embryos. InGen guarded its embryos with the most elaborate security measures rivaling that of the most advanced Atlesian military laboratories. To obtain them, he needed an InGen employee who had access to the embryos, who was willing to steal them, and who could defeat the security. Such a person was not easy to find.

Dodgson had finally located a susceptible InGen employee earlier in the year, who was none other than the man sitting beside him now. While Dennis had no access to genetic material, Dodgson kept in contact, meeting the man monthly at Panera's in Vale, helping him in small ways. And now that InGen was inviting inspectors and Huntsmen to visit the island, it was the moment that he had been waiting for. It meant his man would have access to embryos. With the financial backing of the Torchwick Foundation, a former nonprofit charity organization turned underground criminal enterprise, and reinforcement in the form of Torchwick's skilled bodyguard, the chances to successfully pull the heist off has increased exponentially.

"Oh, I'll get them all!" Dennis said. "Or actually 30 out of 170 species."

That raised Dodgson, Torchwick, and even Neo's eyebrows as none of them were told about the info prior.

"170? Are you trying to pull a leg on me?" Dodgson questioned.

"Hey, I just got the email last night. Apparently they got more of them settled along with the flying dinos, ocean-swimming ones and some Cenozoic critters and many more a week ago. The email is an update that most have settled into their new enclosures," Dennis quickly explained, which had the rest of them having their jaws unhinged. "And he's going to include the Oceanus Rex so that would bring it to around 60 specimens." That had their eyes bugged out of their skulls.

"Monty damned Oum...Hammond's more or less going all out." Dodgson couldn't believe it. "And in such a short notice."

Torchwick whistled out of shocked respect as he lit up his cigar, "The old badger is not holding any punches back this time. Looks like he has the balls to put all of his bets into his park and his bigger-than-life attractions to please his critics if he's resorting to bring the Sea Titan into it."

"Yeah...that means Dennis can still only bring a small number of them. The marine animals, especially the O. Rex, is out of the option." Dodgson remarked.

"Can he bring 30?" Torchwick suggested. Some of the illegal sources that the Torchwick Foundation relied upon was gladiatoral dungeon fights. The fights between beast vs. beast, Grimm vs. Grimm, and beast vs. Grimm were highly popular and in current demand along with the newest demand for new more exotic and bloodthirsty beasts to heighten up the danger level and excitement. With newer beasts comes fresh fights to draw in larger attendance numbers and bigger cash flow for profit. That was one of the reasons why Roman agreed to this deal clandestinely under Cinder's nose with the other being he would need an army of his own for insurance should his current alliance with Cinder and her mysterious master come to an end, or she finds his usefulness ended. That's why he's doing this meeting with his ally in BioSyn and Dennis Nedry under the cover that he's on a business meeting with his own subordinates in charge of the Torchwick operations in Vacuo, which was true.

"30 is already pushing it because that is already at the very limit. Any further, then the canister I have won't be able to store them." Dodgson stated. "Speaking of which, Dennis, we need the embryos back alive. Remember that. They're of no use to us if they don't survive."

"How am I supposed to transport them? You mention something about a canister." Dennis asked curiously.

Dodgson brought out a large can of shaving cream from his backpack. "The bottom screws open. It's cool and compartmentalized inside. Customs can come and even check it inside if they want to." He screws the top back on.

"That's great. Lemme see." Dennis grabbed the can and squeezed out some cream onto his hand. He handed the can to Torchwick who squeezed out a small amount for himself. He applied onto his chin.

"Neo, get the shaver in my pocket." Torchwick said. Neo got a shaver and stroked it across his cheek onto his chin.

"There's enough coolant inside for forty-eight hours."

"No menthol?" Dennis joked.

"That would've sweetened the deal." Roman whispered jokingly to Neo, who then lightly smacked him on his bowler hat.

"The embryos have to be back in Esperanza by then."

Dennis looked at Dodgson seriously, "That's up to your informant and Mr. Torchie's guys on the boat. 7'o clock tomorrow night on the East Dock. They better get it right because the last thing they want is to get locked in when the gate closes at 9 pm with the O. Rex surfacing."

"I'll let them know about the change in situation ASAP. Just make sure you don't keep them waiting any longer than they have to. Alright, apart from that, how are planning to get past through tight security?" Roman asked with Neo finished shaving his chin with the cream wiped off. He lit up another cigar to his mouth and puffed out a stream of smoke. "Don't get me wrong. Neo will certainly help you, more than capable of wreaking the tin cans subtly, but she can only do so much when security has cameras, and androids at every corner."

"Oh, I've got an eighteen-minute window. Eighteen minutes for BioSyn to catch up on ten years of research. Thus, in return, you get your exotic monsters that would bring in millions upon millions of lien from a lot more customers in the future into your pockets." Dennis said.

The server walked over to the table and handed them a check receipt. Dennis looked questioningly at Dodgson and Torchwick, "Don't get cheap on me, fellas. That was Hammond's mistake." Dodgson examined the bill.

* * *

A large InGen airship flew over the ocean. It was designed almost like a flying luxury cruise with two more levels on top of the bottommost and first level were built with luxurious cabins and a main suite to fit more passengers. The topmost cabin near the control room of the ship was more exclusive to the high, very affluential figures and staff. The main suite was designed to combine the aspects of an elaborate dining room and a living room in a mansion. The huge room was designed to have a drinking bar, a pool table, fancy tables, five couches enough to fit four to seven people, and a high-def TV set.

Inside the main suite were Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team CFVY, and later Sun and Neptune's own, which comprised of Sage Ayana and Scarlet David (Team SSSN). They weren't the only ones, however, as there were Atlesian soldiers that were mostly standing around to make sure nothing out of ordinary happened. Then there were other Huntsmen teams hailing from Vacuo's Shade Academy, Mistral's Haven Academy, and Atlas's Atlas Academy.

Team ARBN (Arslan Altan, Bolin Hori, Reese Chloris, and Nadir Shiko), Team BRNZ (Brawnz Ni, Roy Stallion, Nolan Porfiro, and May Zedong), Team NDGO (Nebula Violette, Dew Gayl, Gwen Darcy, and Octavia Ember), and finally Penny Polendina and Ciel Soleil.

They were interacting with Beacon's Huntsmen teams and for the Haven students another fellow Haven Huntsman team. Most of their attention was around the recently recovered Ruby Rose, Nora Valkyrie, and Sun Wukong. The three have healed physically from their injuries and illnesses in Nora's case. However, they didn't come out of the recovery period completely unscathed as they still bore some scars as terrible reminders of the incidents they suffered from. Ruby still has some very faint purple markings of where she was spit at and her arm and legs still bear scars from being bitten by the Dilophosaurs. However, she had suffered from nightmares and seeing random flashes of the horrific memory, which were forms of PTSD (post-traumatic stress disorder). She now carried a prescribed bottle of Prozac in her backpack based on special recommendations from the doctor to Headmaster Ozpin for the special medical accommodation, and she would take one pill of it in the morning daily to try suppress the horror. Due to her shy nature and the horrific nature of the trauma, Ruby would rather not talk too much of it.

Nora, on the other hand, may seemed to retain her bubbly and hyperactive personality that matched her renewed physique as she was no ridden with small pox, stomach flu, and cancer, for which it was after a rather intense chemotherapy with a miraculous outcome, much to Ren's desperate relief. However, only privately known to Team RWBY and Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren especially, she developed a more intense fear of blood or hematophobia. It was first discovered when Nora accidentally cut herself with a knife in cooking class and the moment she saw a drop of her blood leak out from her wound on her hand, she hyperventilated so much that she fainted right on the spot. The doctors determined it probably first appeared when Nora hacked blood from her throat when she coughed from having breathed in the poisonous gas. It was the last sight she saw before she fell slowly lost consciousness when she became sick. As such, it was decided on consensus from both teachers and her teammates to do their best not to show gory images that might trigger her phobia, causing her to unable to function properly. There's still debate on how to deal with her status as a Huntress regarding her traumatic mental condition that could impair her, considering the line of work for Huntress involved quite a bit of blood.

Sun, the Monkey Faunus, was the most affected physically as he still has several stitches on his body along with a prosthetic right leg to replace the one had lost. His tail was crooked and bent for the rest of his life, meaning he can't do much with it or use it to grip onto poles and his Huntsman weapon. More unfortunate was that he now grew terrified and cautious of entering into cramped tight spaces that borderlines on claustrophobia and has developed an irrational fear of crocodiles. Other reptiles, he's okay or cool with it, but crocodiles or anything resembling a crocodile...not so much.

"I still having a hard time comprehending that we're on a company airship! Let alone belonging to a CEO! But I'm not complaining!" Nora wolfed down the last of her pancakes on her plate as she and her teammates sat on a table next to the table Team RWBY and Penny Polendina was sitting in. They, too, except for Penny, were eating their own breakfast that had been excellently prepared by the best chefs that John Hammond himself had hired. They and everyone else had to wake up early in the morning and had no time to go to the cafeteria to grab any breakfast, but Hammond was prepared in getting the chefs to cook up delicious breakfast for the inspector, advisors, and the rest of his guests.

"Heck yeah! I know, right?!" Yang patted her belly after finishing her satisfying meal of ham, sunny side eggs, bacon, and French toast. "This food here on the airship is kickass and more so than what we got at Beacon!"

"And the strawberry-chocolate chip cookies are like mana from heaven!" Ruby exclaimed childishly with Zwei chomping down a cookie and barking in agreement.

"On top of that you had French toast," Weiss said as she wiped her mouth after drinking her tea, "I am surprised that you haven't been bouncing off the walls right about now."

"*GASP*! Such heresy!" Ruby pointed the finger of doom at her partner, "Anyone who even mutters a word against such delicacy that is the best thing since bread shall be sacrificed to the Cookie Monster!" And she did with such a cute pout that most of her friends laughed joyfully at the childish scene.

"That sounds so cute, my best friend!" Penny Polendina said, which made Ruby puff up her cheeks, making her attempt at defiance even more adorable than it was possible.

"Good to see that you've gotten back to the Ruby we know of," Pyrrha said.

"Of course, I bounce back in no time! I mean, I had some help not to give you guys no credit." Ruby scratched her head sheepishly.

"Some is a big understatement of the century," Weiss said with a smirk.

"Those weeks were rough that's for sure, but in the end we made it through somehow," Jaune commented.

"Agreed, it was quite the harrowing experience, a lot of confusion and distress has happened during those days," Ren said with a sigh.

"Yeah, no shit." Yang said, "You were quite the zombie when Nora was knocked out cold."

"I wasn't exactly myself. That was one of the worst times of my life where I was dead to the world." Ren groaned at how much miserable he allowed to slink himself into out of fear of losing his childhood friend.

"And you were depressed like shit," the voice came from Coco Adel, the beret-wearing, sunshade-fitted leader of Team CFVY, a team of second year Hunters, sounding from the couch where she and her teammates were sitting.

"You guys had it the hardest and it was not hard to notice." Velvet, the brown Rabbit Faunus jumped in. "Especially with Blake when I remember seeing her walking down the school so miserable."

Back then, Blake had a long talk with Neptune about what the heck happened to VPD investigation unit that got decimated by what appeared to be a giant alligator in the sewers with the barely-conscious Sun Wukong, Neptune Vasilias, and the disgraced police captain the only survivors to escape from the horror. Afterwards late at night, Blake finally dragged herself into her team's dormitory looking like she was about to rolled over. Yang noted that her usually sharp, yet gentle amber eyes had turned red and morose with the light in her eyes jaded to the point that they were hardly visible at all. Velvet had seen it all happen when her rabbit ears happened to hear Blake's feet dragging hard through the carpet.

"I was shocked to hear that too that next day when you guys told us what had happened to Sun," Jaune said to Team RWBY, as he ate his breakfast sausage, recalling how emotionally-laden and gut-wrenching the discussion was coming from Blake, who was hard hit from seeing her new friend nearly dying in the hospital from the grievous wounds.

"It was difficult for me to register that Vale could easily be infiltrated by alien organisms without alerting anyone," Penny frowned at that when she had first heard the story from Ruby.

"Yeah, we were just not having a good month, and it didn't help that I was knocked out cold for all of the drama which I learned affected my team's morale badly." Ruby said with her head down with Zwei's ears hanging low, sensing Ruby's change in tone.

"It wasn't your fault, Ruby. Well...kinda, but don't dwell on that. That's not the point," Blake spoke up as she was sitting next to Sun, "You didn't know what to expect in that alley. None of us were prepared, even less knew what those things were that suddenly appeared out of nowhere."

"But I should have listened to my guts as clearly something wasn't right back then!" Ruby whined. "Then I wouldn't have made you all depressed and worried because of me."

"Whoa! Hey Hey Hey! Chill, dudette. You didn't know how to react when you have not seen anything like those things before. You think were the only one who got jumped on by something new and totally foreign?" The Monkey Faunus pointed to his own stitched scars and his right prosthetic limb under the jeans. "Because I was totally freaking out too when I got jumped and in my case, dragged into the sewage water."

"Oh, man, don't make me recall how much trouble we were wracked with just trying to look for you and how much you stank having to pull you out." Neptune shivered at that moment when he and the police captain had to nasally bear the dank, pugnant smell from all the crap in the water.

"I mean, it wasn't easy for me either before and after getting out of the hospital to rejoin my team with all of the fun and joy sucked out of them, but that didn't stop us from trying to make the best of it." Sun remarked with a more somber smile, which comforted Ruby a bit seeing she wasn't the only one burdened with trying to keep the team together.

"Yeah...we didn't come out of that month unscathed either," Coco said with a more comforting, sympathetic demeanor, "It's like that when you're Huntress. Most days you're ready to take on the challenge, but there have been days that something unexpected will jump at you and will screw you up majorly. The only difference was knowing how to handle them."

"Even when we weren't the most badly affected of the peculiar incident, some of us grew a bit more...paranoid about walking out into the campus, especially at night." Yatsuhashi carefully stated.

"Don't remind me." Velvet's face blushed out of embarrassment as the memory sprung back in her head as to how more flighty she has become of darkened areas ever since searching through dark alleys for more of the reptilian predators.

"Damn, looks like everyone was shaken. I am glad that there were not much Grimm intruding into Beacon at the time." Yang made wiping motion of her hand across her face.

"And don't get us started on the chemotherapy." Ren groaned.

"And I had the weirdest dream of being irradiated with by the black hole and becoming the Vortex Queen, shoving Grimm right into the stinking black hole they came from!" Nora gleefully stated out of nowhere with her peers drawing a blank.

"Your pink bomber has some of the wackiest dreams I ever heard of," Coco said with a deadpanned look in her eyes.

"Like you have no idea," Ren pinched his nose bridge.

"Because you know it is true, isn't it right, Renny?" Nora said exaggeratedly.

"You sure the chemotherapy didn't mess around with her brain or something?" Neptune asked Team J(N)PR skeptically.

"I think she has always been like this." That was all Pyrrha could say.

"It could have been a lot **Nor-st**," Yang made use of Nora's name for her own pun, which made everyone groan and even one soldier to spit out his water.

"Yaaaannnngggg!" Ruby facepalmed.

"That's really a new low. I mean, come on! Really?" Nora was certainly displeased with her fellow powerhouse using her own name for a bad pun.

"I have no regrets about it whenever the opportunity arises for the Pun Queen," Yang shrugged her shoulders. She gave a small piece of unfinished bacon to Zwei, who easily chomped it up.

"Is she for real?" Nadir was heard grumbling.

"Anyway, moving on! I am thrilled that Mr. Masrani had talked to Ozpin about allowing us to go on a vacation like this, especially after the Vytal Festival had been cancelled." Ruby needed to change the subject and it worked with her peers agreeing with her on that note.

"It was a little unusual, but I think it's sorely needed after the fiasco we went through." Sage Ayana spoke with Teams NDGO, BRNZ, and ARBN nodding at that.

"Yeah, a nice little tropical resort to kick back and chill out under the sun!" Yang stretched her arms.

"But I heard rumors here and there that it is some kind of biological resort." Pyrrha stated.

"Biological? You mean some kinda zoo?" Velvet had a question mark pop on top of her head as she asked the question in general to anyone.

"I wasn't aware of it. Do you think it'd be mostly the wildlife on Isla Nublar?" Dew questioned.

"With peccaries, monkeys, and some of the same birds from the mainland? That sounds kinda lame when I heard from the old man it is hyped to be bigger and unusual than anything like before it." Brawnz commented while playing pool ball with Arslan Altan.

"Huh...I wonder what Mr. Masrani or Mr. Hammond truly knows about the park he'd want us to tour." Weiss cupped her chin in thought.

* * *

_Within the VIP cabin room near the Control Room..._

Inside a white room with blue curtains and beige gray carpeting were 13 individuals. On one side sat John Hammond on his beautifully illustrious chair made of fine mahogany, who was still in his all-white clothes and held his cane. On the blue couch next to him on his left sat Ellie Sattler, who had changed into a clean pink shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, shorts that showed off her long legs, and boots. She leaned against Alan Grant in his blue shirt and khaki pants, who was messing with his fossil raptor claw. To his left was Headmaster Ozpin in his unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt, dark green pants, and black trouser pants, who's holding a cane of his own. Further down to the end of the couch was Qrow Branwen, drinking a bit of his beverage from his flask.

On the next couch to Hammond's right down in order sat the most unexpected person of all of them.

Ian Malcolm.

A man in his late twenties with black, messy hair and with stubbings of a shaved beard on his chin and bottom of his jaw with sharp cheekbones. His getup was almost diametrically opposite to what he normally wore; a black button-up shirt, a black leather jacket, black slacks, black dress shoes, even dark glasses.

Further down the couch was Donald Gennaro as his outfit was pure business. White shirt and red tie, grey blazer, but instead of pants, he decided on a pair of grey shorts and he was holding an off-white hat. To his right was Taiyang Xiao Long, who had insisted on being on the trip with his daughters after their rather traumatic incident with the lizards, Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck, and finally Atlas Academy's Headmaster, James Ironwood in his white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie, and a white glove on his right hand. His suit pants share the same color as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in gray. Accompanying him was Specialist Winter Schnee.

Ian Malcolm decided to be the icebreaker.

"So, you two dig up dinosaurs?" he asked the only two paleontologists in the room.

Ellie chuckled, "Well..."

"We try to," Alan finished. Malcolm started laughing a bit at that.

"You folks will have to get used to Dr. Malcolm. He suffers from a deplorable excess of personality, especially for a mathematician." Hammond explained with humorous snide to him.

"Chaotician, actually," Ian corrected as he put a piece of gum into his mouth and started to chew, "Hammond here doesn't subscribe to chaos, particularly what it has to say about his little science project."

"Codswallop. Ian, you've never been able to sufficiently explain your concerns..." Hammond swore dismissively.

"Oh, John, don't. Because of the behavior of the system in phase space?"

"A load, if I may say so, of fashionable number crunching."

"Dr. Sattler, Dr. Grant, and to you wonderful people of the Huntsmen Academia," Malcolm also turned his head to nearly all of the Huntsmen professors and professionals, "You've all heard of the Chaos Theory?"

Most of them answered 'No' with the exception of Ozpin and Ironwood, who answered 'Yes' with the latter being skeptical and annoyed of it.

"How could I forget about your theory, Ian? With how much you've practically pounded it into my head with every chance you got," Ozpin talked to the eccentric doctor like old friends' time and sake, which they were back in their younger years.

"Hehehe...okay okay, but let's not try to spoil it for everyone else here, especially with another Mr. Control Freak here in the room who's solely reliant on automatons to ensure any semblance of control," Malcolm whispered in a subtly mocking manner.

"I can hear you fine, Dr. Malcolm, and I'll tell you that your theory is Feilong washup as my armies have everything under our control," Ironwood sneered.

"Which is all the more likely for the Chaos Theory to come to bite you back in your steel-encased balls, the more you tighten your grip, Mr. Ironman." Malcolm half-joked back at him, which got others in the room, except John Hammond and Ozpin, laughing at his expense, much to Winter's chagrin.

"Eccentric, but I like him already! You got burned good, Jimmy." Qrow guffawed hysterically much to her further chagrin.

"Shut up you…" Winter said with her teeth clenched while Atlas' Headmaster could only clench his jaws with a lot of effort to restrain himself before he breathed out hard.

"I'll take that into consideration, Ian Malcolm. The next time you speak out in one of your scheduled seminars in Atlas itself." Ironwood said with his face barely showing red.

"I've never seen Ironwood this flustered since Glynda caught him glancing naked that one time," Oobleck whispered to Port, who chuckled without care.

"Ah...Ian's one of those few people I know of personally that can get under Ironwood's thick skin and Grimm for that matter and to live to tell his swagger, my boy!" Port praised the eccentric doctor.

"No please, Mr. Bushybrows...don't mention it. It happens to be one of my enduring charms." Malcolm caught onto that, stating humorously while the portly professor didn't mind the nickname at all. "Anyone else familiar with Chaos Theory?"

"No." Ellie answered.

"Non-linear equations?" No response.

"Strange attractors?" More silence. "Dr. Sattler, Specialist Schnee, I refuse to believe that you aren't familiar with the concept of attraction." At that, Taiyang choked on orange juice he was drinking and Doctor Oobleck was kind enough to help him properly get it down through his throat. Qrow laughed even more boisterously, grabbing onto his own gut. Then the two other Beacon teachers couldn't help, but join in on the laughter. Ozpin remained neutrally stoic with a small smirk at the edge of his mouth's corner while Ironwood rubbed between his eyes to nurse a growing migraine, feeling he just lost half of his brain cells. Ellie turned her head to hide her blush.

Winter, on the other hand, was indignantly furious with her face turning pink with embarassment,

"What would you know of being attractive?"

"I am always learning to be a more handsome Dr. Malcom. I would like to know what would be your take on the concept of attraction since you had experienced with lots of lustful suitors back in the day with your quite a control freak of a father that's running the Schnee Dust Company," Malcolm said, calmly and suavely that just caused Winter to be more flustered and angrier to the point she's trying to find the words, but couldn't as Malcolm spoke the truth.

"I-I-I...y-y-you! I am not my father's daughter!" Winter's face went redder than a tomato with Qrow doubling over with Ironwood now grasping his head in his gloved hands.

"Oh by the Brothers...looks like Winter gotten all hot and melty all of the sudden before we even reached the tropics," Taiyang joked, which only made things worse, or depending on whom, quite more hilarious for others.

Hammond turned to Gennaro, and said, "I bring the scientists and the Huntsmen, you bring a rock star," then he looked out through the cockpit window thanks to the door to the control room being opened ajar. He pointed, "There it is."

The InGen airship began it's approach onto Isla Nublar, heading for an opening in the cliffs covered from top to bottom in lush verdant rainforests. The opening became a full canyon, heavily forested. Birds, ranging from the island's native species of colorful macaws that were violet, yellow, and green to the orange-blue-billed toucans, flew out from the canopies in huge flocks around the airship with a symphony of squawks and caws sounding out all over the air.

"Wow! So pretty," Ruby said wide-eyed as she pushed her hands against the glass viewing windows of the main suite. Zwei barked excitedly at the flying flocks of vibrant birds.

"Welp...looks like we're here folks. Isla Nublar, one of the two island continents," Coco stated with a smirk. Isla Nublar is one of the two main island continents that make up the Muerte Archipelago; a unique chain of islands that have two island continents, Isla Nublar about the size of three states, Texas, Oklahoma, and New Mexico put together, with Isla Sorna being the largest of the two as being about slightly larger than one half of Australia; surrounded by two relatively smaller islands, Isla Mantanceros and Isla Tacano, that were equivalent in island size to Borneo and Sumatra, and the smallest, Isla Pena, roughly equal to New Zealand.

"Amazing biodiversity!" Penny exclaimed.

"Isla Nublar has one of the richest island fauna and flora found nowhere else in the world. Clearly perfect for Hammond to build a tropical resort," Ciel commented coolly.

"No kidding! I gotta get me a selfie to send to my family!" Reese Chloris quickly brought her Scroll to camera mode and put it into selfie mode to pit herself against the background of the flocks as the airship flew through the canyon.

Even the soldiers were admiring the colorful view of the birds and rainforests.

"No way I am missing out on this opportunity." Roy grinned, bringing out his own Scroll to take a picture.

"Hey, girls! Let's do a groupie pic real quick!" Nebula shouted with her teammates scrambling to get in front of the viewing glass.

"Octavia! Can you do the selfie for us?" Gwen asked.

"For sure!" Octavia already got her Scroll into selfie mode, "Smile for the camera!"

"This is a close second to the bird's eye view of Beacon," Yang remarked.

"The island is certainly beautiful," Pyrrha said as the speaker intercom came on with the voice of John Hammond speaking, "Bad wind shears. We have to drop fast enough. So, hang on, because it can be a little bumpy." Suddenly the airship lurched slightly downward. All the passengers, besides Hammond, almost flew out of their seats or fell onto their butts. Air sickness returned to Jaune as the medication wore off with Pyrrha screaming,

"Quick! He's gonna vomit!"

Hammond in the VIP room chuckled and looked at everyone in the room, "Yahoo."

Gennaro laughed politely, while hurrying to put his seatbelt on. Ian was calm, and coolly put his on. Ellie, Ozpin, Qrow, Taiyang, Port, Oobleck, Ironwood, and Winter did the same with theirs, but Alan was as lucky, since he somehow managed to grab two female buckles. The airship was now descending onto a large landing pad on top of a large facility center that served as both a monorail station and a bus station in at the very mouth of the canyon near a waterfall.

A small argument ensued as Grant struggled to secure himself. Hammond tried to help throwing out instructions, "You need that piece over here, and that piece...well, we'll have landed by the time you get it right." Forgoing everything else, Alan decided to be practical about it by tying both ends tightly about his waist. He didn't care if it looked ridiculous as long as it worked.

The airship finally landed. Down the stairs past the monorail station leading into the bus ramp below waited a pair of armored, military styled bus colored jungle camouflage each big enough to fit thirty people, which was enough to transport a large number of Hunters, a small group of Atlas' soldiers and Huntsmen professionals. The pair of red and tan jeeps were also waiting down there. All of them have numbers on their side. Four men ran up to the InGen airship as the door ramp opened. Hammond went out first to admire the scenery, followed by Gennaro, who immediately hurried for a jeep down the stairs. Alan and Ellie came next, with Ian brining up the rear with the rest of the Hunters following them.

* * *

As the airship pulled away, the jeeps, with Ian, Alan, and Ellie in the lead one, Hammond and Gennaro in the second one; then the buses, the first one carrying Beacon's Huntsmen-in-training, Team SSSN, Penny, Ciel, Ozpin, Taiyang, Zwei, and Oobleck, was in between the second jeep and the second and last bus containing other Huntsmen teams, Qrow, Ironwood, Winter, and the Atlesian soldiers that were wearing blue armor with some in yellow armor that were Ironwood's bodyguards. They all traveled down a dirt road, a bridge over a river that was towered over by an incomplete monorail track, and through a gateway in a long electrified fence that had to be almost thirty feet high close to a building-sized gate with the sign on top titled, "Jurassic Kingdom". As they passed through, the workers closed the smaller gates. On the door was a sign that read, "Danger, 10,000 Volts." The automobiles continued through the jungle.

In the rear jeep, Gennaro and Hammond were in a heavy conversation.

"The full 300 miles of perimeter fence are in place?" The former asked.

"And the concrete moats, and the motion sensor tracking system. Gennaro, dear boy, relax. Try and enjoy yourself." Hammond said back in a relaxed tone.

"Let's get something straight, John. This isn't a weekend excursion. This is a serious investigation of the stability of the island continent. Your investors, whom I represent, are deeply concerned. Forty-eight hours from now, if they're not convinced," he pointed at the lead car and the buses behind them," I'm not convinced. I'll shut you down, Hammond."

Hammond smiled and said, "In forty-eight hours, I'll be accepting your apologies."

The jeeps and the armored buses pulled to a stop atop a grassy hill somewhere on the island.

"Stop stop stop! Halt!" Hammond ordered the driver to stop the vehicle.

Ruby looked out through the window when Zwei was barking at something outside. She almost dropped her Scroll with her eyes widened in shock when she saw something she knew wasn't supposed to be possible.

"Yang..." Ruby whispered out loud, which got her sister away from her Scroll communicating with her other friends.

"What is it?" Yang looked in the direction that Ruby was looking and her mouth dropped to the seat.

Jaune's eyes widened with his brain nearly stopped and rebooted quickly like a mental whiplash that he only muttered, "What the?"

"Holy-!" Weiss, thankfully didn't finish her swearing.

The others caught onto what Ruby was seeing, especially Ozpin, who nearly dropped his coffee mug at the sight of something...enormous.

"Dear brothers," Ozpin said.

Ellie was busy examining a plant she had found, talking to herself.

"This shouldn't be here," she said. Alan stood up in his seat and took off his sunglasses to get a better look, mouth open in shock like the others. "Alan, this species of Veriforman's been extinct since the Cretaceous Period. I mean, this thing- what? What?" she said as Grant reached down, grabbed the top of her head and turned to face the same direction as him. She saw it and she too stood in her seat.

The Hunters, Headmasters, and the soldiers rushed out of the buses outside.

Qrow looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

Ironwood and Winter were flabbergasted.

"Oh my god..." James swore with his pupils shrunk.

Walking across the plain, not twenty feet from the vehicles, was a gigantic reptilian creature. It looked similar to a spiny giraffe with its long neck, stocky, grayish elephantine body and long, columnar legs. It walked past the vehicles, bellowing out like a whale on a deeper baritone as it lumbered by up to a tall tree and began eating. Alan and Ellie exited their car and walked up to it.

"It's- it's a dinosaur," was all Grant could muster.

Ellie wasn't any better, barely managing an "uh-huh".

"You got to be shitting me," Coco took off her sun shades, not caring if Velvet heard it, who was just as stunned as she was.

"No. Freaking. Way." Neptune was floored for the first time seeing a living flesh and blood dinosaur in front of him.

Blake clasped her mouth with hands.

Team NDGO were squealing, awestruck and surprised that they were seeing something that should have been extinct, live and move again.

"Incredible," Ciel stood beside a stunned Penny whose database was on the verge of rebooting for the poor awestruck android.

The soldiers were speechless like Winter and everyone else was.

Hammond walked past the lead car towards Alan and Ellie, chuckling.

Ian remained in the car, no less astonished. "You did it." he whispered, "You crazy son of a bitch, you did it."

Tai walked, or rather staggered like a delusional drunk to a shocked Qrow Branwen, who was drinking harder on his beverage more than usual. "Hey, Qrow. Is this a dream?"

"If it is, somebody better pinch us out of our sleep," Qrow stammered, watching the dinosaur browse through the tree top.

Alan and Ellie walked closer, making observations all the way, "Oh this is definitely the proof that this creature is definitely warm-blooded and moves through the plains like an elephant."

"This thing is so majestic!"

"This thing's got a, what? 25, 27-foot neck?" Alan asked briefly turning to look at Hammond then back up at the long-necked dinosaur.

"Brachiosaur? Fifty." Hammond corrected and nearly all of the young Hunters gasped.

"Fifty?!"

"Jeez! That's enormous!"

"That guy's definitely at the top of the world!"

"Right." Alan muttered.

The Brachiosaurus let out a short loud bellow before it suddenly reared up on its hind legs, supporting itself on a long tail, reaching for a clump of branches higher-up in the tallest monkey-puzzle tree. It grabbed them in its mouth, pulled until they all snapped off, and fell back down on all fours, causing the ground to shake. Everyone was shaken off their feet and have fallen onto their bottoms from the seismic tremors caused by the Brachiosaurus.

"We're gonna make a fortune with this place," Gennaro said to himself. He hoped to Oum that this island continent was safe.

"How fast are they?" Grant asked Hammond.

"Well, we clocked the T-Rex at 35 miles per hour." Hammond replied.

"T-T. Rex?" Ellie asked, amazed, "You said you got a T. Rex?"

"Uh-huh."

Alan grabbed Hammond by the shoulder, "Say again."

"Heh, we have a T. Rex."

Grant didn't feel so good. Ozpin spaced out from hearing that the island has the most dangerous dinosaur on the planet and James Ironwood swore he saw Ruby and Jaune fainting with their teammates and friends now panicking, trying to wake them up.

"Bart, tell me I'm hearing things, am I?" Port for the first time sounded both excited and anxious at the same time.

"I'm afraid not." That was all Bart could say.

"You gotta be joking me," Qrow dropped his flask out of horror.

Alan on the other hand felt light-headed and was losing his balance. He felt like he was going to hurl. He tried to stay vertical, putting his feet shoulder-width apart and putting his hands on his knees, but he eventually fell onto his bottom.

"Put your head between your legs," Ellie said.

"Mr. Hammond! When you said you have a T. Rex, do you mean-?" Arslan asked the elderly CEO.

"Triceratops, Ankylosaurus, Apatosaurus, Pteranodons, Stegosaurs, Parasaurolophus, Allosaurs, Spinosaurs, Megalania, Moas, Mosasaurs, Deinosuchus, Titanoboa, giant turtles and the rest brought back from many periods of Earth's prehistory! You name it, we got them." Hammond answered back with jovial laughter.

Everyone erupted with screams. Mostly of happiness, some of trepidation, and some from shock understandably, including Sun, who was not thrilled upon hearing about giant prehistoric crocodiles existing on the island.

His skin had paled, lost of his color, as he mumbled weakly like an idiot, "C-c-c-crocodiles..."

The blonde Monkey Faunus' eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell down with a resounding thud on the grass.

"SUN! SUN!" Neptune, alarmed, including Sage and Scarlet, rushed to his side.

"My old friends, children, Dr. Grant," Hammond said with a chuckle as he walked past the couple to look at the valley the hill overlooked. "My dear Dr. Sattler, welcome to Jurassic Kingdom." Every person, including the quickly woken up Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc turned and beheld an even grander sight; a pair of Brachiosaurus emerged from a lake down in the valley, a small group of Parasaurolophus were drinking from the lake, a trio of shaggy, ostrich-like giant birds called the Moa were socializing together, flocks of Gallimimus and Struthiomimus walking together alongside a larger herd of Triceratops. Further out into valley were a small herd of Stegosaurus that were overshadowed by herds of Apatosaurus and Diplodocus. In the middle, huge herds of Styracosaurus, Maiasaura, a small group of Pachycephalosaurus, and a lone Ankylosaurus were feasting on the ferns and grasses. Resounding from them, a symphony of bestial sounds from a lost world now reborn.

Up in the skies above, small numbers of Pteranodon soar gracefully in the air like herons. On top of the tree canopy, a single Haast Eagle was seen perching on a branch as it let out a banshee-like shriek.

"Oh my gods…," Pyrrha spoke through her hands muffling her mouth as tears of joy and wonder seeped through the corners of her eyes with her heart pounding at the majesty of Jurassic Kingdom.

"I wish Mom was here to see this, Yang," Ruby cried and laughed.

"Me, too." Yang wiped the tears away from her lilac eyes. Taiyang knelt down beside her daughters and hugged them. The daughters hugged back at their father, forgetting about the trauma from a month ago, just taking in the wondrous, miraculous experience in front of them. Ren and Nora clasped each others' hands.

"A prehistoric paradise of Eden," Ozpin said.

"They're moving in herds. They do move in herds," Alan said to Ellie. Hammond knelt down next to the pair with Ozpin kneeling beside them as well.

"How did you accomplish this?" Ozpin asked his old friend and InGen entrepreneur.

"I'll show you all." Hammond said quietly.


	4. Playing God

**Playing God**

* * *

The jeeps and armored buses pulled out of the jungle and drove up to the staircase leading up to a grand magnificent building. Cone-shaped with blue windows and roof covers made out of wood on each side of the structure. It is supported by a gray semicircular building with two smaller cone grooves on each side of the larger main one. The sign said, _Samsung Innovation Center_.

Everyone got off the vehicles and unloaded their small baggages off of them. Hammond led the way up the stairs as he pushed the double doors open. Inside was a large lobby that contained the complete skeleton of a T. rex on top of a small mechanical balcony with floodlights. Surrounding it were all these incomplete electronic panels for interactive exhibits that were being worked on with some of the wiring still in the process being put in place by the technicians and engineers. The only ones that worked was a large-sized holographic device behind the skeletal T. rex that was covering it into a holographic still of the Tyrannosaurus's flesh and blood body complete with scales and small crocodile-like scutes and dorsal spikes on its neck and tail, which then slowly transitioned to show the animal being partially covered in emu-like, furry feathers, particularly at the small arms, head, and neck, resembling a lion's mane. Behind it was a winding staircase that led to a second-floor balcony where there was an IMAX Theatre and above it, a transparent window to a heavily forested mountain flanked by other window panels that let some light in. From the ceiling hung a banner that said, "When Dinosaurs Ruled Remnant."

"Good day," Hammond said to a worker as he led the group into the lobby. Then everyone heard startled shouting coming from their right where they saw a disheveled man in his mid-forties with sharper facial features, duller brown mustache and dark coffee hair with some graying appearing. He was wearing his silver glasses and his outfit was dark silver buttoned up coat with a blue buttoned shirt underneath. He had dark, brown-striped long pants with a black belt and handsome black shoes. On his jacket was the Jurassic Kingdom tag with it saying his full name:

_Edward_ _G. Regis; Chief Operations Officer_

He was followed by a more rugged individual with younger facial features and darker hair with a somewhat receded forehead. He was clearly wearing cobalt-blue security uniform that looked like a cross between an army and police outfit complete with a blue cap. He, too, has a Jurassic Kingdom-styled name tag which read,

_Hoffman "Tough Boots" Hickory_

Both of them were having trouble with two, not people, but rather...birds! And rather unusual ones at that because the first one looked like an ordinary-looking junglefowl about the size of a pony! What was more unusual was that this rooster had a long, green lizard-like tail that poked through where the ornate tail feathers, but that was compensated that the tail itself had long beautiful golden, brown-striated feathers. The bird had small, but sharp reptilian teeth in its beak indicating an artificial genetic reversal in play and the presence of iguana-like spines on its neck. The dino-rooster hybrid crowed out, running and flapping its wings revealing their long scaly fingers. Flying above it was its relatively smaller, yet good-sized avian companion; an ancient dino-bird recognizable to anyone in the scientific community as an Archaeopteryx, distinguishable by its clawed wings, bony feathery tail, and small yellow beaked jaws lined with sharp teeth. Its size was definitely notable, about the size of a large hawk. It had plumage that was reminiscent of a scarlet macaw with red, yellow, and blue feathers. The amethyst tail feathers were long and resplendent like those of the quetzal. It had a wild looking hoatzin-like headcrest with long quill-like feathers sticking outward.

"PRAPRA! RAWK! RAWK!" squawked out the Archaeopteryx in an imitation of the word 'Papa' when it saw its master, John Hammond.

"Goddamnit, Hick! Help me with Dino!" Ed Regis hollered.

"Watch the tail!" Hoffman shouted, but was too late when the dino-rooster's feathery tail smacked into Ed Regis' face, making him lose his grip on the rooster's chest as the hybrid dino-bird made a beeline towards Hammond.

"Dino! Archie!" John Hammond knelt down to embrace the dino-rooster hybrid and the rooster purred and chirped softly, behaving less like an actual rooster, but more akin to a dog as it not only was content with the elderly CEO petting its feathery neck and scratching the spot on its head behind its fleshy head crest, but also carefully grooming the man's white sideburns with its beak. "Are you a good rooster, Dino? A good rooster, Dino? Yes, you are!" John chuckled delightfully with the rooster purring even more so, much to the surprise of everyone not working in Jurassic Park, especially Ruby, Yang, Taiyang, and Weiss.

They were even more befuddled when Archie, the Archaeopteryx spoke as intelligently as a parrot when it landed on John's shoulder, "Prapra come home! RAWK EHOO!"

"Yes, I'm back, little Archie! How's my little Archie?"

"Both of them have been fine, Mr. Hammond, though out of them, Archie was the most heartsick. She clearly missed you, sir." Ed Regis said with a tired smile in contrast to his frustrated face from earlier, brushing some of the feathers off of his coat. Hoffman has also calmed down a bit.

"Oh, I'm sure she has missed me. Haven't you, Archie?" John asked the ancient, yet clearly bright bird while he petted Dino, softly stroking against his soft neck spines.

"Rawk! Archie! Archie!" The Archaeopteryx bobbed its head up and down as if nodding yes to the old man's question.

"OMG! That thing could talk!" Ruby squealed, almost screaming. Yang was no better as she found the scene to be cute to behold.

"But the rooster, it's huge! About the size of a large dog!" Jaune was shocked at the size of the dino-fowl.

"And it has teeth and a tail some more!" Nora pointed at the reptilian features that she knew was not found in any chicken she had encountered.

"Yes, correct me if I am wrong, John, but are these things-?" Ozpin was interrupted as John Hammond went straight to introducing his unusual pets.

"Meet my avian friends. The few of the very important animals that have helped made this park possible." He then gestured to the pony-sized dino-rooster, "Meet Dino. He's a third generation of genetically modified chickens, naturally hatched from an egg laid by a mother dino-rooster with his father being a dino-rooster himself. A second generation one being hatched from an egg laid by his mother, who was among the first dino-rooster, or Chickenosaurus."

"You mean, that Dino...he- he-h-he-he...That bird hatched naturally without any, you know, defects? Any behavior issues?" Ironwood stammered in shock of what he was seeing in front of him right now. He had heard of a select few of chickens having their ancient reptilian traits that were usually deactivated or dormant once they, as chicks, developed properly inside the eggs, reactivated. From the reports he had seen of tapping open specific genes during the developmental stage like teeth and tail, it was a meticulous operation and not many chicks survive being tampered first thing in the egg. Only a few make it out to hatch. Even fewer make it past into adulthood as those individuals often having physiological and breathing problems.

"No, to that first question, James. The Chickenosaur chicks developed just fine. As for your second one, there were some, but not beyond the ordinary what you'd see in a typical rooster chick growing up. It's mostly hormones and Dino trying to cope through them, which makes him not more any aggressive or excitable than a rooster or a dog on a really crappy day or when you give them food." Hammond answered with a shrug of his shoulders, "Besides, on most days, he's friendly, and curious when it comes to new people, but do be warned, he's quite the showoff."

The general could only nod slowly, doing his best to absorb the little information he had been given. Dino clucked as he checked out the strange visitors with inquisitiveness in his eyes, turning his head around, side to side in rapid motion, while puffing up his feathers and fanning his tail feathers to make himself look imposing and impressive at the same time as he strutted around.

The hybrid bird did a short dance, hopping abound on his feet, shaking his body and wings about, showing off his flashy colors probably to show that's he's the top bird of the place besides InGen's CEO. He finished off his dance of dominance with his signature crowing,

_ROCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!_

Much to the crowd's amusement, even the workers who stopped briefly to clap at Dino's performance before going back to their work. Except for Zwei who was feeling a twinge of jealousy that this weird lizard-bird was stealing the show. Especially when Ruby was fawning over Dino instead of him. So he put on an indifferent reaction to Dino.

"Wow! That was good!" Ruby praised Dino.

"He really knows how to put on a show," Blake remarked with a subtly smug smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth, a bit of satisfaction in seeing her longtime rival, Zwei, starting reel in jealousy.

"He's quite the _strut_, isn't he?" Yang said her pun, which everyone ignored.

"Better than some of my friends in Atlas," Weiss muttered quietly enough only for her team to hear her.

In the balcony above, two boys, one younger and the other clearly taller and older than his younger brother watched the scene from below.

Then John Hammond went on to introduce his second pet.

"And this is Archie. She's our first Archaeopteryx to be cloned, one of the first prehistoric birds to be de-extinct when the park was just getting started." Hammond said.

"Incredible! The first ever prehistoric bird to be discovered in the shales of Hatokosh in Atlas and the one of the first missing links between reptiles and birds!" Oobleck said in amazement.

Archie hopped and fluttered over to Velvet, who wasn't expecting the smaller dino-bird to perch onto her shoulder.

"Whoa...easy there. Easy there," Velvet was startled when Archie squeaked, chirping melodiously as she probed her face. The Faunus didn't feel at all in any danger from the bird. In fact, she saw an intelligent being possessing childlike curiosity in its lavender blue eyes. The dino-bird inspected next her pair of rabbit ears, but no one, except a chuckling Hammond, was prepared when the bird squawked so loudly into her sensitive Faunus ear,

"NOT THE PRAPRA!"

"EEEYAAHHH!" Velvet jumped out of her skin with her brain so shocked that she nearly fell halfway over. She scrambled over behind Yatsu, trembling out of shock, scared out of her nerves.

"What the hell was that for?!" Yang was so shocked that the bird shouted something rude.

"Hahahaha...Don't be terrified of her. That's how Archie is when it comes to strangers." Hammond reassured her. "It takes a while for her to get warmed up to someone other than me."

"Quite choosy, isn't she?" Port remarked, "She almost reminds me of how cranky and picky my grandma was."

He watched as the mischievous Archie flew to every person squawking, "NOT THE PRAPRA!" at every person. She even boldly landed on top of their heads, using her toe claws and her hyperextensible toe claw to ruffle up their hair.

"Hey!" Ellie laughed as she shoved the bird away from her blonde hair.

Alan quickly put his hat onto his head shut, discouraging Archie from doing the same to him.

"No way I am letting her do that," May muttered as she pulled down onto her skull cap so as to not let Archie yank it off.

Malcolm laughed at how the Huntsmen and Huntresses-in-training, who were trained to destroy Grimm, were being heckled by a prehistoric bird, despite being heckled himself.

Archie flew past Gennaro, much to his relief.

"Hey, buzz off!" Neptune shooed the Archaeopteryx away before the mischievous and playful Archie decided to pick her perfect victim for her "nest". That was Yang Xiao Long.

"Oh hell no!" Yang tried to swat the cheeky bird away, but faster than the blonde buxom could ever swipe, Archie strafed around and swooped onto her golden mane. The brawler screamed in fright when Archie successfully managed to not only claw out different strands of her hair, but also try to roost on her head!

"Uh oh..." Ruby paled while her father looked ready to pluck the Archaeopteryx's feathers apart. Zwei was barking heatedly at this point.

"Get off of me, you stupid bird! Get off!" Yang hopped about and tried to rip Archie out of her hair literally, but with no success. The bird kept hovering out of her reach and squawking happily at her expense as she kept landing onto her golden mane of hair while some of her feathers got onto it in the process.

"Archie like golden nest! RAWK-ERHOO!" Archie crowed gleefully. Everyone else, except for the few individuals like Yang's family, Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha, were guffawing at the comical sight. Ruby, however, was fearful that at the rate this was going, either Yang or their dad was going to cook the goose out of Archie immediately in more ways than one. True to her point, Yang's eyes were turning crimson the more she failed to get Archie out of her hair with her peers taking pictures and videos of this embarrassing moment.

Then a loud whistle sounded out and it was coming from the second-floor balcony. Archie recognized who it was that had blown the whistle before squawking,

"Ah...shucks."

Then she flew off with Ruby letting out a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding for so long. The Archaeopteryx flew up to a gloved hand belonging to a boy who was about three years younger than Ruby, curly brown hair, red and blue checkered T-shirt and dark blue shorts. He had a look that says dinosaur/scientist nerd. He's Gray Mitchell.

Archie let out the perfect imitation of the Woody the Woodpecker's distinctive laugh. That made Gray and his older brother, Zach Mitchell, who was darker haired, closer in height and age to Jaune, gray hoodie sweater with red T-shirt underneath, and black jeans, chuckle with the bird. Gray petted Archie's head and her feathery headcrest.

"That was funny, wasn't it, eh, Archie?" Gray asked.

"Archie likes golden nest!" the dino-bird chirped back.

"You like her?" Zach was the next to speak up.

"Hey! My hair's not a nest, you dumb birdbrained twit!" Yang's angry voice sounded off from below, referring to Archie.

"Uh oh...someone's not clearly sharing Archie's enthusiasm and she looks like literally a volcano right now." Gray noticed Yang with her eyes burning red and her hair glowing ablaze.

"Man, she's hot and good looking," Zach was blown away both how angry she was and how beautiful she was at the same time she's pissed off.

"Hammond! Who are these kids and why are they here?" Gennaro was shocked to find kids, and he's not talking about the Hunters-in-training. Zach and Gray were legitimately ordinary kids.

"Oh...yes, first of all, Claire Dearing, our Senior Assets Manager for the park, whom you'll be seeing shortly, these two boys are her nephews, Zach and Gray Mitchell. Their parents work here. Zach is an intern chosen by InGen to work here while his brother is another visitor," Hammond spoke.

"Zach?! Gray?!" Ruby gasped and her silver eyes widened when she recognized two of the few friends she had made during her earlier days in Signal Academy. It wasn't before long that Yang, with her Semblance deactivated, finally recognized the brothers as well.

"Zach? Is that you?!" Yang said.

"Wait a minute, Yang?" Zach finally remembered as her familiar voice registered in his brain.

"Ruby!" Gray ran down the stairs with Archie flying off back to Dino and Hammond. Zach followed his brother down the stairs as they rushed up to the sisters.

"HEEEYYYY GUUUYYYSSSSS!" Ruby yelled.

As soon as they collided, both the Rose-Xiao Long sisters and the Mitchell brothers enveloped each other in heartfelt hugs.

"We haven't seen you guys in ages! How are you two doing?!" Yang inquired, giving Zach a mighty bear-hug.

"We're doing awesome here. I'd never thought we would see you girls here." Zach answered.

"We were wondering about where you guys went when it was the middle of the second semester!" Ruby said. "You didn't say anything when you left."

"Yeah, we really couldn't because this was so top secret until now!" Gray patted the girl on the back. Penny and Ciel walked up to the reunion with the former being introduced to Zach and Gray by her best friend and her older sister while the latter hung back coolly.

Meanwhile, Zwei's attention was elsewhere with the confrontation between him and Hammond's two pet birds happening in the background as everyone was too busy starry-eyed at the animatronic T. Rex. Zwei barked lowly with a hint of displeasure to him as he was giving the two a piece of his mind. He was not going to let them hog his mistresses' attention while being left out. The Corgi was going to put his paw down. However, the reaction was the opposite of what Zwei had hoped for as Dino and Archie's eyes were of blank curiosity and puzzlement. Whatever condition and threat Zwei was barking out to them didn't register in their brains. In fact, they didn't even knew how to react as they had never seen a dog before. Zwei's barks and his canine mannerisms were alien to them and it showed in their continued body language of bewilderment, which only served to irritate the dog further, making him angrier than a pissed bulldog on a really bad day as he thought they were dissing him.

* * *

As the reunited school friends catch up on their experiences, John Hammond chuckled at the aftermath before he brought everyone else's attention to him.

"Yes, forgive this old man for getting caught up in the fun, but I have yet to introduce to you all to these wonderful gentlemen," he gestured to the Chief Operator Officer, "This is Edward "Gordon" Regis, Jurassic Kingdom's COO. He's in charge of the overall running of the park's operations."

Ed Regis walked up to Alan Grant and the other grown-ups of the group.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Regis. I am Donald Gennaro, I represent your company's investors. I am the one who will be conducting the inspection of this wonderful park Mr. Hammond has created." Gennaro held out his hand to greet. Regis returned the gesture.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Gennaro. I hope what we have here will convince you that this park is all well." Regis said politely. He then turned to face Ozpin, to whom he smiled politely, "It's finally a pleasure to meet someone with quite the reputation of being in charge of the most recognized Huntsman Academy in all of Remnant, Mr. Ozpin."

Ozpin accepted the handshake from the COO.

"I am flattered by your praise. Likewise, it's not everyday a man is charged with supervising the operations in a dinosaur-themed park." Ozpin remarked.

"Thank you, Headmaster. It comes with the territory and I intend to make sure in my power that Jurassic Kingdom operates at its best now and when it's officially opened to the public." Ed Regis said, happy by Ozpin's compliment of a rather thankless job. He then looked to the side and saw the young Hunters and the older professionals. "I see you've brought your students and some of your staff with you, including ones I recognize are from Shade Academy and Haven Academy. Am I correct to assume that they're here for more than just a vacation from their studies?"

"Partially true on the vacation part. But they are also here to see if the island is safe while fun for visitors like themselves or anyone else to come." Ozpin answered.

"Fair enough," Ed Regis beamed at that, "I can assure you that there's a lot of things in the park that will blow their imaginations away and I'm confident that your students will be safe from harm."

"That remains to be seen, and I hope your word is true," Ozpin said cryptically.

_Yeah...until something trips up in the system and all hell breaks loose,_ Malcolm mentally said to himself.

"And General James Ironwood, himself," Ed Regis went over to Atlas' Headmaster, "Quite the honor to meet someone in charge of the best Huntsman Academy, sir."

"The pleasure's all mine, Mr. Regis." James smiled, shaking the COO's hand.

"Thank you." He then asked the Schnee Specialist, "And who do I have the pleasure of meeting, Miss?"

"I am Specialist Winter Schnee. I serve under General Ironwood. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Regis." She answered, to whom Edward bowed slightly in respect.

"I heard about your accomplishments in the army, pretty impressive I must say." Regis carefully did not mention about her family name as it had been a touchy subject among social circles for a while.

"Thank you," Winter bluntly said. Regis nodded when he saw Weiss come to her older sister's side.

"I am Weiss Schnee, a member of Team RWBY, Winter's younger sister, and heiress to my father's company." Weiss introduced herself.

"I have heard quite amazing things about you and your team in Beacon. Welcome to the park, Ms. Weiss."

"Thank you for your compliment, Mr. Regis." Weiss returned the courtesy.

"You're welcome, young lady," Regis cordially remarked to her before he faced back to Ironwood. "General, since you've brought your soldiers here. We have just the right person standing right over there that can give you a tour of our security facilities, if you're interested."

"I'd be honored to have a tour of the park's security from a former student of mine," James nodded with a warm smile for once in a while since Jen's death.

"Certainly, General Ironwood. For those who don't know, this is Chief Security Officer... Hoffman T.B. Hickory. The very person in charge of making sure the park is safe and secure," John Hammond gestured to the officer, who simply nodded to the crowd. When it came to his former teacher, he saluted with the decorum going back to his time spent in Atlas Academy.

"Former Sergeant Hoffman T.B. Hickory. It is an honor to cross paths with you once again, sir," Hoffman said professionally out of respect.

Headmaster Ironwood waved his hand with a calm demeanor as he said,

"At ease, Hick. It is good to see that you are doing well."

"Same with you," Hoffman said as he and Ironwood went to embrace each other as friends. The men pulled themselves apart, chuckling with each other.

"No wonder why I no longer heard much from you! I was starting to think that you've been KIA somewhere outside of Atlas or in Mistralian wilderness, not a job from InGen in their dinosaur recreation zoo." Ironwood said.

"It'd take more than a Grimm or a Bandit to do away this "Tough Boots". And what is top secret remains top secret, especially of great confidentiality like Jurassic Kingdom, sir." Hoffman said with a bit of a Cockney accent to him, which made him sound tougher than what he really was.

"I have taught you well," Ironwood said with some pride in his voice. "You came a long way."

"Never underestimate a Hickory because a Hickory always make a comeback."

Winter grinned upon seeing another friend of hers doing well and alive; a fresh source of fresh air she needed after the loss of Jen "Copper" Ironwood.

Ellie leaned over to Grant's ear and whispered with astonishment,

"I am no expert in military, but I cannot believe Ironwood would be capable of being this amicable outside being a...stone wall when it comes to war."

"That's what being in the war will do to a man who has experienced what it is like on the battlefield for so long," Alan quietly commented, "Soldiers are not jaded by choice, but rather by the burden of having to make tough decisions that matter between life or death for themselves and the people they care about."

"Hehe...Now that's out of the way, shall we continue on with the tour?" Hammond asked the crowd and the responses indicated that they were more than eager to get it started again with some of the Hunters, particularly Teams BRNZ and Team ARBN.

"That means we shouldn't dilly dally any longer," a new voice sounded in and coming from the second floor balcony. A woman in her twenties with orange-auburn hair styled in a bobcut, soft cheekbones, red lips, and sharp, keen hazel blue eyes that seem to rival the sharpness of Glynda's own eyes. She wears an all-white business buttoned jacket, corset, and skirt. She looked upon the crowd with a smile that was only betrayed by the somewhat scrutinizing glare present in her eyes with an aura around her that spoke in volumes of no-nonsense.

Zach and Gray knew who she was.

"Hi, Auntie Claire!" Gray called out to her.

"Hello, boys." Claire momentarily broke from her cool smile to a warmer one as she waved to her nephews. "Heard there was a lot of commotion going on here."

"That was Dino and Archie being all excited to meet all these new Hunters and scientists," Gray explained with an amused smile.

"I can clearly see that," Claire stated before she went back to all business.

"There you are, Claire. Just on time. Ladies and gents, this is Claire Dearing, the Senior Assets Manager. She is the one in charge of overlooking the overall value of Jurassic Kingdom once it starts off. She and Ed Regis, apart from me, will direct you to the major facilities and attractions that are essential in keeping this park running smoothly. Claire, would you care to start us off?" Hammond requested.

"Absolutely." Claire beamed at the opportunity to show off the assets to the Hunters, very esteemed scientists, and investors' representative. "This is the Samsung Visitor Center, the main building of Jurassic Kingdom. This building houses portions of the park's digital, state-of-the-art technology with the rest of it being implemented throughout the park's exhibits as we speak. All around you, you can see the technicians are working on those interactive exhibits that will enable future potential visitors to come experience the world of dinosaurs so much as you're like going back through time. The one that we have completed is the very T. Rex skeleton in front of you. It is actually an animatronic robot combined with the advanced Holoscape with the bones made out of synthetic material to replicate the fossilized bones of a T. Rex. That's the first thing you see walking into this building through those entrance doors behind you with the T. Rex being our star attraction in more ways than one." Claire nodded to Zach, who rubbed his hands eagerly, wanting to show that this T. Rex animatronic is no mere animatronic on its own.

"With this interactive exhibit, it is better to see it to believe it," Zach pressed on the start green button that was on a panel next to the Tyrannosaurus name tag. Then whirring was heard as the Holoscape restarted with the T. Rex animatrobot starting out as the synthesized skeleton. Much to everyone's surprise, including a certain secret android among the Huntsmen, the animatrobot _started_ to move. And not only did the head moved as it made sniffing sound, but also the arms, next the tail as it made a gentle swaying motion, and then the feet. It was moving animatedly close to the real animal as it _walked_ about the steel platform with the small fence railing standing in between it and the guests.

"Whoa! It is moving about!" Nora exclaimed.

Ironwood, Winter, Ciel, Ozpin, Taiyang, Grant, and Ellie paid close attention to the robot as this was clearly no ordinary dinosaur animatronic like the others they have seen in museums.

The robot made nearly organic sounding grumbles and growls that seem too real for it to be a robot. The animatrobot turned its head to face the audience. Then Holoscape started up with the whirring becoming a roaring sound like river torrents as the calcium white digitized into being with dramatic music composed by John Williams now starting to play. Then came the fleshy red muscles covering the robo beast as it turned its body around with eyeballs appearing. The beast opened its mouth in a near realistic guttural snarl.

"This is so surreal, I must be dreaming still," Sun muttered. Qrow happened to be standing beside him.

"Welcome to the club, kiddo." Qrow said.

"Yep, I happen to be in it," Bolin joined in with Dew being of the same state.

"Me too." Dew remarked.

"Ditto for me," Jaune said out loud.

Then the animatrobot approached with its footstomps sounding. Scales, small scutes, and dorsal spikes came into existence as the robo-animal's head, body, and tail became colored in emerald scales, dark forest stripes and yellow-brownish spots with a beige green underside. The beast let off an intimidating, hissing growl as it approached closer towards Ruby, Penny, and Yang.

"Sensational...this dinosaur android is unlike anything I've seen of what Atlas is capable of," Penny was struck with wonder at how utterly different this dinosaur animatronic or android was compared to all of the others that have been humanoid so far.

The T. Rex android then grew moderate amounts of emu-like feathers, patches of them at the small arms, head, neck and shoulders.

"Damn...virtual reality up by eleven much," Yang commented when she saw the dino android's appearance changed drastically.

The T. Rex android sniffed its life-looking nostrils with the skin moving so real that the teenagers almost forgot that this was a digitized copy of it. It helped for the android that the grunting wet sounds it made were nearly close to the real T. Rex. The gust of air from the nostrils of the snout blew away their hair back. It even opened its massive mouth partially showing off its teeth.

"O-oh-o-oh...wow, by Monty...this is getting a little too real for me," Jaune gulped hard when it looked like the dino animatrobot was about to eat them. Pyrrha and Ren nodded a bit nervously as they too were unnerved of how surreal the scene was.

The T. Rex android then let out a growling roar that reverberated throughout the lobby forum that spook the nerves out of the Hunters and paleontologists.

"Damn!" Even the cool Fox couldn't help but swear at how real and frightening it sounded.

The animatrobot then paced around the fenced platform with the speakers on the balcony sounding off with a booming male voice in the likeness of Hammond, whose voice was probably recorded.

_"Ladies and gentlemen...Welcome to Jurassic Kingdom. The most advanced zoological amusement park of the century!"_

Then the T. Rex animatrobot reared up into the classic semi-vertical upright stance, proclaiming out loud with a room-shaking, mechanical bellowing roar, which got the people clapping and screaming in applause.

"Truly sensational!" Penny hollered out in astonishment.

"This is so astoundingly badass! Man, I am fired up to see the real T. Rex!" Brawnz said excitedly with his teammates sharing his sentiment with Roy shouting,

"T. Freaking Rex, baby!"

"That is totally awesome!" Ruby got into a group hug with the rest of Team RWBY, Penny, Zach, and Gray.

"Knew you guys get a kick out of it!" Gray said.

"Sure we did! The T. Rex robot totally W-_Rex-_ed it right out of the _park_!" Yang jubilantly remarked with two puns that got some groans out of Weiss, Blake, Zach, and Gray. Including a "Goddamnit, Barbara!" randomly from sounding out of nowhere amidst the applause.

"Quite the show you got, guys. How about we learn how these dinosaurs and whatever else in this park got revived back from eons of being dead and long forgotten in stone?" Qrow asked, bringing the tour back on track.

"Well, then follow us to the IMAX Theatre, Mr. Branwen. The video will help answer some of you guys' questions about how we got these creatures back up and walking about on this planet once again." Ed Regis said as he, Hammond, Claire, and Hoffman walk up the winding stairs to the second floor. Malcolm, Grant, Ellie, Gennaro, Ozpin, Qrow, Ironwood, and Winter were the first to follow them with Malcolm walking closely behind Hammond.

"Now as my voice said earlier, Jurassic Kingdom has incorporated all the latest technologies. And I'm not just talking about rides, you know. Everybody has rides." Hammond said to the scientists, Headmasters, and Huntsman professionals. "No, we've made living biological attractions so astounding that they'll capture the imagination of the entire planet."

"I hope you wouldn't mind me asking if there are other species besides the park's main attraction being dinosaurs?" Ozpin asked.

"The current updated number of prehistoric living attractions we have is now up to 170; dinosaurs make up about majority of the ones on land numbering about 44 species; 18 pterosaur species, 9 species of insects and arthropods from the Paleozoic & Mesozoic Eras, 22 species of marine reptiles, 16 prehistoric fish species, 2 crocodilian species, and 20 Cenozoic mammal species. The 40 other species we have on the island are divided into miscellaneous categories: birds, amphibians, archosaurs, and other reptiles. 12 of them are prehistoric birds, 5 are amphibian species, 9 species of miscellaneous reptiles, 1 lizard species, 1 snake species, 4 turtle species and 8 ancient archosaur species." Claire answered Ozpin's question.

Ironwood looked on with further disbelief on his face with his jaw threatening to fall off after hearing the statistics mouthed off from Claire, "By Oum!"

Qrow whistled at the sheer size of the park, "That's a lot of animals to resurrect."

"How is that even possible?" Winter was astounded. No zoo would be able to handle housing so many animals like what Hammond was ambitiously trying to achieve with Jurassic Kingdom.

"I guess we are about to find out soon," Ellie said to Winter.

"I have a feeling that paleontology would start to become obsolete if this park is opened to the public," Grant remarked. At this point, if dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures could be cloned, Grant's field of study was going to change instantly. The paleontological study of dinosaurs was going to die out. The whole enterprise-the museum halls with their giant skeletons and flocks of echoing schoolchildren, groups of young curious Huntsmen, and crowds of adults, the university laboratories with their bone trays, the research papers, the journals-all of it was going to end with this park.

"Don't you mean 'extinct'?" Ian joked with a tongue-in-cheek grin.

* * *

Everyone packed into a vast IMAX theater that could hold about 100 people. Alan, Ellie, Ian, Ozpin, and Ironwood sat in the front row, while Hammond directed Gennaro to sit several rows behind them. The young Hunstmen and Huntresses, and soldiers, with the exception of Zach Mitchell, who went to the projector/film room to make sure the movie was working properly, sat in the rows in between the two groups.

Zwei had his own seat next to Ruby on his right, but had the unfortunate luck of having Hammond's pet birds, Dino and Archie, occupy a couple of seats to his left as they were at the end of the row. The two dino-birds clucked and chirped, "gossiping" with one another. Those two birds rubbed him off the wrong way in reasons he couldn't understand why yet. He could clearly see that they were talking smack about him given their body language that spoke volumes of their...disrespect towards him like he's not even here next to them, which only made him dislike the birds even more than he already did.

Hoffman was the only one to remain outside of the theatre, standing guard.

"This is the IMAX Theatre, equipped with the latest 3D virtual reality video camera to ensure that you will have an enjoyable immersive experience. So make sure you all have brought 3D glasses with you at the very front entrance of the theatre. Can everybody raise their hands if they had done so?" Edward asked the audience while he raised up his own hand holding a pair of 3D glasses. Everyone did the same, even Zwei, Dino, Archie, and Hammond.

For Gray, he resumed his conversation with Team RWBY and Jaune as he spoke,

"Anyways, that how it is with Archie. Once she locks onto you, you become her target of her pranks and playfulness for a while. And for my advice, Yang, don't fight her or she will think it is all a game she can win against you."

"Are you kidding me, Gray? And let her mess with my hair? Not on my life!" Yang crossed her arms, puffing up her hefty bosom for emphasis.

"Have you forgotten that your attempt to shoo her off only emboldened her?" Gray reminded her.

"What was I supposed to do? Let her have her way with my hair after I worked so hard to maintain my mane?!" Yang refused to heed his wisdom.

"That'd be preferable than making a fool of yourself and embarrassing your sister, your dad, and us in front of the crowd," Weiss agreed with the boy.

"Whose side are you on? I thought you didn't like Archie messing your makeup."

"Of course I hated it, but there were better ways to handle it than to act all riled up and potentially wreck the tour."

Yang pinched her nosebridge as the Schnee heiress had a point, but she dared not to admit it out loud.

"Trust me, girls. Not worth the hassle. I tried like you did and that only just made it more fun for Archie; worse for us. She's a lot smarter than anyone will give her credit for since she belongs to some of the smartest family of dinosaurs on the planet. And Zach had it rough with her, too. One time, she crapped onto his head when he was chatting with his friends on SnapChat," Gray started to crack up, recalling the hilarious incident that one time. Team RWB had to cover their blushing faces and Jaune felt his face turn a shade of green, imagining the disgusting scene in his head with the exception of Yang, who was doing her best to hold her laughter in, resulting in chortles from her. Pyrrha nearly did a spit take when she drank her water while Nora popped her head with a question mark on top of her.

"Wait? What happened to Zachie?" Nora asked with her weird sense of curiosity piqued.

"Oh my gods, I shouldn't have said that." Gray palmed himself.

"Ewww! TMI!" Weiss hissed, definitely not wanting to imagine some white pile of goop on somebody's hair.

"Oh no! And was it on live stream?!" Ruby said muffled words through her hands. She could only imagine how embarrassing it would be for her if something like that happened to her.

"Hehehe...oh my goodness!" Gray laughed barely keeping himself contained as to not stir unwanted attention. "Y-y-yes! hahahaha!"

"Wow...that must have been awful! I'd be screaming my head off," Ruby remarked.

"Oh you should have seen him when he screamed so loud like a girl! Some poor guard thought he heard a girl screaming." Gray wheezed clutching onto his stomach with his mouth grinning from ear to ear.

"I can certainly relate to that." Jaune managed to rein in his stomach contents and continued, "Not hard to imagine that he was so embarrassed and pissed off that day."

"Oh yeah...when Zach was done screaming bloody murder, he looked like he went through a chicken coop and then dropped into a mental asylum while going on a marathon after Mr. Hammond managed to recall Archie back. That was certainly unforgettable and I'll just end it in saying that my brother ended up using half a week's worth of shampoo to get the turd off." Gray finished narrating.

_Looks like I wasn't the only one who had hair problems with Archie, but... _Yang paled the more she thought about what that cheeky Archaeopteryx could have done worse to her golden mane, _wow...looks like I dodged **that **bullet. All bets would've been off with me_.

"Ugh, it would have been a nightmare I can only dare to imagine just to wash the smell off." Weiss shuddered at the thought of having something smelly and unhealthy on her hair if she was in Zach's place on the short end of Archie's tomfoolery.

"The moral of the story is not to fight with her when she chooses you to be her quote unquote nest. Zach and I had to learn that lesson the hard way after she's gotten used to us and we to her for a while," Gray groaned.

"Hey, at least, Dino was better behaving, right, Gray?" Ruby asked him.

"Dino? Heh, he was crazy in his own way. Me and Zach almost didn't make it through that one weekend with him when he was off of his rockers."

"Maybe you should save that for another time," Jaune said sympathetically, realizing that whatever happened with Dino was just as insane as with Archie. Frankly, how could anyone guessed that Archaeopteryx like Archie could have as much distinct quirks and idiosyncrasies to their individual personality like a parrot would. As for Dino, that's another story for another time as the movie was finally starting.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Now then he should be appearing any moment now," Ed Regis looked at his watch. Then the image of Hammond in a dark business suit walked on screen.

"Ah, here I come," the off-screen John Hammond walked up to his onscreen self.

"Hello, hehehe, hello." the onscreen John Hammond said.

"Say hello, say hello, everyone." The offscreen Hammond encouraged. The doctors and Professors waved while some students said hello back enthusiastically.

"Hello, John," the onscreen John Hammond said.

"Oh, yes. That's right, I have lines," Offscreen Hammond remembered. He reached into his chest pocket and pulled out a small stack of notecards.

"Oh, well fine. Fine, I guess. But, how did I get here?" Onscreen Hammond said.

"Well, let me show you," Offscreen Hammond said as he found his place, "But first, I'm going to need a drop of blood. Your blood."

Nora was close to vomiting upon hearing blood, but Ren was quick to help her prevent that from happening, reassuring her it wasn't going to be scary.

"Oh, right," Onscreen Hammond said nervously as he held a finger out. Offscreen Hammond made a jabbing motion at his counterpart's finger. The onscreen version immediately pulled his finger back following a cartoonish noise, "John, that hurt."

"Relax, John. It's all part of the miracle of cloning."

Suddenly, a second John Hammond stepped out from behind the first one on screen. They greeted each other as another one stepped out. As this continued, the real John Hammond took a seat next to Gennaro with Dino and Archie finally sitting next to his left. Malcolm, Grant, Sattler, Qrow, and Ozpin began talking amongst themselves.

"Cloned from what?" Alan Grant asked, "Loy extractions never recreated an intact DNA strand."

"Not without massive sequence gaps." Ian added.

Grant was aware of serious speculation in laboratories across most of Remnant that it might be eventually possible to clone an extinct animal such as a dinosaur or a mammoth. That was if you could get dinosaur DNA or mammoth DNA to begin with. The problem was most known dinosaurs fossils did not have a lot of intact soft tissue as much of that has been replaced with inorganic material during the fossilization process. There have been, however, mummified dinosaurs found and a mammoth frozen in an icy glacier up north in Atlas. There was even presence of bone marrow found in the leg bone of Sue, the most complete Tyrannosaurus so far, not too long ago when a scientist noted how similar it was to the medullary tissue characteristic of pregnant birds like emus. The biggest obstacle to that was the viability of the gene sequence. For the dinosaurs, the fractured pieces of the tissue have degraded over more than 65 million years, making the endeavor highly unlikely. With mammoth, it has less of that problem, but more to do with the ethical concerns and viability issues of the DNA surviving the process of-say, transplanting it into an elephant cell _in vitro_.

"Then there's the need to replace those gaps, but that could drastically change the clone in many deviations away from its original predecessor," Ozpin said.

"Or that clone will live only a very short amount of time even if the process is successful." Qrow remarked. Now, he might not be a scientist or the eggheads in lab coats he would say, but he had seen enough crazy things like cloned doubles of living animals to acknowledge that cloning was a real possibility, but more often than not, it was short-lived. Clones died three days or a week at most the moment they were created.

"Paleo-DNA from what source?" Ellie mused, "Where do you get 100-million-year-old dinosaur blood?" John Hammond hushed them as the movie continued.

"This should be interesting to see if I suspect what I think this movie is about to tell us is true," Port stroked his mustache thoughtfully.

"Shush, Port." Oobleck quieted his friend, "It's about to start."

"This part is what I like about this movie," Gray said with a shit-eating grin to his friends, both new and old, as he like everybody else quickly put on their 3D glasses. "And don't worry, guys, I will help explain if you're having trouble comprehending about DNA. Just let me know, but the movie should make this relatively simple."

Nora rolled up her eyes with a dismissive sigh, "Ugh...nerd." She got flicked in the head by Pyrrha for that.

"Here it goes," Blake pointed to the movie.

The onscreen Hammond- the original one - stared at his pricked finger as a cartoonish spiral moved up out of his finger and behind his head. A vaguely anthropomorphic cartoon DNA strand tapped him on his right shoulder before zooming back to his left.

"What? What?" Onscreen Hammond spotted the cartoon and said, "Oh, Mr. DNA, where did you come from?"

"From your blood," the DNA strand responded, his voice heavily accented, "Just one drop of your blood contains billions of strands of DNA, the building blocks of life," the screen switched to that of a blueprint as he brought out a picture of the sugar-phosphate structure. "A DNA strand, like me, is made up of smaller units called nucleotides that are strung together in a row. Each nucleotide has three parts: a sugar molecule, a phosphate molecule, and a structure called a nitrogenous base. The nitrogenous base is the part of the nucleotide that carries genetic information, and there are four varieties of the base expressed as A, C, G, and T." The letters appear outward as he now appeared in a stereotypical teacher outfit complete with a stick and glasses as he uses the former to point to each letter as they formed a technical term, "They are: Adenine, Cytosine, Guanine, and Thymine." An image showcasing the chemical structures of Adenine, Cytosine, Guanine, and Thymine pop out to Mr. DNA's left. "Now new DNA molecules are made by using old DNA molecules." Mr. DNA is put into a copier machine. When he appears out of the machine, another Mr. DNA also slides out from the copier machine as both speak simultaneously, "To make new ones." Then the original Mr. DNA asked, "How does that happen?"

The Mr. DNA copy then slides in an image of a double helix DNA strand, "By unzipping the helix," he zipped it down breaking it apart into half. "This allows lonely chumps like these free floating nucleotides to become paired up with a partnering base that will compliment them quiet nicely." The floating letters did what the cartoon said they would do, hooking up with complimentary nucleotides along each strand. "This process of zipping will gradually happen until..." the cartoon unzipped himself into two halves as there were now two of the DNA strands as the other said, "One DNA molecule becomes two identical DNA molecules. These are what makes up the blueprint for building a living thing." All three of the DNA strand cartoon characters' forms shifted into a white dashed outline of a Brachiosaurus, "And sometimes, animals that went extinct millions of years ago, like dinosaurs, left their blueprints behind for us to find. We just had to know where to look."

A cartoon mosquito was shown on a grey, scaly background as Mr. DNA continued, "A hundred million years ago, there were mosquitoes, just like today." The bug sucked blood and it then flew away from the backside of a Brontosaurus, landing on the bark of a tree. "And, just like today, they fed on the blood of animals, even dinosaurs," a real life image of a mosquito being trapped in sap was shown, which got Nora cooing, remembering the mission a while ago in Forever Fall where she tasted the delicious red sap when she wasn't supposed to. "Sometimes, after biting a dinosaur, the mosquito would land on the branch of a tree and get stuck in the sap." Another cartoon of a pair of men digging to recover a chunk of amber appeared, "After a long time, the tree sap would get hard, and become fossilized, just like a dinosaur bone, preserving the mosquito inside," an image of a man carefully drilling into a chunk of amber appeared, "This fossilized tree sap, which we call amber, waited for millions of years with the mosquito inside until Jurassic Kingdom scientists came along." With the hole drilled into the amber, the scientist delicately probed a needle through it, "Using sophisticated techniques, they extract the preserved blood from the mosquito and...bingo: dino DNA!"

"Good brothers, my suspicions were right! InGen was excavating amber for the cloning process of the dinosaurs," Port whispered loudly to his colleague. Alan leaned against a hand rail in front of him, drinking the information in. Ian Malcolm leaned forward as well now with interest piqued as the explanation continued, "A full DNA strand contains three billion genetic codes," Mr. DNA appeared on an orange background with complicated black text zooming across the screen, making several individuals in the audience to develop swirly eyes as they became dizzy from the chaotic background, "If we looked at screens like these," he indicated the text behind him, "Once a second, for eight hours a day, it'd take two years to look at the entire DNA strand. It's that long. Since it's so old-," He was hit by a zooming block of text and taken with it. He quickly reformed and continued, completely unfazed, "It's full of holes. Now that's where our geneticists take over."

The screen showed a brightened, clean laboratory full of computers, automation, androids, and workers, "Thinking machine super computers and gene sequencers break down the strands in minutes, and holographic displays show our geneticists the gap in the DNA sequence regardless whether it is close to being whole or far from it. We use a hodge podge of DNA sequences coming from complete DNA of several animals, frogs, snakes, lizards, and the dinosaurs' living relatives, birds and crocodilians; as for prehistoric mammals like mammoths and sabertooths, we use the complete genome of their modern-day relatives like cats, tigers, lions, cows, giraffes, rhinos, and elephants; to fill the holes and complete the code. And now, we can create a baby dinosaur." The screen showed a cartoon egg hatch, revealing Mr. DNA morphing into a fully-grown sauropod.

"The score is only temporary," Hammond commented on the music score that seemed out of place, "It all has very dramatic music, of course. A whole march or something. It hasn't been written yet. Then of course, the tour moves on." The movie ended with the audience now getting up from their seats with Claire again taking the lead.

"Those who are interested in a smaller tour of our security facilities, please follow Chief Officer Hoffman as he directs the tour! The rest of you will be shown the Creation Laboratory where we meet Jurassic Kingdom's real miracle workers." Claire declared with the Security Chief Officer yelling out,

"Yeah, those who wanna look at how we do things with our security of Jurassic Kingdom, march up to here and line up on me!"

Ironwood, Winter, Penny, Ciel, and the Atlesian soldiers naturally leaned towards Hoffman's tour.

* * *

_Later..._

Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, Ian Malcolm, Ozpin, Gray and Zach Mitchell, and Teams RWBY and Team JNPR were ones allowed into the busy Creation Laboratory for now with John Hammond and Gennaro in tow while the rest saw the laboratory from the viewing glass. The walls were pure white, as were the clothing of all the scientists. As they walked in, a female voice came over the PA system.

"A reminder; the boat for the mainland will be leaving at 1900 hours. All personnel be at the dock no later than 1845. No exceptions."

Hammond took the lead and walked over to the chief geneticist with matted, short black hair, Mistralian complexion, and a white jumpsuit. He was intently recording on his Scroll when John walked up behind him and patted his shoulder.

"Good day, Henry." He said as he handed his cane and hat to the geneticist and started to put on a pair of nitrile gloves.

"Oh, good day, sir," Dr. Wu said as he returned to his work.

Alan looked about the lab until his eye was caught by an artificial nest full of eggs. They looked like ostrich's eggs, except that they were bigger, about the size of a toy football.

"Cool! Dinosaur eggs!" Ruby squealed at the sight of the many eggs put carefully in these sockets with some light over, making the artificial nest warm and cozy for them.

"This is my favorite place to go to whenever some new species is being created, or whenever I am having a bad day," Gray commented to Ruby about the times he visited this place as it appealed to his fondness for the lifecycle of dinosaurs.

Ian pointed to one of the eggs standing upright that was shaking. It was hatching.

"*Gasp*! Guys! Look, one of the eggs is about to hatch!" Ruby cried out, gathering everyone and even the people separated outside by the viewing glass as May Zedong was also the one who pointed to the shaking egg to her peers.

"I can see whatever this little guy, it's ready to come out of the oven," Yang said.

They gathered around the artificial nest. Dr. Wu noticed as well. "Ah, perfect timing," he said, "I'd hoped they would hatch before I had to go to the boat."

"Henry, Henry, Henry, why didn't you tell me?" Hammond said excitedly, "I insist on being here when they're born."

"Millions of years and we're seeing a dinosaur hatch out of the egg for the first time. This is truly unprecedented." Weiss said getting a good look of the shaking egg.

"Unprecedented might be a dino-sized understatement for this one," Blake joked, which was something she rarely did.

"No kidding," Ruby agreed.

"Shhh…" Jaune shushed them as the egg began to hatch.

Hammond occasionally talked, giving it encouragement, "Come on. Come on. Come on, little one," he gave a grandfatherly chuckle, "Come on then. Come on then. Very good. Push, push. Very good," he smiled as a little creature with a yellow fluffy coat with some mottled brown and white spots, and a beige tan lizard-like snout finally broke through the eggshell.

"Dear Monty Oum," said an amazed Ozpin. "What a miracle."

"There you are," Hammond said as he started to pull the bits of egg shell stuck to its head and face. The newborn dinosaur started to make little squeaks and squeals like a baby eagle as he did so. "They imprint on the first creature they come in contact with. Helps them to trust me. I've been present for the birth of every little creature on this island."

"Awwww~," the Huntresses and some of the Huntsmen couldn't help, but melt at the sight of the fluffy dinosaur chick. Nora almost screeched from the cuteness overload as did Velvet, and Team NDGO.

"That is soooo cute!" Yang and Nora hollered, going puppy-eyed with stars in them.

"No way...are you telling me that this little..." The dinosaur chick looked at her with big cat-like eyes one would expect from a kitten, not a dinosaur. "...lizard..." Weiss struggled to keep herself composed the longer the chick stared into her eyes with its cute chirps, "...bird...has the fluffiest coat I have ever seen in my entire life! Oh yes he is! Yes he is!" Weiss broke into a side of her rarely seen, except her teammates, since having been first introduced to Zwei. She began to dote over the cute dinosaur, much to John Hammond's amusement, including the others watching the thing unfold.

"I can see why you two would be into this kind of stuff," Blake chuckled, talking to Zach and Gray.

"Gray is more into this kind of stuff than I am. I work more with some of the park's electronics with my dad, but sometimes in a while, I enjoy watching the animals whenever I am on break with Gray."

"This is such an astonishing moment that'll be forever burned into my eyes. A dinosaur hatching out of its egg for the first time to the eyes of the world 65 million years after the K-T Extinction." Oobleck remarked with newfound wonder at how life came to being on this planet, hatching out from an egg.

"Yeah, I never imagined the day that I would see a dinosaur hatch into our modern world for the first in a long time, much less so with my daughters here to experience it for themselves." Taiyang was happy to see Ruby and Yang joyously doting and admiring the hatched dinosaur after reading about the lifecycle of a dinosaur sometimes in dinosaur books when they were kids.

Already the younger Hunters were scrambling out their Scrolls snapping pictures of this milestone moment for them and posting it on their Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram pages to their friends.

"Surely not the ones that have bred in the wild?" Ian Malcolm asked Hammond.

"Actually, they can't breed in the wild," Henry Wu said, joining them around the artificial nest, "Population control is one of our security precautions. There's no unauthorized breeding in Jurassic Kingdom."

"How do you know they can't breed?" Ian asked Wu as Hammond, Grant, Sattler, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Gray and even Zach doted over the infant dinosaur.

"Well, because all the dinosaurs, reptiles, amphibians, fish, and insects in Jurassic Kingdom are female. As for the prehistoric species of mammals and birds we have in the park, the males of each species have their reproductive hormones arrested. We've engineered all of them that way."

As Ian uncomfortably paced around the table, Alan asked,

"Blood temperature seems like, about high 80's."

"Henry?" Hammond asked for clarification on the matter.

"91," he answered.

"Homeothermic?" Ellie asked, "It holds that temperature? That's incredible." Ren took the remainder of the eggshell and began to examine it.

"But, again, how do you know all of the animals are not reproductive?" Ian questioned Henry Wu, "Does somebody go out and pull up the animal's pants and skirts and see if they shoot out same blanks or what?"

When everyone heard that, even through the intercom that picks up the conversation from within the lab to the outside for people to hear for the purpose of the tour, the teenage girls covered their blushing faces, laughing out of embarrassment. The young men, some of them burst out laughing hysterically, hurting their guts from guffawing so much, while others had their jaws unhinged. Even the teachers were not much better with Port falling onto the floor, nearly dying from the absurdity of the question, and Oobleck palming himself in the face. Qrow drowned himself in more whiskey than he had before. Thankfully, Zach covered Gray's ears, but that exposed the former to the embarrassing question, which had him screaming internally.

"We control the dinosaurs' chromosomes," Wu explained defensively, "It's not really that difficult. All vertebrate embryos are inherently female anyway. They just require an extra hormone given at the right developmental stage to make them male, and we simply deny them that for many non-mammalian species. There's not much we can do to change the sex of birds and mammals as people like to see the males, which tend to be the most impressive and the ones that draw in more crowds than the females alone. What we do is that we suppress the genes that dictate how much hormones should be pumped into their system. Enough for the avian and mammalian males to develop their distinctive characteristics like muscle tone, larger size, and traits necessary for their social structures. But it is suppressed or completely arrested at a certain point so that the males don't get any weird ideas come their respective mating seasons."

"Whoa whoa whoa...denying them that...uhhhh…?" Yang was unsure and skeptical of that method of control, which just sounded wrong to her, "How do you determine that, Doc?"

Ian took a seat, "John, the kind of control you're attempting here, it's not possible. If there's one thing the history of Remnantian evolution has taught us, it's that life will not be contained. Life breaks free. It expands to new territories and it crashes through barriers, painfully, maybe even dangerously. Well, more so, if the theory of these animals possessing any Semblances are proven true, but...yeah, there it is."

Hammond looked unconvinced.

"You're implying that a group composed entirely of reproductively incapable animals will breed?" Wu asked, unsure of where Malcolm was heading.

"No," Ian defended, "I'm simply saying that life finds a way."

Alan held the infant dinosaur carefully in his hands, marveling at what he was seriously doing. He was holding an honest-to-God baby dinosaur in his own hands. He then noticed something on the baby's petite feet, which got him wondering...

"Hey, um, Gray Mitchell, am I right?" Alan reluctantly asked the younger Mitchell brother as he wasn't exactly fond of the younger kids, except for teenagers or young adults.

"Yes, Mr. Grant." Gray responded.

"How much do you know about dinosaurs?" Grant asked him another question.

"From Argentinosaurus to the smallest pterosaur, Nemicolopterus. I even read some of your books. Why do you ask?" Gray was wondering what was acting on Grant.

"Yeah...see those particular toe claw on each foot? Do you know what species is this?"

"Hmmm..." Gray examined the claw of the infant carefully and thought for a few seconds before the prodigy blurted out with a stark realization on his face, "oh my brothers...it's a Dakotaraptor."

"Wait? What?" Jaune realized when he saw the toe hyperextensible toe claws on the infant's feet.

That struck Alan like a freight train as not too long ago he and Ellie had dug up the complete skeleton of the same species days ago. He looked to Wu with a hardened look on his face, pointing to the infant dinosaur, "Doctor, is it true? A Dakotaraptor?"

"Yes," Wu replied looking from his Scroll that has the stats of the Dakotaraptor.

"You bred raptors?" The paleontologist asked in a dark voice. Wu nodded,

"We bred 25 of them."

Ozpin feebly backed off with his fears about the park starting to surface in the pit of his gut.

"No..." Weiss was struck with horror like she had seen a ghost. She had read about the dinosaurian raptors before and the image of them ganging up on another dinosaur larger than them combined and ripping the intestines out was an image stuck in her mind. Now she was beginning to regret doting on the now-revealed infant Dakotaraptor.

"Shit." Memories of the horrific night when he failed to save Geoffrey were now haunting Qrow in full force when he too saw the very same toe claws on the infant, the same ones on the monster in the cage he encountered many nights ago.

Alan looked back down at the infant Dakotaraptor as it nuzzled softly into his palm with its fluffy body and squealed softly.

* * *

**Edward "Gordon" Regis **(Portrayed by Gary Oldman; in tribute to his role as James Gordon the Commissioner in Batman the Dark Knight)

**Hoffman "T.B." Hickory** (Portrayed by Mark Wahlberg)

* * *

**Jurassic Park Trivia:** For those unfamiliar with Jurassic Park novel lore, Ed Regis was the Public Relations Manager in the original novel. He was eaten by a juvenile Tyrannosaur when he tried to hike back to the visitor facilities. Although he doesn't appear in Jurassic Park the movie version, some of his actions were transferred to the Donald Gennaro we know from film canon today. When Michael Crichton wrote the original script, Ed Regis was in it, and Donald Gennaro was taken out completely. Similar to the novel, he was supposed to be eaten by Rexy, but he was cut out of the film by the time casting started and Gennaro was re-instated to assume his role.

**RWBY Trivia: **Ruby's name alludes to Little Red Riding Hood from the fairy tale of the same name. She also alludes to a type of red gemstone while her last name alludes to a type of flower often found in red as well.

**Other Trivia:** The name of the hybrid dino-rooster is a reference to a pet dinosaur of the same name from the old Hanna-Barbera cartoon, _The Flintstones_. Some of Dino's weird doglike behaviors are attributed to the cartoon dinosaur as well. Dino's species is based on the real world attempt to reverse engineer a chicken to be born with some dinosaurian traits once dormant to bring back a dinosaur. Also his role as Hammond's pet in the fanfic is actually a reference to the novel version of Hammond having a cloned dwarf elephant to convince his investors back then to fund his park.

Archie's design is based heavily from the real life Archaeopteryx with some deviations as to be expected of creatures cloned in Jurassic Park, but some inspirations for the design come from the Forest Pteryx in _Monster Hunter World_. Her manner of speech towards strangers other than Hammond is based off of Baby Sinclair's distinctive verbal idiosyncrasy whenever it is Earl Sinclair in _Dinosaurs (1991-1994)_.


	5. The Devils Are In the Shadows

**The Devils Are In the Shadows**

* * *

**A/N: This chapter goes a little back in time to show that there were more than dinos than just the Dilophosaurs that escaped from Isla Nublar. This is the expansion of the 'dinosaurs being invasive species' idea first back in the very first chapter. However, dinosaurs are not the only prehistoric animals to have escaped in this one and the next chapter. **

* * *

_The Beach...some days after Torchwick's meeting with Dodgson and Nedry...ten days before the Isla Nublar inspection..._

Marty Guitierrez sat on the beach and watched the morning sun rise higher into the sky until the waters of the bay became beautifully blue and tan orange underneath it, and its rays kissed the fronds of the leaves of a palm tree. He was sitting in the mangroves near to the beach of Espianola on the northwestern side of Vacuo facing the Baja Sea. As best he could, he figured out that he was sitting very close to the exact spot where the Valean girl had been, three days ago. The most recent case he worked on was about the Bowmans; the daughter of Paul and Deidre Bowman, Cathy Bowman was bitten by what appeared to be a pack of small ravenous bipedal non-Grimm lizards according to the report written by Dr. Giovanni when the family rushed her to the hospital to get her treated for her wounds. Signs of the attack were her left foot and part of her right arm being bloodied, covered in multitudes of small bites with each the size of a thumbprint. And there were flecks of sticky foam on her arm, like a foamy saliva. Symptoms included the following that was described in detail by the father and mother, and what Dr. Giovanni had witnessed with his own diagnosis:

Right arm and left leg bloated with red skin.

The points of inflamed skin were at where the bites were located.

Thankfully, the girl managed to get the treatment quick before it had turned worse. Cathy recovered fine, much to her parents' relief. During that time before Cathy was allowed to go back out of the hospital with the doctors doing a final checkup on her, Guitierrez tried to get to the bottom of what had bitten her. Way back earlier, he had called a medical officer in Amayan, who confirmed that a local Vacuoan mother, whose dead baby had been given the same small bites that had plagued Cathy Bowman, it was a lizard that had done it. At the time, he believed it was a _Basilicus amoratus_, a common species of basilisk lizard around these parts.

Going off from fresh from his earlier investigation, he asked what the family had seen. They told him the same attributes of the small lizards like the local Vacuoan mother. Cathy even drew the picture of one of the animals that attacked her. It looked similar to a basilisk, but had several features that differentiate it from a basilisk such as longer legs, three toes instead of five, bird-like behavior, and a slender pointed head supported by a thin curved long neck raised high. At that point, he was no longer sure if it was really a basilisk that harmed Cathy, not with how she's not the girl who would lie to get attention even if it meant harm to herself. Her parents were not hiding anything either.

Right now, Guitierrez was reflecting on what he had seen in his various investigations; many of them had been back and forth between Vacuo and Vale. The more he thought about it, the more it dawned onto him that he was stumbling onto something much bigger than he could imagine, but he didn't know what exactly. He kept encountering eyewitness accounts that consistently speak of mysterious reptiles that have attacked children in secluded parts of the forests. The casualties have grown bigger with the recent attack on one of the Huntress students within the grounds of Beacon Academy in Vale. Not only that but the mystery reptiles have grown bigger in size as he saw the Beacon specimens. They were wildly different than the small ones he heard of in Vacuo.

Yet they also probably came from Emerald Forest and the wilderness beyond. Within the vicinity of where the smaller lizards have also been reported stalking young children wandering astray from isolated villages. Such startling patterns were leading him to confront that there could be more than one new species of reptiles lurking about. After all, the Grimm didn't allow much deeper expeditions into the wilderness where, as far as Huntsmen were concerned, they were ruled by Alpha Grimm that make it too dangerous to do so even with very experienced Hunters. This would allow previously unknown species to remain undetected.

Similar cases of larger mysterious reptiles have been popping out in Mistral as well. The most infamous of them was the murder of Headmaster Ironwood's daughter in Dang Nan village. Dr. Sapphire Xhen, his ex-girlfriend, was now covering that front, but since they were still good friends, she would keep him in contact with the latest discoveries so far and vice versa.

So it was possible that he was looking at new lizard species. Then, however, he was also forced to contend with the worrisome possibility of new diseases. Reptiles could be a host of unknown viral pathogens, including several that could be transmitted to humans and most Faunus. The most serious was central saurian encephalitis, or CSE, which caused a form of sleeping sickness in humans, Faunus, and livestock. Guitierrez felt it was important to find the new lizard that attacked Cathy Bowman to test it for such diseases.

Sitting on the beach, he watched the sun rise, and sighed. Perhaps Cathy had seen the new lizard, and perhaps not. Certainly Guitierrez had not. He had taken with him a bolt-action rifle, loaded the magazine with tranq darts while carrying another clip of Dust rounds, and set out into the beach with cautious optimism.

So far, no luck.

He got to his feet and walked back up the beach. Farther along, he saw the dark and white shape of a Grimm Beowolf along the edge of the mangrove swamp. He moved away, stepping out toward the water. He knew when there was one, other Beowolves would be hiding in the jungle underbrush, and they tend to gang up on a human.

But this particular Beowolf seemed to be alone, and walking about staggered, almost delirious. He noticed that this one was horribly wounded with red small marks...like it was bitten all over. He got out his binoculars and they were the very same kind of bites he had seen on Cathy Bowman!

In its paw was the lizard that matched Cathy's description. The tail drooped between through the Beowolf's fingers.

Guitierrez dropped to the ground and aimed his rifle. But just when he was about to fire, he heard rustling coming from the brushes at the jungle's edge along with a chatter of bird-like chirping sounding from there. He stopped himself from firing and he looked to the commotion hidden in the bushes. Guitierrez sweated bullets, unsure and scared of what to expect. He looked back to the Beowolf and saw the damndest thing that he thought that the growing heat and humidity was making him see things.

The Beowolf was stumbling back.

Stumbling. Back. And he swore something he also never thought would be possible. He saw fear in the Beowolf as it whimpered, terrified of whatever things were in the bushes.

Then like lightning, it happened so suddenly that Guitierrez wasn't able to comprehend what just occurred.

A rushing torrential mass of small, brown-striped green, feathery-bodied, bipedal lizards with scaly green heads, necks, and tails exploded from the ferns. In a frenzied cacophony of squeals and squeaks that reminded him of a mass of rats, the lizards swarmed onto the lone Grimm so immediate and decisive that their combined mass and momentum overwhelmed it. The Compsognathus or Compies began to continue to bite and rip through the Grimm Beowolf like a ravenous swarm of piranha with the Grimm whining and squealing painfully with its limbs writhing out of control out of desperation. The tiny dinosaurs clambered onto black fur of the Beowolf while their sharp little teeth cut through the dark flesh with their pointed snouts probing into the beast's body. Red soulless eyes of the Beowolf met the blank expressionless, birdlike eyes of the Compies. The Grimm vainly tried to claw them off of itself and even bit hard onto a couple of the diminutive theropods that got too close to its muzzle. However, even that was futile as some more of the bird-like predators boldly stuck their necks and jaws into the Beowolf's maw and bit into the Grimm's tongue, tearing the organ apart.

Guitierrez hid himself further away from the carnage behind the mangrove roots, watching the black ickor and blood stain the sandy beach with fascinated terror while he recorded the dramatic, blood-chilling horror. He covered his mouth anxiously when he saw the vicious reptiles savagely tore apart the Beowolf's mouth inside while the rest chaotically, yet systematically tore apart the canine Grimm's unholy flesh like tissue paper.

"Good Oum!" He said, muffling his voice behind his palm.

The Beowolf tried to crawl, but the writhing green mass of frenzied, hungry Compies didn't give it the courtesy to retreat as they continued to bite deeper into its flesh. Even its white bony armor and spikes were not immune to being gnawed crazily by the reptiles despite their heads and teeth not suited for that job. But the Beowolf wasn't the only one being attacked as the dead Compy that was previously in the Beowolf's paw was eaten to the bone by its own kin! It didn't matter as they numbered in multitudes with their large numbers being easily replaceable.

No longer being able to withstand such a vicious, sickening frenzy, Guitierrez was forced to vomit whatever breakfast he had and run to his car 20 yards away but not before he ended the recording at the moment the Beowolf lost the fight to the small flesh eaters on his Scroll. Once that was done, he reached for his car as it was now the only thing to keep his sanity from slipping while haunted by the expressionless eyes of the dinosaurs that held no remorse nor awareness, only cold killer instinct. Slamming the car door shut and revving the engine up to full power, he sped off, kicking up sand. He needed to get away. Just anywhere far away from the beach.

* * *

_Vale's Commercial District...Nightfall_

Junior Xiong was not having a good night. At least to him, it wasn't supposed to turn out like this.

It started out like any night. Get the club started, have all of his henchmen run the place, and he himself prepping the bar and cleaning the glasses to ready for potential shady customers from the criminal underground world.

In recent months thanks to a certain buxom blonde busting up the place, he had to beef up the security, despite the fact that his people guarding the gate would stand no choice against a Huntress of Yang's caliber or higher. It was better than to have none at all because then those fools would still be able to warn him who was coming or barging into the establishment, giving him more time to prepare to counterattack and teach the intruder some manners.

Except for a certain Yang Xiao Long. The last thing he wanted was for his club to be trashed once again with more than just his face bruised the next time.

This time tonight, it wasn't Yang. A henchman that was supposed to relieve one of his buddies guarding the outside entrance came back into the club, running with urgency and his face looking paler than usual.

"Damon! I thought I-" Junior stopped his sentence when he noticed his underling's face drained of color. He could practically smell the terror that was coming off of him like waves. "Wait a minute. Why are you looking like you had seen a ghost?"

Damon was nearly bereft of breath, looking not so good. Residue of a horrific smell from his mouth told Junior that something was very wrong. It was at this point, that Malachite Twins put a halt to their own conversation sitting close to their boss, noticing the situation was off.

Then the power went off, cutting off the music and the lights, effectively killing the party. It certainly got Junior's men baffled and off guard, wondering what on Remnant just happened.

"What the hell?" Junior looked around in darkness. Then the lights went flickering on and off.

"Boss! What in Oum's name had just happened?!" a mustached grunt, Frank, said exasperatedly.

"You tell me! Did any of you bozos trip up on the wiring again?!" Junior roared at his goons.

"No!"

"We didn't do anything!"

"I just come out of the bathroom when this shit happened!"

"You! Up there!" Junior pointed to bear-wearing DJ, "Did you mess with the wiring or not catch a virus in the system?!"

"I just did the wiring ten minutes ago. And my McAfee software cleaned the computers of whatever junk and bugs that were in them just a minute ago." the Bear-Wearing Grunt explained, much to Junior and the Twins' puzzlement.

"You sure?!" One of the twins, Melanie Malachite, in white frilly gothic clothes and aqua green eyelash makeup asked.

"100% legit, ma'am!" the Bear-Wearing Grunt nodded.

"That can't make sense of this." Junior shook his head in bewilderment. "Melanie!"

"Yes, boss?" Melanie said.

"Take the DJ and two men with you. I suspect the power outage may have something to do with the power box. Go check it out ASAP!"

"Will do. Let's go!" Melanie left off with two of the hat-wearing goons and the DJ exiting through the backdoor.

Then Junior turned to Damon, "Alright, son, spit it out. What had gotten you so white as a sheet of paper?"

Damon said shakily with terror coloring his tongue, "I-I-I...I-I f-found Kingsley, or...w-w-what's left of him."

Junior, Militia, Damon and a good portion of his fellow henchmen rushed into darkened area of a construction site that was on the other side of street. They followed Damon until they reached the headless body of Kingsley leaning against the large pile of long metal tubes.

Their flashlights brought light onto the corpse.

"Good Dust!" Militia swore with bile threatening to rise up to her mouth at the bloody stump of Kingsley's neck.

"What in Oum's name happened here?" A shocked Junior asked while his goons around him reacted poorly.

Damon was kneeling in front of Kingsley's dead body, crying for his killed friend.

"Damon. Damon." Damon was unresponsive. "Damon!" Still unresponsive as the man mourned for Kingsley. Damon and Kingsley were the best of friends with their bond so strong that they were inseparable since having to live out in the streets prior to their employment. Kingsley's death undoubtedly had shaken him.

"Damnit!" Junior stomped his shoe onto the dirt, "Who else was on guard duty?!"

Not one response.

"No one?" said a bewildered and agitated Junior. Again, only shaking of their heads this time. Snarling, he punched into a nearby construction beam. "Goddamnit!" Not caring if a construction worker the next day noticed the dent.

Militia, the girl who was almost identical to her sister except for her red goth clothing and bobcut black hair with bangs, examined the damage done.

"Looked like he got literally bitten off," Militia remarked.

"Thanks for pointing out the shitty obvious, bitch! Kingsley's dead no thank you!" Damon angrily yelled.

"Damon, shut your trap!" Junior clammed him up, reprimanding the grief stricken grunt, "Or I will!"

"And that's not all." She shoned the light onto three gashes on the corpse's gut with blood leaking out profusely with intestines revealed. She then revealed a trailing set of crimson-stained footprints that clearly belonged to a beast. They looked rather like that of a large bird with the impression of three toes that were away from the corpses with each print widely spaced apart from one another. "Whatever mauled this poor dud didn't get much to feast on. Must have been spooked by Damon's flashlight."

At that, Junior asked Damon again,

"What the hell did you see, Damon? Did you get a good look at the killer?"

"All I saw was a shadow. Then it sped off into the dark, I-I don't know what that was! I tried to follow it, but it was gone!" Damon responded.

"Well, shit." Junior didn't like this. That meant whatever killed his good man was still lurking out nearby and there were frighteningly a lot of good places to hide. The killer could still be stalking his establishment unseen.

And he had to rule out any of the infamous serial killers in Vale. None of them left tracks like that, but a Grimm or a rogue unknown predator was certainly a possibility. A horrifying, bloodcurdling one at that because of the horrifying news he heard of what occurred in Dang Nan and Espaniola. The thought sent uncomfortable chills down his spine and what such an event might do to his business.

"Boss Xiong!" a distraught voice interrupted his thought process. He and Militia turned around to see the Bear-Wearing DJ that he ordered to go with Melanie to troubleshoot the power box.

"What is it? What happened to the power box?" Junior groaned, asking him.

"You're not gonna to like it," the Bear-Wearing DJ gulped hard. Junior could only groan.

* * *

**"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING!"** To say Junior was infuriated would be like saying a volcano was hot. If he had thought tonight couldn't get any worse, he was proven wrong sadly.

Not only was there a goon of his lying dead on the ground with a bloody hole between his shoulder blades and chest, but the power box was completely decimated with a gaping hole and all of the wiring severed. The messed up power box chaotically sparked, threatening to burn anyone getting too close.

In other words, Junior's Club lost their power and it was evident from the lights now flickering weaker than before.

And no words could accurately describe the fury boiling in Melanie.

"Somebody's definitely screwing us, probably from a mafia member hailing from Torchwick's rival!" Melanie hissed with venom in her usually seductive tone, "If he's thinking that we're just lapdogs for Roman and this will hurt him, he has another thing coming!" Melanie had her fair share of having to cater to members of Torchwick's mafia rival, and let's just say they were less than pleasant to her the last time they tried to get under her skirt.

Junior quickly corrected her with his unbridled fury still present within him, "It's definitely not the Rossos, Melanie! A minute ago, we found Kingsley, dead with his head bitten off literally. There were claw marks on him and blood covered footprints that look liked coming from giant freaking bird or a Nevermore."

"So what?" Melanie said not convinced.

"It means that any criminal scum with the brain wavelength higher than a cockroach would not be willing to go this far as in sabotaging our club. We would have gotten a death threat sent our way. Think about it, sister. What would be the gain in disrupting our business for them?" Militia said.

Melanie wanted to retort, but couldn't find any words to do so. Militia was point on in that criminals, even the most insane of them all would not dare to destroy one of the few places in town that could offer vital information to them in the underworld for a reasonable price. Mafias wouldn't attack a place like Junior's Club unless Junior decided to fully place his lot into Torchwick that could effectively place him and his small gang under crosshairs from all of the major mafias simply for Junior's potential association with Roman Torchwick.

"I thought so. Which means to say that we may have an unruly beast on our hands." Militia remarked.

"Doesn't matter what it is or who else it is! Either way, we're going to beat the shit out of it for messing with our club!" Junior brought out his club hammer. His henchmen brought out their own weapons; knives, swords, clubs, and guns. The Malachite twins unsheathed their personal weapons with Melanie having her bladed heels and Militia readying her clawed gauntlets.

As soon as that happened, gunfire and screaming sounded out from the very club itself as glass windows were shattered from the ensuing gunfire. Screams of confusion then quickly turned into that of horror as there came the sounds of what sounded like goons getting knocked about all over the place.

"Speak of the devil!" Junior rushed back to the entrance with his cadre following him.

Minutes later, the double doors were slammed open wide with Junior, his two female fatales, and his henchmen charging in with their weapons primed to kill. The scene in front of them shocked and angered them to the core as there were a lot of dead bodies, equipment trashed, bottles broken with wine and other beverages spilled onto the floor, and the dance floor itself having been smashed twice and stained with some blood. Junior snarled as he looked around to see his club reduced to something out of a warzone as there were holes in the walls as something of great force punctured them and a couple of chewed up limbs strewn all over.

Then the sound of flesh impacting flesh clamored from the upper level as an unfortunate hat-wearing goon was sent flying. The man screamed in his last moments before he fell at a fatal trajectory that resulted in his neck being snapped at an unnatural angle as a wet, sickening crack rang out from the impact. The rest of the remaining henchmen gasped and stumbled back from their former comrade that had the same penetrating wound through his gut.

"That's it! Whatever you are, show yourself!" Junior hollered out into the ruined dance room. "Come on!" He smashed one of the few remaining bottles with his club, hoping to startle the intruder out from hiding. "I know you are here somewhere! Show yourself so you don't have to make this any harder for yourself!"

No response other than the lights flickering and pieces of glass falling onto the floor.

"You can't hide for long! I will smoke this damned place if I have to just so I can stare at you right in the eye!" Junior ranted on and still nothing. With a clenched bearded jaw, he shouted,

"Spread out and search through the premises! Make sure the interloper does not leave my club alive tonight! GO!"

Everyone spread out.

In the private VIP room, a dark silhouetted shape; distinctively reptilian briefly illuminated its own orange eyes before it completely vanished into the shadows.

* * *

_The dockyards...at the same time..._

An InGen cargo ship has just docked onto the harbor recently with the ramps starting to touch onto the bay for unloading. The workers next got to work on operating the forklift vehicles and the crane to unload the cargo boxes from the upper deck first. All seemed normal, nothing unusual.

At the bottom of the hull, however, was a totally different story. Three lone crew members were lying dead on the floor of the cargo hold. All of them died in various gruesome ways. One of them had his entire face ripped off, the second taller female who was a Giraffe Faunus with knobs on her forehead and spectacled hair was bitten in the throat and her arm twisted in an awkward angle, and the shorter female had lost her fingers and had her chest caved in by something pummeling her repeatedly. All of them were lying in their pools of blood.

Four silhouetted unknown figures in the distance far away from the dock workers clambered downward flawlessly on the chain that was keeping the ship anchored to the harbor. When they touched ground, the figures landed on all fours and trekked carefully behind the darkness of the warehouses.

In the third level room of a nearby apartment building that was fifty yards away from the harbor, an older dock worker had just come home from his daytime shift. Exhausted, the man yawned as he put away his dark blue coat onto the hanger. He needed to eat dinner after a long, hard day of work of carrying heavy sacks of cocoa beans from today's shipment coming from Vacuo. Thankfully, he had some leftover Pepperoni pizza from Dominos. The older, gray-haired man grabbed them from the fridge and slid the five pieces into the oven on a metal pan. Once he closed the oven, he let them bake in the oven for 15 minutes. While waiting, he started brewing Earl Grey tea for himself.

All of the sudden, he heard a thump coming from outside, but he thought nothing of it. Probably just a bird accidentally flying into a window. He continued looking at the news from his Scroll, oblivious to the shadows that were climbing up the stairs with their hands and feet.

A young Dog Faunus couple with dog ears on their heads found the white tri-claw mark in the dark alley.

"Yep, this should be the place, Paula," said a Dog Faunus man.

"Now, where's the person-?" Paula looked around before she found a man with dark jacket suit and yellow tie waving to them. "There he is."

Up from the rooftops, something was watching them. Or rather a troop of somethings was watching the young Dog Faunus couple talk to the bouncer. One of the creatures hooted quietly to their leader, who grunted back. The bouncer allowed the couple to pass. When the couple were long gone and out of hearing distance, the leader signaled to his subordinates.

The bouncer was about to light up his cigarette until he heard a loud sound around the corner in front of him.

"Who's there?" The bouncer said, pulling out his pistol as he slowly walked towards the disturbance. He rounded about the corner until he came across that a trash can had been toppled over with debris littered all over the ground.

"Must be the bloody racoons," the bouncer said in disgust. Those were the last words he uttered with the last thing he heard was a heavy, deep hoot from behind. Something strong, muscular, and very hairy wrapped around his throat, constricting his breathing.

"ACK!" the bouncer choked before a large black hand forcefully clamped his mouth shut. The bouncer flailed about, dropping his pistol as he struggled against the creature's chokehold on him. He let out as much loud of a muffled scream as he could while he tried to wrestle his way out. But the creature was too strong for him as it increased the pressure of its chokehold with its long, powerful arm pressing harder into the man's throat. The bouncer was starting to lose oxygen and he was fading with his vision becoming blurry.

Then the world went dark for him as the creature, with terrifying ease, forcefully twisted the man's head around to an unnatural angle. The neck's spine snapped like a twig. The bouncer stopped moving against its body. The man was dead.

The ape hooted quietly as it looked for a place to hide the bouncer's body. Conveniently, the larger steel trash bin was nearby so the ape lifted the bouncer onto its shoulder, carrying him. Then it threw the dead man into the bin and slammed the lid shut.

"This way please...," a White Fang regular was heard guiding the Faunus couple and several newcomers further inside the building at the end of the corridor. The apes watched at the entrance into the corridor.

The leading ape, Ajax, was a very powerful, muscular humanoid animal as he clearly had a wide, vast barrel chest that are complimented by huge broad shoulders that supported sinewy, brawny arms that were proportionally longer than his hind legs. His hands were bigger than a large man's with long sausage-like fingers that contain more than enough power to crush an Ursa's skull without trouble. His head was highly domed in appearance thanks to the large sagittal crest at the back of his head that supported large, strong jaw muscles. He had a chimp like face with small, but powerful jaws that were armed with humanlike teeth and large canine fangs that could easily rip through flesh like hot knife through butter. His skin was jet black as was his fur. He had a distinctive X-shaped scar across his nosebridge and left eye. His eyes were disturbingly crimson as they ominously glowed in the shadows the apes were hiding in. Ajax has a silver patch of fur across his back and a whitish gray beard on his chin and lower jaw, which was typical of alpha males of his species.

His flat nostrils flared and contracted as he sniffed the air. He stood up revealing his height to be 9 feet tall when standing. He has hardened eight packs of abs on his stomach. His body and limb proportions were more like a chimpanzee's than an actual mountain gorilla. This ape, his species, have the mixed attributes, both physically and behaviorally, of both chimpanzees and gorillas. The troop he was leading was comprised of younger males with their average height of at about 7 feet tall when standing.

When the Faunus were no longer in sight, Ajax hooted to his troop of twenty males to creep slowly and deliberately through the corridor. He wanted to see beyond the dimmed light around the left corner, but he couldn't let whoever they were on the other side hear them. The apes formed a single line and marched with the stealth of a ninja. They knuckle-walked carefully, listening for any sounds behind the steel walls. When Ajax reached the corner, he stopped and his troop stopped in perfect synchronization. Peeking around the corner, he saw a White Fang guard leaning against a box thirty feet away from him where he watched the newcomers, or initiates passed by him. Beyond was a large crowd of initiates and White Fang regulars gathering in front of a stage with a black cloth of the White Fang insignia.

Retreating his head back before the guard caught sight of him, Ajax used hand sign language, a skill he learned from his handler many years ago, to communicate to his closest subordinate and right-hand ape.

"Thank you all for coming! For those of you who are joining for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a special brother-in-arms of ours!" The White Fang lieutenant announced to his people. "I can assure you! He is the key to obtaining what we have fought for so long!"

That special comrade was none other than Roman Torchwick, who had came back from his illegal, clandestine business trip to his allies operating the Torchwick Vacuo Foundation in Zimbaku, Vacuo, stepped onto the makeshift stage.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Torchwick congratulated in spite of the Faunus crowd booing him, "Please hold your applause."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Damon was searching through the secret hallway that had the private VIP rooms on the third level. He was nervous and scared as hell walking through the now dimmed, almost dark hallways alone with shadows engulfing the Classic Renaissance paintings, making the place look haunted. His hands was shaky holding the shotgun, in fact his body was trembling. He didn't know whether it was from the grief he had lost his best friend, or the growing chilling fear that was freezing his nerves in this hallway. He tried to pull himself together, but couldn't as he knew something felt off.

Something was in this hallway, but he couldn't figure out what or why it was about this hallway that his basic instincts were yelling at him that something was watching him and he had to flee right now.

"Oum...what the hell am I doing here?" Damon heard no one to answer him. "Gods! I must be going crazy talking to myself!"

How long had he been in here?

He looked at the watch. It's only been 10 minutes, but the darkness and the heaviness of dread and horror was already screwing up his senses as it felt like hours in spite of the shotgun's flashlight he had turned on. His footsteps felt like lead as they made creaking noises on the floor that would have surely clued the intruder, who might be waiting in this very hallway, to his very presence.

Then a croaking growl that sounded like a monstrous frog rang from the darkness! Next to him!

Damon jumped out of his skin, his already frayed nerves shot up, and he quickly whipped out his shotgun, yelling,

"Hello?!" He frantically whirled his shotgun and flashlight around, trying to find whatever made that sound. "Who's here?!"

Then he caught something moving at the corner of his eye. He whirled the shotgun around to flash the light only at nothing, but the corner leading to another hallway.

"Again! Who in Oum's name is here?! Come on out!" His face was practically covered in a sheen of sweat as terror was starting to overwhelm starting with his senses.

"Come on, you shadowy bastard! Quit screwing with me and show yourself!" Then he heard another croaking growl and this time it sounded further. "Where are you?!"

Next, it was another and it was lot closer this time. His senses were now on overdrive, yet clouded by the growing sense of paranoia and darkness. "Where the f**** are you?!"

He didn't see he was pressed against the door of one of the VIP rooms until he tripped onto something and fell backwards into the dark room. He pressed onto the floor to right himself up, but it proved to be unusually warm and wet. Damon flashed the light...

And his hand was covered in blood!

Blood!

His eyes shrunk in pure horror as he then flashed onto the floor only to find out another dead body of his fellow henchman, lying on the floor with his throat decimated and his eaten with blood and bodily fluids messing up the floor and the walls.

Damon screamed with his mouth filled with bile as he was now throwing up onto the VIP floor.

He hurriedly backed out of the room, hyperventilating. But then he felt something sharp and bony ram through his stomach with his Aura shattered. Blood leaked through his mouth as he flashed onto a bony, rugose horn that was like a bull's impaling deep into his stomach, through his spine. He shakily aimed his flashlight with whatever fading strength he had as the offending figure now revealed itself to be a bull-like, lizard-like theropod with short, rounder, yet deep snout and head covered in green scales, bumps and spikes. It had a turquoise loose dewlap of skin under its neck lined with spikes. The horn the dinosaur impaled him through was its left brow horn as a pair as there was another bull-like rugose brow horn on the right side. Damon noticed that the Carnotaurus' teeth were conical and interlocking with each other from top to bottom jaws like a crocodile and the middle of a snout had a smaller rhinoceros-like nasal horn. Then he saw the dinosaur's large orange eyes that were not only bulged outwards from the side with unusual flexible, scaly eyelids, but they were moving independently of each other like a chameleon with its right eye looking towards the entrance of the VIP hallway and the left eye looking at him perfectly and accurately! And the last thing he saw was the minute presence of a bony frill and the scute-covered back of the beast lined up with iguana-like spines and crocodilian spiky, pebbly scales on its flanks.

Damon closed his eyes with his last gurgle of blood emitting from his throat.

And he died.

The Carnotaurus retracted its horn from Damon's gut, leaving a bloody hole. The man fell onto his back deader than a doornail with his shotgun beside him. Thunder resounded outside as the dinosaur placed its sharp-toed foot on Damon.

Thunder flashed as the green devil-like dinosaur let out a drumming roar with its dewlap reverberating.


	6. When Monsters Come Out to Kill

**When ****Monsters Come Out to Kill**

* * *

Lightning flashed about in the clouded skies of the night as thunder rumbled about. A dark prelude to what was to come as fifteen male apes used their dark bodies to their advantage in the shadows to sneak up onto the unsuspecting guards on the other side of the warehouse. The only thing potentially giving their presence away were their glowing red-brown eyes. The right-hand ape to Ajax, Urko, was leading the sneak attack. The plan was to trap their victims within the warehouse with their exit points cut off. He had three apes block the backdoor exits that used huge trash bins and medium sized wooden boxes, utilizing their astounding upper body strength.

One White Fang guard was watching the speech below as did his fellow guards. They were so preoccupied with that that it wasn't difficult for Urko to wrap his arm around his throat and cover his mouth. The guard let out a muffled scream that the others on the other side couldn't hear them. His fellows around him were either kidnapped and dragged down by the other apes to be mugged, or had their necks snapped. Urko went for the latter as the guard went limp in his chokehold with his head twisted backwards.

The guards on other side didn't even notice them as they were too riled up by the speech on the stage.

Urko dropped the dead guard and quickly waved twice to Ajax, who saw it was now his time to do his part. The alpha nodded before he walked out from hiding, revealing himself to the guard leaning against the box.

Ajax began panting and hooting, getting the guard's attention, whose jaw almost dropped at the sight of him.

"H-H-Hey!" the guard stammered out loud out of shock, interrupting the entire speech as Torchwick was about to do something very important. "Guys! Guys! Look over here!"

The entire crowd were flabbergasted, including Roman and the White Fang lieutenant.

"What on Remnant?!" the lieutenant thought his eyes were deceiving him.

"Is that a monkey?" the orange-haired criminal mastermind asked.

The other guards on the balcony went quickly in front of Ajax, but warily kept their distance with their weapons aimed as they saw his stocky muscular build and ominous red eyes and scars.

"Holy shit..." one of the guards gulped loudly. "You are one ugly son of a gun."

Ajax hooted in low grunts as he next slowly stood upon his hind legs up to his full height of 9 feet tall. He towered over everybody.

"Oh my Oum...he's huge!" a guard felt really small compared to the ape when he could clearly saw the power in Ajax's bulging, ripped large muscles that were like thick chords of steel with his biceps the size of a basketball. His built was more packed and bulkier than the strongest human wrestler and bodybuilder. Ajax's pretend yawn revealed his large sharp canines that could easily tear through flesh no problem.

The Faunus crowd gasped and began remarking on how much bigger and more terrifying he was when he stood up and looked down on them.

"Goddamn! He's like a wrestler!"

"Oh Oum, the monkey just made me wet my pants!"

"Where the hell did he come from?!"

"Look at his fangs!"

"*whistle* Now that is one seriously big monkey," Roman Torchwick was taken aback, "I wonder where he came from."

"But look at his eyes..." the White Fang said with unease in his voice, pointing to Ajax's red eyes. "I've seen chimps and gorillas. They never have eyes like that."

"Certainly reminds me of several things," Torchwick gripped onto his cane. He knew a certain blond girl would have her lilac eyes red whenever she's really pissed off, activating her Semblance. Then the only other thing with red eyes were the Grimm. Anyone or anything else born with red eyes were rare. Not to mention, they tend not to be sane individuals.

The look on Ajax's face was something else.

Roman saw that something about this ape felt off. Like way off.

He could tell that this ape was probably an intelligent brute, but the crazed look in his eyes spoke to Roman as...a calculative psychopath. The mafia boss couldn't verbally place it for certain, but his intuition was screaming that this individual is dangerous and not to be taken lightly, which only made his eyes narrower and the grip on his cane tighter.

The guards were unsure of what to do with the tension thick in the air and lightning flashing outside.

"Sir, what should we do with him, sir?!" a guard asked the White Fang lieutenant for clarification, his voice wracked with growing fear and uncertainty.

No response.

"Sir?!"

The lieutenant himself wasn't sure what to do. His mind and instincts were yelling at him to have this beast killed immediately, but his body refused to cooperate with either of them.

Nobody did anything, or were sure of what to do with the ape still standing there, looking down on them with a tight-lipped, cold expression, growling every now and then.

The seconds felt like minutes.

Then the silence was broken in the most, unexpected childish way coming from the ape as his expression turned clownish, with his mouth blowing a raspberry.

"W-W-What the?" a female deer Faunus said, disgusted.

Ajax panted, knuckle-walking on all fours again, this time twirling around doing silly dances and clowning around with his hand on top of his head. Something that he learned from watching circus shows.

"Uhhhh…" the White Fang grunts weren't sure of what to make of the ape now acting like a playful, drunken chimpanzee.

Then Ajax did some grandstanding by placing himself upside down with his feet in the air and his hands doing the "walking" while his head was facing the ground.

"That's...impressive..." said a confounded Roman. He had seen some monkeys done it before as street performers in Vacuo, even some talented chimps did it in zoos at times, but not a 9-foot tall, 450 pound ape like Ajax.

Ajax continued to perform walking around in a circle on his palms with his feet dangling upward in the air with the White Fang still speechless and cautious. He then finished his performance after his feet finally touched the ground by doing a backflip, landing on all fours perfectly that had some Faunus clapping without themselves realizing what they're doing.

The White Fang lieutenant shook his head rapidly, snapping out of his stupefied astonishment now that his mind has more or less rebooted from the absurdity.

"What are we standing around, impressed by an apeshit monkey show?! Get that animal out of here!" he said in the most ironic words that did not register with anyone, except Roman.

"Where does he go though?" One of the guards questioned.

"Could that thing wondered off from a travelling circus?"

"Ummm...zoo, maybe?"

"Maybe he's just lost from his pack."

"Grrr...I don't care where on Remnant he wandered off from, or if he had happened to hit his head while swinging on some lousy vine, or slip on a banana peel for all I care! We've wasted enough time as it is with this freak! Get him out of here! Shove him into a box if you have to! Move!" yelled the frustrated lieutenant.

The guards pulled themselves enough to force Ajax to move with the poke of their rifles. Ajax, still acting the idiot monkey, hooted and panted with his posture now exaggerated, swinging his arms wildly like a drunk. He then wandered to a nearby box that happened to have a bottle of leftover whisky neglected by a sailor from earlier.

"Is anyone sure that ape should be drinking that kind of stuff?!" One of the initiates cried out.

Then Ajax, out of his gag reflex, spit out a spray of whiskey onto grunts irritating them despite having their masks on as it got onto their clothes. Some of the spit spray went onto a few newcomers that happened to be in the way, grossing them out.

"OI!"

"My eyes burn!"

"Some of them got into my bear and human ears! The jerk!"

"My hair! My hon is going to wonder why I stunk like alcohol piss!"

The White Fang lieutenant grew more frustrated with further tomfoolery coming from the ape while Roman can't help, but grow suspicious of the situation.

"No more monkeying around, you big palooka! Get lost before we have to drag you to a zoo!" one of the angry guards got too close to the ape. Like a whiplash, the ape grabbed onto his Dust rifle very suddenly.

"Hey!" that guard now had his rifle yanked out in no time even though he himself was no weakling. Just compared to Ajax's overpowering physique and strength, he was relatively.

That got the initiates very skittish, screaming and tumbling all over each other, trying to back out from harm's way as Ajax hooted childishly. The guards tripped over themselves as they had to avoid being accidentally pummeled. He swung the gun around haphazardly with the unbounded excitement of a kid who just opened his Christmas present.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" Now Roman was very anxious and more suspicious of the ape, backing away from the stage. He knew that now might be a good time to leave.

"No no no! Quick grab the rifle out of the ape's hands now!" The White Fang lieutenant yelled in feverish panic, slowly losing control of the situation.

Ajax pretended to be curious with the gun in spite of the current panic that he's causing. He looked at the trigger and began to finger it much to the Faunus' shock.

"Hands off! Hands off!" the guards yelled as the gun was pointed upwards towards the ceiling.

Then Ajax pulled the trigger and the blast went off ricochetting up and down knocking a warehouse lamp in the process. Everyone had to duck with the bullet all over the place until it stopped.

"Shit! Somebody do something about this freaking stupid ape!" a random Faunus shouted.

Then the panic meter escalated up to eleven and the situation becoming truly scary when Ajax pointed the gun's barrel at himself!

Everyone went totally nuts and bananas at that point.

"Oh my Oum! He's gonna shoot himself!"

"Damnit to hell! Out of my way!" The lieutenant, now more infuriated than panicked, jumped off the stage. He pushed through the terrified crowd to get to the ape. The guards were too scared to even do anything until one tried to yank the gun away from Ajax.

Then the situation took a much darker turn when Ajax instantly aimed from himself onto the oncoming guard, shooting him right in the face!

The guard's mouth exploded in a debris of blood and splintered flesh and bone. Thunder clamored loudly with the lightning flashing.

The newcomers screamed, scared to death. Even the lieutenant screeched to a halt when he no longer saw the idiotic and joking light in Ajax's face. It was all a charade all along. They were now replaced with cold, calculative murder and psychotic derangement in Ajax's crimson eyes with a twisted snarl to match.

"Crap!" Torchwick had enough. He rushed to the nearest exit door and tried to open it but something prevented that.

The guards aimed their guns at the towering primate, but Ajax acted faster, shooting wildly at the guards, killing a couple of them with many forcing to take cover. Some bullets struck the initiates, killing them.

"I'm outta here!"

"This was a mistake to come here!"

"How did it come to this?!"

The rest rushed towards the exit. Lightning flashed furiously when the unarmed guard grabbed on to Ajax only to get struck in the face by his own rifle, falling onto the floor with a bloody nose and a dislocated jaw. Ajax slammed the rifle onto the fallen guard's face and chest with so much force that he shattered both the rifle and the Faunus' mask and face at once.

"NOOO! Wilson!" The White Fang lieutenant was now consumed with unbridled hatred and anger upon seeing Ajax murder one of his men in cold blood.

Ajax beat his chest, slamming his fists onto the floor, and letting out a terrifying, deeper roar.

That was when the windows shattered as Urko and the fourteen apes charged through, hollering in a single, bloodthirsty war cry. The other three apes from the corner where Ajax walked out from, rushed in as well with one of the apes yanking down an entire shelf, blocking the only entrance.

The hunt had begun with the lightning tearing through the heavens.

* * *

_Back at Junior's lightless club..._

Junior, Militia, and Melanie walked cautiously together through the very hallway where Damon's horrified scream was last heard with their own flashlights on. When they smelled the bloody stench that led them to Damon's corpse with almost of his innards of his gut eaten in front of the VIP room, they had also found another dead henchman with his stomach also torn open.

"Oh gods..." Melanie grew disgusted, feeling stronger the urge to vomit as she was overwhelmed by the hideous odor of decay and the sight of the mauled victims.

"This is so unnatural," Militia was starting to doubt their chances for survival.

Junior clenched his fists with his face turning redder with rising hatred and loathing for the monster responsible for the carnage. He became all the more determined to hunt down the shady bastard and put an end to this nightmare that was now ruining his business. He would even do it with his own bare hands if push comes to shove.

First, though...

"You two better get back down with the others and have everyone evacuate this hellhole," Junior said glumly, shocking the Malachite Twins, who were not used to being ordered to abandon him coming from their superior himself.

"What?!" Militia couldn't believe what she was hearing from Junior.

"With all due respect, sir, this is no time to joke around," Melanie shook her head, pretending and hoping that Junior was letting his understandable frustrations and fear take over him.

But when Junior turned around to face the girls, his face said everything opposite of what she hoped it would be.

"I am not joking. You know I am not the type to jest. I want you, no, I am ordering you two and everyone else to get the hell out of here before it gets too dangerous," he said grimly with the precariousness of the haunting situation around him adding to the seriousness of his voice.

"Why, sir? Why the change all of the sudden? We've more or less fought any scum that dared to mess with us and our club together! Except for the blonde bimbo, we can kick whatever the Oum's harassing us outta here!" Melanie questioned.

"Sister...Junior, I have to agree with Melanie here, fighting whatever's in here all by yourself is unwise. You need backup," Militia said more calmly, but no less distressed.

"You thought I haven't thought about that, but look around us! Just like you said earlier, this is not natural! I may not be a textbook naturalist, but even I can clearly see that whatever beast is intruding into this club is not normal. At least not how it should behave in the wild," Junior pointed to the dead Damon on the floor, "Damon would have been eaten with nothing much left of him, no disrespect to him intended. But don't you think that by the time we arrived, we wouldn't even see his body here if this is was a normal predator or a Grimm we're dealing with?"

The sisters have not much of a clue as they were not as well-rounded as their supervisor, but it didn't meant that they not understood what he was trying to get at.

"And the dead bodies out there. As far as I am concerned, this is too much for a goddamned carnivore to do so out of survival unless we're dealing with a rogue, but even then, not that many."

"Even still! We're not going to leave you here all alone with the creature, even if you want us to!" Melanie argued defiantly.

"And what happens if we all don't survive?!"

"I'd rather go down fighting with this club than to go back onto the streets!" Melanie screamed.

"Melanie, stop!" Militia was trying to stay calm, but Melanie, in her current state, was making that difficult for her to stay composed.

"Then who would tell the police what the hell happened here?!" Junior roared back, "Half of our henchmen are already dead or injured, and depending on how screwed up tonight is, more will be on the stretcher regardless whether they survive this night or not! They won't even last a minute if the VPD or heavens forbid, that Goodwitch from Beacon decide to interrogate any of them! You, on the other hand, can keep a cooler head to give the police the details they would need to fix this."

"Are you kidding me? Going to the police?!" Melanie became flabbergasted at what Junior was saying to her.

"Roman will ditch us at the first sign of trouble, leaving you two to the Beowolves to cut his losses! With the police, at least we have some chance of getting them to understand enough to launch an investigation even if we'll end up behind bars and my business closes," Junior concluded.

Melanie wanted to argue, but she had to bite her tongue when Militia butted in saying, "I think I perfectly understand even though I don't like it."

"What?! Militia!" Melanie flung around to face Militia. "You can't be serious!"

A nerve-chilling croaking roar was next heard along with a couple of screams the next floor above them, which made them still and anxiously silent.

Silence reigned for several seconds with a flash of thunder.

Junior then yelled, "Go. Leave right now!"

"But-!" Melanie was yanked along by her twin sister as they ran out of the hall and down the stairs.

"I have a monster to exterminate." Junior wielded out his hammer club, smacking it on the palm of his hand, walking out of the hallway and onto the stairways upward to the next floor.

* * *

_Present day in Jurassic Kingdom, Isla Nublar..._

Alan stood outside a large holding paddock generally shaped like a hexagon about the size of a small football stadium. It had two aerial walkways that intersect each other over an exhibit that had some trees at the edges with one side that was an entrance to an area that was heavily forested while the middle was plain for the handlers to see. He looked up to examine the electric fences on top of steel walls that were about 13 feet tall.

"Dr. Grant!" Hammond called as he and the others, except for Teams ARBN, BRNZ, and NDGO, Oobleck, and Dino & Archie with those two birds put back into their respective enclosures, walked up to the paddock, "As I was saying, we laid on lunch for you before you set out into the park. Our gourmet chef, Alejandro-"

"What are they doing?" Grant asked as a trailer truck carried a large horse into the jungle where the forested part of the paddock was obscured. The horse was heard neighing from the trailer.

"Oh, feeding them." As the trailer truck disappeared into the jungle, Hammond tried to make Grant come along, saying, "Alejandro's prepared a delightful menu for us. Vacuoan sea bass, I believe. Shall we?"

Grant ignored him, heading to the staircase.

Ruby, however, scuffled her feet quite anxiously, a contrast from her earlier excitement. She was going to see a live feeding of Jurassic Kingdom's smartest and deadliest dinosaurs. The thought of it made her blood freeze as it brought back the trauma she had suffered at the teeth and claws of the Dilophosaurus up to the surface. She still had occasional nightmares about that night and the live feeding might trigger her PTSD, which would cause her to feel phantom pain of her neck and hyperventilate.

John Hammond was the first to notice the signs.

"What's wrong, child?" he said with sincere grandfatherly concern, which made her team uncomfortable being put on the spot unintentionally on his part. Taiyang, however, saved them by speaking on their behalf.

"My daughter had a horrific encounter with a pack of Grimm that had ambushed her within the campus. She almost didn't make it." Taiyang spoke a white lie as to be careful of not mentioning about the Dilophosaurus, "Stuff like what's about to happen in there could cause her to recall it all over again."

"I see. I am sorry to hear what had happened to Ruby." John frowned with a gentle understanding in his eyes as he nodded. "She doesn't have to go to the paddock if she's not ready."

"No. I can still come. I need to see these things for myself," Ruby said putting on a brave face to mask her fear.

"Rubes, are you sure about that? We can turn around and not go there," Yang said.

"I want to get over it. As long as I have you guys around, I should handle it just fine." Ruby said, still insistent on seeing the animals inside the paddock in spite of the subtle shivering of her hands. She didn't want to hold up her peers' opportunity of seeing the dinosaurs in the paddock, at least in her mind.

"Ruby...," Blake muttered with her bow drooping.

Zwei nuzzled up Ruby's leg sensing her distress.

"It will be fine, Ms. Rose," Ozpin intervened, "Besides, one of the aspects of being a Huntsman is learning to confront your fears, not cower from them. Besides, we may not see these creatures again after this."

Ruby slowly nodded, "Thank you, sir."

Ozpin nodded back before he said, "I better go catch up with Hammond and the others. I will see you all up there." After that, he left.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go before we miss them!" Gray ran excitedly up the stairs.

"Hey wait up, Gray!" Zach ran after him.

"Can you please hold my hand, Dad?" Ruby asked her father.

"Yeah, sure." Taiyang smiled softly as he held delicately, yet firmly Ruby's hand.

"If you're going through this, then we're going to do it together," Yang clasped onto her little sister's shoulder, reassuring her.

"Thanks, sis." Ruby said, feeling a little better.

Blake nodded, while Weiss sighed.

"I still think this is a bad idea for us to witness a mauling since she's not 100% yet." Weiss commented.

"Yeah, but none of us are 100% either in that regard, Ice Queen." Jaune butted in.

"Will you stop calling me that?" Weiss was a bit perturbed at the nickname, before she calmed a little, "Anyways, this paddock should be enough to keep the raptors from getting the wrong idea."

"I think it will. I don't see how they could overcome the walls with the electric fences on top without electrocuting themselves." Pyrrha stated confidently.

"Let's hope so. The last thing I want is for any of us to be on the wrong end of those claws," Jaune said worriedly as the Hunters-in-training started walking up the stairs.

"You worry too much, kid." Coco stated as she adjusted her shades. "These walls look sturdy to stop even a King Taijitu from busting through."

"Exactly! Heck, I think even the full blast of my blunderbuss or Yang's Semblance will be hard pressed to dent them, judging by their construction," Port inferred from seeing similar walls built like the paddock, mainly to keep Grimm out.

"I hope that doesn't come to jinx us," Velvet said.

"Ah, come on, girl! What's a few scratches going to walls like these?" Sun cockily said.

The horse, which was genetically modified to be bigger than an SUV, was moved into the heavily forested part of the paddock as the group clambered up the staircase and onto the viewing walkways that were a good 25 feet above the ground. The equine beast snorted as it took in its new, alien surroundings. His ears picked up unusual, crunching footsteps coming from the dense cluster of ferns behind him. Then there were the growling snorts, which made the horse angsty.

Then a long silence.

"I don't see anything," Gray whispered.

"Sssshh," Qrow shushed the boy.

Grant waited. Several seconds have passed. Flies buzzed in the air. The group were still seeing nothing.

Ellie tapped him on the shoulder, and pointed.

Amidst the ferns and bamboo, Grant saw the head of the animal. It was motionless, partially hidden in the fronds, the two large dark eyes watching the horse coldly.

The head was about two feet long. From a pointed snout, a long row of sharp teeth ran back to the head of the auditory meatus, which served as an ear. The head reminded him of a large lizard, or that of a hawk. The cat-like eyes of the animal didn't blink, only slit further like a viper's as the animal remained motionless. It had feathery plumage reminiscent of the Harris Hawk with dark brown feathers and subdued orange-brown markings. The primary feathers on its arms were reddish brown up until the secondary feathers that were black. The animal had a feathery crest on its head that was slicked down to be streamlined. Alan even caught glimpse of the beast's tail feathers that were like orange with black stripes on them. The coloration of the adult Dakotaraptor greatly differed from that of the infant. The adult looked like a Harris Hawk crossed with that of a tiger.

As Grant watched, the animal slowly parted away the ferns with its single forelimb. The limb was strongly muscled behind the feathers and it had three grasping fingers, each ending in hooked, curved claws.

Grant and Qrow felt a creeping chill upon their spines as they both realized, _Good heavens, it's stalking the horse._

For mammals like man and Faunus, there was something indescribably alien about the way these reptiles hunted their prey. No wonder men despised them next to the Grimm. The stillness, the coldness, the pace was all wrong. With the recent discoveries that dinosaurs all possessed feathers and specifically, maniraptoran species possessed more complex feathers than their distant relatives, it only made the theropods as a whole more eerie and alien than before. To be among alligators, large reptiles, and birds of prey was to be reminded of a different kind of life, a lost world, where mammals were at the bottom of the food chain.

Then the attack came suddenly from the left and right. Charging raptors covered ten yards to the center of the forest with shocking speed. The horse was now neighing and whining in pain and shock as both raptors slashed at his sides. The horse bolted out from the jungle death trap and out into the more open area as fast as its legs could carry. However, the raptors were even quicker as about 15 of them burst out not only from the jungle, but also from other edges of the paddock where they had been camouflaged the entire time thanks to their plumage pattern, breaking up the visibility of their body outline. Qrow had blurred impressions of their powerful, six-foot tall bodies, stiff balancing, feathery tails, lean limbs with curving talons, and open jaws of knife-like teeth.

The animals let out eagle-like shrieks as they leapt bodily into the air, raising their hind limbs with their big dagger-like claws. They struck the defenseless, trapped horse with it now being tackled to the ground and punctured by the Dakotaraptor's retractable toe claws. The horse let out a pained, panicked whining scream as the raptors tore apart his belly, ripped into his neck, and while one would bite the horse's head, shaking it with the teeth serrating deeper into the flesh and eyeballs. Another raptor would stand on top of the horse's shoulder, hovered its snout over the horse's ear and taunt it by mimicking the sound of the horse's own distress cry.

Ian was physically shaken at what he was witnessing, holding a hand over his chest to steady his breathing with his other clutching onto the railing tightly to keep himself somewhat upright. Ruby looked away from the savagery below as she began to hyperventilate with her neck throbbing from the phantom pain. Memories of being mauled by the Dilophosaurs flashed before her eyes. She clutched her head and shut tight her silver eyes, whimpering and losing her breath.

"Ruby!" Yang's lilac eyes widened fearfully upon seeing her younger sister start to break down. She quickly hugged her and next their father quickly enveloped both of his daughters, shielding Ruby away from the bloody mauling. Zwei whined, with his ears pushed down by his paws as he tried to block out the dreadful noises.

Weiss was stunned into speechless silence at the predatory horror of the raptors. She covered her mouth.

Blake had to avert her head away as it reminded her too much of the White Fang committing tortuous atrocities.

Nora covered her mouth with her head sweating, her pupils shrinking, and her body shivering when she saw blood being spilled by the raptors tearing the horse apart while the beast was now barely alive, slowly losing to death. Ren was horrified and he rushed to her side, hugging her.

"Nora! It's okay! It's me, Nora!" Li Ren tried to calm her down, and it was working as she felt him. His presence, knowing that he was with her, cooled her down. She started shivering less.

"Oh my god," Jaune muttered with dread.

Pyrrha balled her hands into fists.

Ellie had a disgusted grimace on her face. Zach got in front of Gray protectively. Velvet pulled her bunny ears in front of her eyes, whimpering from the horrific sounds of the slaughter, especially the raptor cruelly mimicking the horse's painful screaming in a mocking manner. Yatsuhashi clenched the railing so tight that he nearly crushed it with his knuckles white in the face of such an evil sight. Fox's jaw was clenched while Coco pushed her hat down. Alan had a look of stunned fascination.

Sun grimaced as he had seen innocents mauled by packs of Grimm before on his own. They were already terrible, but this was something else. He already felt sick seeing how some of the raptors seemed psychotic in taking pleasure in torturing their victim while they ate the horse alive. Neptune had all color drained from his face with his jaw dropping onto the floor. Scarlet and Sage looked nervously to each other wondering what the heck had everyone walked themselves into.

Qrow had a look that screamed bloody murder at a particular raptor that was bigger than the rest of them.

_There she is, the one that killed that Geoffrey guy. _Qrow thought darkly. _I doubt Jimmy is gonna like this at all._

Ozpin, yes, while disgusted at the carnage, had his curiosity piqued at three individual raptors. The three that stood out from the others due to their unique coloration of their plumages. The first of the trio that seemed to be the leader of this band of colorful misfits was a raptor with blue-grayish plumage of feathers, a white stripe with metallic blue in the middle going horizontally from the eye orbit. One side has blue around her eye, the other side's stripe stop at her head in the form of her vertical headcrest, down to her tail and tail feathers. Her wing arm feathers were black and striped blue.

The second raptor to the bluish raptor was brownish plumage with darker blue stripes that were more akin to her other kin having resemblance to tiger stripes. The dark cobalt stripes covered around her eyes completely compared to Blue's stripes that only partially covered her eye. This raptor also had a scar on the left side of her muzzle.

The third one has green olive feathers with black stripes. It was also smaller than the other two of the trio as well as being more timid and cautious. The other two were more assertive and overprotective, judging how they were zealously shielding her from the other twelve members of the pack and also eyeing them warily.

When the horse has finally succumbed to the fatal wounds, the horror show wasn't even over as the Dakotaraptors began to squabble amongst one another with the biggest Dakotaraptor, being the alpha female of the pack, being the instigator as she began to attack any raptor that got to close to her prized possession. A mess of soft intestines.

She bit one by the scruff of her neck, forcing that raptor to back off with an angry squawk and her patch of feathers being ruined, her Aura glowing as she began to recuperate. Another tried to sneak up from behind to grab an intestine, but the Big One wouldn't have any stealing from her prize as she snapped her jaws onto the intruder's head and slashed her shoulder in the process!

"Oi Oi! What in Oum's name is the alpha doing?! Is she trying to kill her own?!" Qrow couldn't understand what was happening down below in the paddock.

The raptor caught in the Big One's tyrannical bite screeched and crowed painfully before she was thrown back against other members of the pack. The Big One fanned out her forewing feathers and tail feathers with her dark crest extended in an intimidating display of aggression and dominance as she let out a series of crowing sounds and barks. Her own Aura flared out in a dark violet light. While most of the raptors reluctantly backed down, some remained defiant, standing their ground with their own feathery displays and snarls, particularly the two raptors of the colorful trio.

The Big One hissed back maliciously at the three and the blue one roared defensively with her Aura being azure. Figuratively lightning flashed between their slit eyes and their auras clashed violently with each other.

"Look!" Blake pointed to the confrontation between the two raptors as their Auras pushed back and forth against each other.

"No way! Is this even possible?" Taiyang couldn't believe it with his own eyes what he was seeing. Prehistoric creatures, never proven to have the ability to use Aura, were seen doing it for the first time in eons since their recreation.

"It's not even a possibility anymore. It's now the truth." Malcolm gulped hard, knowing this was one of the reasons why he theorized the Chaos Theory will run rampant on this island.

* * *

**Jurassic Park Trivia:** In the canonical first Jurassic Park film, director Steven Spielberg wanted the Velociraptors to be ten feet tall, which was way taller than what the actual animal really was. However, during filming in 1991, paleontologists uncovered specimens of giant raptors called Utahraptor, which were closer to Steven Spielberg's raptors. Many years later, in 2015, Dakotaraptor would be uncovered and it was about the same size as Utahraptor and Jurassic Park's "Velociraptors". It also happened to live in the same period and place as T. Rex in what was formerly known as Hell Creek in Cretaceous South Dakota, making a confrontation between raptors and Tyrannosaurus all the more plausible.

**RWBY Trivia:** 1) Blake Belladonna's name was the hardest to create. Monty Oum originally wanted Belladonna to be her first name, but that was changed because it didn't feel sharp enough for her character.

2) In the first tweet Monty ever made about _RWBY_, he asked if anyone knew of a word for something that is black that starts with a W. This means that Blake's first name may have almost started with a W.

3) For Blake's fighting style, Monty reused an idea for a girl who dual wields swords and makes clones of herself from an old project that was never finished.

**Other trivia:** The Jurassic Park franchise had two totally different versions of Carnotaurus. The first one was from Michael Crichton's novel sequel to his highly popular _Jurassic Park_ novel, _The Lost World_, which were more like carnivorous bipedal chameleons that were active only at night. The second version was the more accurate, still genetically modified Carnotaurus as seen in _Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom_ where its major first appearance was attacking a Sinoceratops before trying to make mincemeat of Owen Grady only to be killed off by Rexy. At least two more of the Carnotaurus were captured by Eli Mills and brought to Lockwood Manor before they were set free by Maisie Lockwood.

The original script for _Jurassic Park III_ called for a _Carnotaurus_ to approach Alan Grant, Paul Kirby and Amanda Kirby on the river bank when searching through the _Spinosaurus_ dung. However, for unknown reasons, the dinosaur was replaced by the _Ceratosaurus_.


	7. Raptors

**Raptors**

* * *

No one knew how long they had held their breath. The confrontation between the two raptors, The Big One, and the Blue One, sucked the air out of the paddock with their colorfully opposite Auras smashing against each other like the raging sea crashing against the sturdy rocks of the shores. The Big One's Semblance was so filled with malice and bloodlust that the plants around it withered away and the nearby Dakotaraptors felt nauseous just being within proximity of their ruthless leader, whose eyes were glowing a demonic orange.

The humans and Faunus watching the intense showdown of the current alpha and the former dethroned alpha from quite a height above the paddock weren't immune to the deteriorating effects of the Big One's aura either. It was so overpowering that even the professional Huntsmen's Aura did little to protect them from being suddenly sick in the stomach, experiencing blood chilling shivers up their spines, and their basic instincts screaming to run and never look back.

"W-w-wh-what the? H-h-h-ho-how c-c-cc-come...I-I-I-I feel s-s-so-so f-fl-fl-f-flaky...a-al-all of t-th-th-t-the s-s-s-sudden?!" Ellie Sattler shivered, shaking her arms with her voice stammering to an unusual degree.

"I-I-I-it's n-n-n-not g-g-g-grown c-c-co-co-col-cold ou-o-out h-h-here I-I-I-in the t-t-tropics a-a-all-all of the sudden, n-n-no?" Malcolm was closing his leather jacket more tightly than usual like he was dumped into the middle of the Kingdom of Atlas.

"I-I-it's not! Y-y-yet...I f-f-feel l-l-like I-I j-j-just st-s-stepped in-in-into Ma-M-M-Muh-Ma-Mantle all o-o-of t-the s-s-s-sudden!" Gray was struggling to speak coherently with the cold shiver actively hindering him from doing so.

"D-d-d-du-dude! W-w-w-what the f-f-f-fudge?" Zach was no better than his brother with cold sweat forming from his brow.

"W-w-wh-why d-d-do I f-f-feel so s-s-s-sick?" Ruby's face became sickly green and pale with her arms wrapped around her chest so protectively.

"I-I-I d-don't k-k-know, b-b-b-but I-I-I ca-can't help -b-b-but f-fe-feel te-terrified for s-s-some r-reason," Yang had her hair glowing, but her eyes remained lilac as they were terrified, not angry as it would normally happen.

For some of weaker minds or composition like Gennaro, Jaune, Neptune, and Velvet, their senses were on the verge of shutting down. Jaune felt like his stomach was about to be ejected from his body.

"J-J-J-Ja-Jaune!" Pyrrha was alarmed at the sight of Jaune losing control of his bowels as she tried to rush over to his side as best as she could with her nerves shivering. "Don't give into it! Hold your guts!"

Jaune could only nod with his mouth pouted sickly with his cheeks bloated up.

Nora was going into a fainting spell as she was now seeing bright flashes of red in her vision, "Re-Renny~...I don't feel s-s-so well."

"Nora, hang on to me!" Ren quickly supported her to prevent the Valkyrie from swaying even though he was feeling delirious himself.

Gennaro was nursing his balding forehead, groaning from the sunlight, as he now felt a piercing migraine through his temple.

Velvet went into a catatonic state with her eyes rolled up into the back of her head as the fear, bloodlust, and hatred coming from the Big One's projected Aura proved too much for her. It was only thanks to Coco and Yatsuhashi catching her that she didn't fall over the railing. Fox, on the other hand, hacked out blood.

Neptune fainted with his pupils shrunk with his Monkey Faunus partner catching him. He was frothing at the mouth.

Hammond, miraculously, was only shaken with small signs of shivering noticeable, but other than that he was more concerned of how things could quickly deteriorate in the paddock if something was not done soon.

The Big One and the Blue Raptor snarled, hissing aggressively with their fangs bared open with their jaws agape and their forearms spread wide open, fanning their wing feathers. The brown, blue-striped raptor joined her older sibling in her attempt to intimidate the other two raptors not affected by the Big One's aura that were most likely her closest cohorts. Only the olive-green feathered Dakotaraptor dared not to join the fight and her timidity was only made worse by a crowing hiss from one of the Big One's cohorts. That Dakotaraptor had dark brown and orange marked plumage similar to the Big One, but had a blue stripe very similar to the Blue Raptor, but more faint in color. She also had two vertical scars on snout. The Olive-Green Raptor whined fearfully of that individual when she tried to approach her, but the Blue Raptor caught onto what that one was trying to do to her youngest sister and whipped her feathery tail around, with her body glowing more brightly. She unleashed a harsh gust of wind and her blue feathers that blew dust and leaves right into the Big One's second cohort, forcing her to cover her snout with her forearm wing and back off.

However, that gave the Big One the opportunity to rush at the Blue Raptor with teeth and talons ready to maul her. Thankfully, that was stopped by a forceful stream of ice cold water that not only shocked the raptors, but also forced the Big One and the Blue Raptor to deactivate their Semblances as they were now concerned of not having their feathers bombarded by the water. It also caused whatever illnesses or ailments that the Huntsmen, the lawyer, and the scientists to dissipate immediately.

* * *

"Ruby! Yang! Are you alright?!" shouted a recently recovered Blake from a horrific flashback that she experienced.

"We are, more or less," Ruby said shakily was helped up to her feet by Taiyang and Yang.

"Ugh...what in Remnant just happened?" Weiss recovered from a rather nasty headache.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" Jaune helped Dr. Sattler up to her feet.

"Yeah...I'm fine. Thank you," Ellie thanked him as Pyrrha helped Alan stand up more properly.

One of the handlers was responsible for the hosing of the conflicting raptors on the right side adjacent to the Huntsmen.

Then a brown-haired man in his dark green vest, blue buttoned up collar shirt with his sleeves rolled up and black jeans with brown boots was seen sneaking under through the gate after the it began to open up.

A black-skinned, bald-headed handler with light red vest, white undershirt, and dark gray shoes was seen yelling at the man, "Owen! No!"

"Quick! Weapons, ready!" The Huntsmen- and Huntresses-in-training pulled out their weapons with their guns primed and ready to shoot, except for Jaune's Crocea Mors and Ozpin. The security guards that were securing the perimeter of the Raptor Paddock also readied their stun rifles.

Owen Grady rushed into the paddock shouting with his hand up warning them, "Oh No no no no! Hold your fire!"

"What?!" Nora Valkyrie was flabbergasted.

"What in good heavens' name is that young man doing?!" Port was taken aback that a handler was rushing into the midst of the still snarling pack of Dakotaraptors.

"Do what Mr. Owen says!" John Hammond knew what Owen was doing and he was ordering the Huntsmen to stand down.

"Are you mad?! He's going to get himself killed by those things!" Gennaro still couldn't comprehend what on Remnant was going on.

"Owen Grady's a Raptor Trainer and he's responsible for them! He knows what he is doing! Do what he says right now!" John Hammond hollered out more forcefully this time.

"He's right! Stand down! Everyone of you, stand down!" Ozpin agreed much to the surprise of the students and teachers alike.

"But-!" Coco tried to retort back, but she was shouted down by both Hammond and their Headmaster.

"NOW!"

Everyone had to lower their weapons as Owen got in between the Big One's faction of eight raptors and the Blue Raptor's smaller faction of seven, which comprised of the mixed color trio and the four other raptors that were more loyal to the Blue Raptor than they were to the Big One.

"Hold your fire! Do not fire!" Owen ordered. "Shoot 12 amperes or any dust slugs onto them and they will never trust me again!"

The dark-skinned handler pressed on the button, stopping the steel bar gate halfway from opening.

"Did I hear that just right? They-," Scarlet looked between the Dakotaraptors and Owen, "-trust him?"

"I am not hearing him wrong, though, I am not sure if he's astonishingly brave or foolish," Blake was just as surprised. This was clearly unprecedented because it was like trying to put a Huntsman and a Beowolf and expecting them to get along only for the usual result to play out. But not this time, or not yet at least as Owen was still keeping his distance from the raptors, though they were not pouncing him outright.

"Blue, stand down," Owen put his hand about fifteen feet away in front of the Blue Raptor AKA Blue's snout. Blue growled back at him with the literal snap of her jaws.

"Hey hey! What did I just say?!" Owen assertively reprimanded her.

The raptors screeched hideously in response to that.

"Mary! I see you...back off from Blue!" Mary AKA the Big One didn't take kindly to being bossed around by her trainer and caretaker, so she started showing a lot of sass by shaking her feathers and kicking up dirt and wood chips in Owen's direction, "No! Mary, you terrible girl! Back off from your sister, or I will have one of the security men up there shoot you if you continue to antagonize your sisters unnecessarily!"

Mary growled defiantly while her second cohort with the two scars on her snout tried to roar at Owen, but he seemed unfazed with a glare in his eyes.

"Val! You better stay where you are! You and Mary have been in more than enough trouble already for what you two had done to own your sisters! And I am not going to tolerate any more of this shit from you! So back away from Blue! NOW!" Owen roared at Specimen V-2, or rather her codename: Val, whose violent berserker temperament has no equal among the pack, except for Echo. That said raptor was the very one with brownish and dark blue striped feathers and a scar on her snout, who was growling at Val.

"Echo! Back up!" He hollered at her. Echo responded with a disgruntled screech.

Weiss was biting her nails and Velvet was hiding her face with her hands while peeking through a small gap between her fingers. Port had his bushy eyebrows scrunched up and Alan Grant holding onto the railing tighter than before. Yang was still primed and ready to jump in with her eyes red and Ember Celica loaded in case things get really messy down there. Pyrrha, like Yang and everybody else, had her Milo still aimed at the Dakotaraptors.

Except for Ozpin, who was rather intrigued by the man's bravery and how successful he was keeping the raptors at bay, even if barely. _Interesting that he could even command their attention that does not earn him being mauled immediately_, the Headmaster thought while rubbing his chin.

All of the fifteen raptors ignored their intraspecific rivalry, turning their attention onto their trainer, barking and hissing at him with their claws opened outward and some ready to pounce.

"Darling, stay right there," Owen said to Charlie, the youngest raptor of the pack, as she even lost her characteristic timidity and began to encroach upon him like a cat would to a mouse.

Charlie squawked in seeming acknowledgement, but still not enough to obediently to do so.

Taiyang narrowed his eyes as he had seen it in zoos before that when even handling animals raised in captivity, the zookeepers still had to be wary of everything as the animals still possess the base instincts of their wilder counterparts and can lash out at them without notice. Apparently, even in Jurassic Kingdom, this was no different between Owen and the Dakotaraptors.

"Good!...Close the gate." Owen ordered, which got everyone shocked.

"Are you crazy?!" the black bald-headed handler shouted out in alarm.

"Just trust me!" Owen said. He had a plan, a risky one, but if pulled off right, it could work with him surviving.

"Do what Mr. Grady says, Mr. Barry!" John Hammond said, much to the further alarm of the people around him, looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Have you gone nuts, Hammond-san?! You're sentencing him to death!" Even Yatsuhashi could barely keep his sanity in what seemed like a morbid decision.

"Crazy, maybe, but I trust Owen knows what he is doing," Hammond said to him.

Barry gritted his teeth anxiously, but proceeded to press on the button to close the gate anyway.

Owen went back a couple steps with the raptors now ready to mob him. Then in a split of a second, he rushed towards the gate and rolled his body under as it closed down fast in a matter of seconds.

The five raptors, Blue, Echo, Charlie, Mary, and Val met the cold steel bars that now stood between them and Owen.

* * *

Everyone let out sighs of relief, finally relieved of the tension in the air as the raptors began to refocus on the dead horse carcass without any further squabble.

"Good Oum, that really scared me. I thought my heart was going to stop," Ruby commented.

"You're preaching to the choir, Ruby." Her father put a hand to his chest as he let out long deep breaths to decompress himself.

"I thought that Owen guy was gonna be a goner," Jaune wiped the sweat off from his brow.

"Me too." Pyrrha agreed.

"Me three!" Nora caught her teammates all in her bear hug, not that any of them complained after the harrowing ordeal they had just witnessed.

"That was incredible," Sun Wukong praised the raptor trainer's bravery in getting into the middle of a intraspecific conflict of intelligent, vicious reptilian predators.

"More like incredibly stupid and gut-twisting to be honest," Neptune shook his head.

"That...*huff*...is more or less my assessment," Weiss felt winded after holding her breath for Oum knows for how long.

"Ah, man! That was so cool at how the raptors pushed the horse just so for the other members to ambush it and POW!" Gray was the least affected of the people as he was excitedly yapping onto Ruby and her peers about the Dakotaraptors and such.

"Definitely for sure, but I was more blown away by how gutsy that handler was. He looks cute too," Yang smirked.

"Going up against a pack of superpowered dinosaurs is pretty badass in my book," Zach said, smiling.

"I gotta give credit to Owen for risking his life to calm his raptors and the Big One, but I still think they ought to be destroyed sooner rather than later," a new voice came in as Robert Muldoon came onto the platform. His attire has not changed at all with his "Old Bertha" absent.

"Ah! Robert Muldoon, my game warden from Zimbosa," John Hammond introduced him, "Bit of an alarmist compared to Owen I'm afraid, but he's one of the best Huntsman and trackers I know and he and Owen know more about raptors than anybody."

Alan immediately started asking him questions, as they both leaned back on the railings, facing each other. "What kind of metabolism do they have? What's their growth rate?"

"They're lethal at eight months, and I do mean lethal. I've hunted most things that can hunt you, but the way these things move..." Robert answered.

"Fast for a biped?"

"Cheetah speed. Fifty, sixty miles an hour if they ever got out into more open savannahs, and they're quite astonishing jumpers like what you've just witnessed them do."

"Yes. That's why we're taking extreme precautions," Hammond tried to reassure everybody. He tried to show Ellie, Taiyang, Gennaro, Jaune, Pyrrha, Neptune, Velvet, Yatsuhashi, Blake, and Sage the security measures until they were interrupted when one of the Dakotaraptors made a brief shriek.

"Do they show intelligence?" Grant asked Muldoon as they were both soon joined by Ian Malcolm, Ruby, Yang, Qrow, Port, Weiss, Sun Wukong, Scarlet, Coco, Fox, Gray, Zach, and Ozpin as they gathered around to listen to the two conversing. "Because their brain cavity-"

"They show extreme intelligence. Even problem-solving intelligence like the Archaeopteryx, Microraptors, and the Troodons. Those dinos are like the parrots and foxes of the dinosaur world, then these Dakotaraptors are like the ravens. Like ravens, very cunning and insidious. Especially the Big One AKA Mary. We bred 25 originally, large enough that there were once two different packs. One led by Mary and the other led by Blue. The first pack were the first batch. We tried to tame them enough for public exhibition, but have proven to be very violent and antagonistic. The second batch was created with Owen Grady on board to train them in the hopes of calming their aggressive nature."

"Well, um, Mr. Muldoon? How did that work out?" Ruby asked.

Muldoon turned to face the girl with a grim countenance as he answered, "At first it worked. At the time, we thought that maybe Blue and Owen could help rein in Mary's rebellious tendencies when we decided to reintroduce the packs. However, it turned into a bloody raptor civil war as two sides clashed. The Big One and her pack being on the offensive while Blue and Owen's pack were mainly on the defensive. The war turned for the worse when one of Blue's five siblings, Val or V-2, betrayed her sisters when she secretly joined the Big One, giving her and the pack the opening. Owen, Blue, Echo, Delta, Charlie and the remaining loyalists were soon overwhelmed from within and without."

Ruby and Yang were flabbergasted and horrified that Val, one of Blue's five sisters, had the gall to turn back on her family bond in favor of being the Big One's top dog.

"And where's Delta?" It was Gray who asked next.

Muldoon pushed his hat down with a sigh through his nose, "When Mary ultimately took over and reunited the packs into one through fear and force, she killed ten of the others. Delta was one of those casualties. The Big One made an example out of her when Blue, Echo, and Charlie initially refused to be integrated into her pack."

Ruby gasped, covering her mouth with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Yang snarled with her fists clenched, making a mental note. Gray gulped with Zach putting a comforting hand onto his shoulder. Qrow took a long drink from his flask that was refilled a while ago.

"Since then, Blue and her sisters were relegated to the bottom of the pack, so-called hierarchy, if it could even be called one. Blue has not forgotten the humiliation and the loss of her sister inflicted upon them by Mary, and neither has Owen, for Mary and Val had taken away one of his favorite raptors that he cherished. He carries a necklace containing whatever teeth remained of her as a painful reminder of that horrific night. That one," he paused to point the finger at the current alpha female, "when she looks at you, you can see she's working things out. That's why we have to feed them like this. She had them all attacking the fences when the feeders came."

"I hope the fences are electrified, Sir Muldoon," Port said with dread. "Because those dinosaurs are capable of inflicting serious damage, even when alone individually."

"That'd be correct, professor, but herein lies the problem." It was Owen who was coming on the walkway along with a fellow caretaker, Barry Sembene.

"And here's Owen Grady, our resident Raptor trainer from Atlas, enlisted into Atlas Military as a Marine before being hired by InGen. And this is Barry Sembene, a good friend of his and also caretaker of the Dakotaraptors." John Hammond introduced them to the guests.

"Howdy to meet you all." Owen said to them as he shook their hands. Barry did the same.

"So...Mr. Grady, what were you saying about what that problem is exactly?" Ellie asked, trying to continue where they had left off.

"Ma'am, if there's one advice I must give you about these girls, don't underestimate them. Not even mine I'm afraid." Owen answered.

"I think we can clearly see why, but that's why there's all this big deal of security with the paddock. I don't see why we should worry other than them just frying their little lizard brains if they even touch the fences, mister." Coco said with some smugness in her voice, which earned her a disapproving elbow from Velvet.

"Kid, I have worked with these animals for a long time. Trust me, they are a lot sharper and smarter than you think. They attack one part of the fence one moment, the next minute, another part. You might think that's waste of time and energy of them, but let me tell you, they know what they're doing and they never forget. They test for an opening, a flaw in the system. Any opening for them to exploit. And once that's found, they will exploit it to their full advantage." Owen then held out a simple necklace containing the five teeth of the former Delta and showed it in front of the kids to emphasize how serious he was about the Dakotaraptors. "If you think that I am joking, then let me show you this. This was from Delta, one of my favorite raptors I've trained, who is no longer with us. She, Blue, Echo, and Charlie were some of the best ones I've trained personally. Came the civil war, we held out as long as we could and we did our best to outsmart Mary and her pack. In the end, it still wasn't enough as Mary secretly convinced V-2, or Val to betray her siblings, creating an opening in our rear that enable Mary and her raptors to conquer Blue and kill Delta right in front of us. To make an example out of her."

Coco lost her smirk after hearing that as the atmosphere turned dark.

As Owen finished, V-2 was heard squawking and cackling maliciously, as she bullied a smaller raptor into giving up a piece of the horse's heart by biting her on her snout. The hurt raptor whined as she retreated into the jungle, leaving Val to enjoy her spoils, feasting on the heart to herself. The Big One gave the Huntsmen an emotionless, soul-piercing look of a cold-blooded, remorseless killer, which unnerved those who saw her serpentine, yet cunning eyes flash yellow-orange briefly. Mary let off a deep-throated caw from her maw that sent unnerving chills down their spines before she continued to gulp down on the intestines.

Barry looked at Coco Adel, including her teammates, with an expression of warning that was not to be taken lightly as he said, "Be glad that the power is on, or otherwise, you'd be dead, senora." And he looked to rest of the Huntsmen teams, "And that includes all of you, regardless of your training and your fancy weapons." With that he turned away and left.

"Well, that's a thing." Yang said, totally not feeling disturbed by Barry's words of dread.

"Yes, well, who's hungry?" Hammond said, trying to lighten the mood.

* * *

**Jurassic Park Trivia:** In the LEGO website, it is stated that Blue's unique blue coloration comes from from the DNA of the Black-Throated African Monitor Lizard used in her creation.

**RWBY Trivia:** Yang Xiao Long alludes to Goldilocks from the fairy tale _Goldilocks and the Three Bears_, which follows Team RWBY's theme of fairy tale allusions. Also her name, which is translated into _"Small Dragon of the Sunshine"_, is also a reference to both the color of her hair and how much of a resemblance she has of an angry dragon when she is riled up with her Semblance activated.

**Other Trivia:** Ajax, from the previous chapter, and the way he acted, pretending to be a circus ape in front of the White Fang to fool them into letting their guard down is a reference to a scene from _Dawn of the Planet of the Apes_ where Koba, a scarred bonobo, had done something similar when he encroached upon a weapons warehouse and was nearly caught red-handed by the local human militia.


	8. Terror

**Terror**

* * *

The ongoing train that was on its way to Argus in Atlas was derailed. The entirety of the train had literally went off the rails right down the slope of a snowy hill. All of the passenger cars had their couplings snapped off during the tumble with some even flying far, crashing into the woods. The fall killed about sixty passengers, several unconscious, others were injured and in need of medical help, and a few miraculously came out of it unscathed, just shaken.

However, for a certain beautiful sister of Jaune Arc, Saphron Cotta-Arc, she was not of the few miraculous, unscathed individuals. She was lying on a broken window panel with her head bleeding. Her shoulder had been dislocated and her leg having been fractured by falling luggage with the passenger car flipped upside down. With a groan, she woke up, regaining her consciousness amid the carnage that was once a tranquil train ride. She tried to push herself up, but she felt the weight of something on top of her and something else that was painful and fractured. The searing pain sent her vision into flashing stars. The first thing she noticed that was that she felt her own warm blood dripping down her nose bridge. She knew that she probably bumped her head too hard against the window when she blacked out during the train's crash against something solidly enormous. Then when she turned around, the cause to the pain on her leg was a heavy piece of luggage that happened to fall upon her while she was unconscious.

She tried to move a little, but another surge of searing pain went through her nerves. Saphron cried out in a painful whimper as she could feel the cold material of the luggage crushing her leg bone, causing it to bend and crack. Saphron stopped, choking back the tears. Trying to push back the luggage, she had some difficulty in doing so as the force of gravity working on the heavy luggage worked against her. However, with a surge of adrenaline flowing through her body, the oldest Arc sister finally managed to push it to the side where a man was crushed to death by a bigger luggage than the one she freed herself from.

"Ah...damnit!" Now the harder part came as her leg was busted and her arm was dislocated from her shoulder, effectively making her crippled. Her breathing came out in warm mists, evident that the air in the passenger car had gotten colder due to being exposed to the outside elements. Without a good right arm and left leg, the task to pull herself out became more difficult and arduous.

* * *

_10 days ago...the White Fang Headquarters, Mistral..._

A White Fang messenger, a Cheetah Faunus, with a long cheetah tail and legs that accelerate her faster than the average Faunus ran through the hallway leading to Sienna Khan's throne room. She had gold blonde short hair with black bangs and a tanned complexion from all the running she had throughout, mostly on sunny days thanks to her athletic, lean built. Aci Medallion sped through the hallways with urgency in her steps and a worried frown on her face. She was up and about minding her own business of going to the dojo to work out her martial arts when she heard her Scroll play a jingle. The type of jingle that was distinctive to her ears and it was the White Fang lieutenant AKA Buck Slate's emergency jingle. Her husband had been ordered to lead the recruiting efforts deep in Vale's division of the White Fang to bolster their momentum. Fearing the worst, she saw the Emergency Message notification icon. Pressing upon it, she came across the message along with a video attachment,

**_"HELP! UNDER ATTACK BY APES IN VALE HARBOR!"_**

That was when she bolted from the dojo. Aci was nearing the double doors to the throne room.

"Let me through! I have an emergency message for High Leader Khan from Lieutenant Slate!" She explained to the guards at the doors.

The guards nodded, acknowledging her urgency as she quickly pushed open the doors. That gained Sienna Khan's attention from her discussion with her advisors.

"High Leader! I have an Emergency Video Message from Lieutenant Slate in Vale! It's dire!"

That got Sienna alarmed with her tiger ears shooting up. "Play it on your Scroll and come closer so I can see it myself."

Aci nodded and ran up to the White Fang High Leader. She popped up the Emergency Message with the video attachment. She pressed on the attachment and it played the video, showcasing Lieutenant's Grimm mask with right brow of his mask broken off and his head looking bloody and disfigured with a chunk of his eyelid dangling loose, and his hair ripped out, revealing a bloody part of his scalp.

"What the hell?!" Khan roared.

"High Leader! If you have received this message, I would probably be dead anout now! We are under attack! Not by Grimm or the Huntsmen! No, they're Apes! Goddamned bloody apes!" Slate was heard ranting with the video showing dead bodies of White Fang regulars and the remaining guards shooting their guns at huge, man like dark, hairy figures that were acrobatically all over the place. One guard got jumped on by an ape leaping from the wall and was pummeled mercilessly with the ape wailing onto him with his fists! Another got sent flying across the floor when another ape charged headling into him by the gut. There were several initiates that tried to escape through the back exits that have been blocked by barricades outside. Five of the fifteen gorilla-like apes saw this and nabbed them with three of the initiates thrown harshly into crates, destroying them into splinters. One Faunus got pummeled with a toolbox, and the fifth other had her silver gray bunny ears bitten viciously by the ape with his large canines.

Aci screamed from seeing the simian monster rip into the Faunus's ears, causing her to hold onto her cheetah tail nervously. Sienna unconsciously touched her ears while she snarled at the sight,

"Barbaric monsters! I will rip their tongues out the moment I encounter these bastard monkeys."

"I don't know where on Remnant these demons have come from, but they're slaughtering us, outmaneuvering us, and they outsmarted us!" Slate's voice was heard as his hand-to-camera movements were shaky. The video quality was grainy, but the constant flashes of lightning made up for the flaw as it showcased a single ape lifting up a shelf full of boxes without much trouble. Then in a surprising grotesque act of brutality, the ape slammed the shelf onto the newcomers that weren't able to bust through the exits in time. Their bodies flattened into bloody smears.

"Oh my Oum!" Slate was heard in his angriest and shocked state of disbelief.

"Holy shit...," Aci felt her mouth dry up and her stomach twist into knots.

Sienna's hands on the throne chair dug harder into the material with her nails scratching up the material. The hoots of the apes became more and more frenzied by the loud clanging sounds, the clamoring of the lightning, and smell of blood permeating the air.

"They're tearing the warehouse apart. At this point, I may not survive this. But for those who are still listening, send reinforcements! There might be more of these apes and I fear the threat they may pose to our kin, but-" Slate's rant was cut off when he heard something slamming messily onto the box and his eyes widened in sheer surprise when he saw the tear!

"Shit!" Slate ducked under and the top portion of the rectangular crate was hacked off and toppled over. He fell out of the bottom and looming above him was Ajax wielding the chainsaw weapon he had stolen from him through a combination of brute force and wicked intellect when the two fought. The alpha primate may not understand how to use the complexities of the chainsaw, he certainly knew how to wield it like a brawling street fighter. In hindsight, the lieutenant should have been wiser about engaging an ape of such great stature and greater intelligence instead of letting his frustration and arrogance cloud his judgment in engaging Ajax hastily. He was overconfident in thinking he could run circles around the gorilla-chimp ape creature as its movement seemed undisciplined and animalistic, which was typical of great apes and Beringel Grimm as they often rely on their size and brute force sprinkled with some higher intelligence to hurt their opponents. And it certainly was that way for a while with Ajax's wild swings of his fists had a lot of openings Slate exploited. The creature was wounded with serious wounds short of killing him, he was at Slate's mercy. However, the White Fang lieutenant had forgotten that a cornered, wounded animal was more dangerous than otherwise. And he paid a heavy price for underestimating Ajax when the ape nearly crushed his wrist, forcing Slate to drop his chainsaw weapon.

Ajax's psychotic toothy grin along with his facial scar being metallic with glowing sinister red faint lines was the result. His Aura glowed black as his wounds became covered in a metallic sheen with faint lines of red. His Semblance was in the form of clawed metallic gloves materializing and the chainsaw being turned into a wicked, sharper weapon with more curved teeth and glowing crimson 'eyespots'. The ape barked out what sounded like a primitive, crude version of a laugh before he went full out screaming, swinging the now metallic weapon wildly in a terrifying display, maddened with bloodlust.

"Damn you, you ugly son of a bitch!" Slate was heard in his last moment of defiance when he grabbed a crowbar lying on the floor. He stood up and swung, but Ajax ended it all when the Faunus lieutenant was heard hollering out in an agonizing painful cry. The video abruptly ended in static.

"SLATE!" Aci hollered when she realized that her husband was probably dead or was about to be. The worst part, she was too far away for her to do anything about it.

Sienna slammed her palm onto the arm of the throne room and roared with the unadulterated fury of the tiger that she was,

"GET ME ADAM TAURUS ON THE LINE, **NOW!"**

* * *

_Somewhere in Mistral..._

Oscar Pines was running through the wheat field that was 50 feet away from the barn. It was midnight when he heard his aunt's horrified scream and several cows also screaming about in agonized pain along with the fearful neighing shrieks of the horses coming from the barn. The boy, fearful and worried for his aunt, wore a dirty and scuffed white shirt that laced across the chest. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and there was a pocket on the left tricep. Orange suspenders hold up his olive pants, which were tucked into worn, brown boots. He wielded a pitchfork, thinking it might be a Beowolf, a Boarbatusk, or worse, an Ursa coming to raid the farm. He has no Huntsman or basic combat training at all, but he didn't want the life that he knew and grew up with to be destroyed, so he would fight or at least die trying.

_Auntie Dorothy! To the Brothers above, please see that she is not hurt!_ Oscar prayed in his head along with a rush of other panicked million thoughts as the screaming of the animals intensified into unbearable levels.

When he heard Auntie Dorothy the loudest she ever heard before it came to an abrupt stop, Oscar's hazel eyes widened with his forest green irises shrunk as great fear snaked into his core.

"No!" Oscar yelled, as he pushed his legs the furthest he could push, the fastest he could run with panic and desperation setting in. Sweat pouring all over his tanned face and his hair becoming disheveled from having to push his way through the long wheat crops that he was supposed to finish harvest when this happened.

After two minutes of running frantically through the fields like a madman, he final reached the farm, but tripped over a deep hole that made him fall face first into the dirt. He pushed himself off the ground to look what he had tripped over and his blood ran cold at the sight of the half portion of his dog's back end with the front chomped off entirely with blood and severed organs spilling out.

Oscar almost screamed unhindered had he not covered his mouth being mindful that the killer could still be on the farm waiting for him. He crawled away from the remains of his dog with his sight still fixated on them with panic clouding his senses. Then the panicked mooing of the cows and terrified clucking of the chickens snapped him out of his stupor as his eyes now came across three-clawed footprints that had came from a nearby field with some trees beyond closer to the barnyard to its left. And they were big...as big as a dinner plate!

There was a trail of these footprints leading into the very barn itself with a smashed door being evident that the creature broke through. Oscar gulped, but steeled himself to pick up his pitchfork and carefully treaded the trail. Upon closer look, he could see that his aunt did bar the door, presumably to protect herself and the animals from the creature, but it ultimately proved futile. A terrible thought dawned onto him that whatever this animal was, it had to be large and aggressive enough to overcome the locking mechanism. The boy felt shaky, physically and emotionally, at the other thought of the fate of his aunt. The things he might see that could scar him. Nevertheless, he had to push through for his auntie's sake. He carefully stepped over the wooden wreckage, being mindful to watch for splinters. Stepping into the hay-covered ground, he could feel the drop in temperature and hear the terrified screeches, whines, and groans of the barn animals sounding out from the shadows with most of the barn being dimly lit by few lamps. With the squint of his eyes, what were once solid stables had been trashed and the bare outline of the bigger animals like the horses, cows, sheep, and pigs that were huddling in darker spots of the barn, stricken with panic and instinctual fear. Oscar heard flapping above and he looked up, seeing a throng of crows cawing from above, perched onto the bars.

He had seen a few of these birds every now and then, mainly when the birds were picking off scraps from animal feed leftovers, resting, or just playing around. But to see this many of about twenty of them in one place was unusual.

That meant...

Oscar felt the shiver on his spine when a horrifying, ice-cold realization and the smell of blood both reached him. Then he heard a growl.

And it didn't sound mammalian or mammal-like with Beowolves, Ursa, or Beringels, but rather it sounded like a warbled booming croak of a large bird that had some guttural rumbling growl of an alligator. It sounded both avian and reptilian and it was coming from the other end of the barn.

"Oh gods..." Oscar whispered, deathly afraid that this creature was unlike anything he had encountered. That much, he knew now.

There was a lamp beside him sitting on a box of hay. It was off.

He grabbed it and without thinking of what he would find, he turned it on. The light shone and it revealed to him a sight that he would sorely regret with his own eyes.

His breathing hitched and his mind nearly shut down when he saw the new predator. It was a large carnivorous reptile that stood on black two legs with dinner plate-sized scaly feet with sharp talons. It was a dinosaur - a theropod, and it looked similar to a T. Rex, but slightly smaller, though still relatively large compared to a grizzly bear. It had a long head with a low ridge across its snout and a pair of horns above its eyes. Its body was covered in thick downy feathers and unlike its larger relative, the T. Rex, it had long arms with three clawed fingers. Its scaly skin and feathers were predominantly white. The low nasal ridge and horns were in a dark gold streak that stopped at a small feathery crest. There were streaks of dark blue that range from the nostrils, covering the forward-facing eyes, and running down its feathery neck and back down to halfway the tail where the tip was in covered in a golden coat of feathers.

Oscar paled when it turned its long snout and head towards him with its glowing brownish orange eyes now giving him the nastiest glare he had ever seen. His face turned paler after he saw what, or rather, who was dangling in its mouth.

It was his Aunt Dorothy or rather what was left of her.

Pieces of her hand and her head with her horrified, blank expression in her eyes had a traumatic effect on Oscar, whose face bore resemblance to that of a goldfish. The rest of her body was engulfed in the maw of the beast, obscured by the row of large spike-like teeth.

"Gods...no...," Oscar felt his world crumble with his knees failing him upon the haunting, fearful look of Aunt Dorothy's face with her dark burgundy hair being messed up by her own crimson blood. "Aunt Dorothy..." He accidentally dropped the kerosene lamp, which shattered, releasing the flame onto the hay. It set off the hay into combusting into flames.

With one huge gulp, the dinosaur swallowed down the rest of her body down its gullet. The head and the hand gripping something dislodged from the feathery reptile's fangs. The latter fell in front of the boy paralyzed by grief and terror. The hand involuntarily released a bronze chain locket. It was his aunt's.

Oscar looked down as he saw his aunt's locket on the ground in front of him. He quickly caught it and hid it into his breast pocket. The Yutyrannus let off a grumbling growl that shook the barn through its reverberations equivalent to experiencing a small earthquake as the fire now both illuminating and burning the barnyard. The flames were now scaring the animals to a greater degree that panic and strife was evident among the farm creatures trying to escape the growing fire. In the midst of the hay laid visibly a dead cow that had been killed and eaten apart by the Yutyrannus with most of the carcass stripped of its flesh and organs with some bones missing. The tyrannosaur hissed at Oscar as it prowled towards him, heedless of the rapidly growing fire. The orange-yellowish glow of the fire only made the creature look more ghoulish and monstrous to the kid thanks to its towering height of 12 feet tall and length of 33 feet long and its savage bestial qualities, which were both beautiful, yet terrifying to behold. Oscar's small stature didn't help matters either as his perception forced him to look further up, the closer the beast got.

Until Oscar could only look at its chest, which only solidified his perception that the Yutyrannus was truly an intimidating, frightening monster that he would not wish even a Grimm to meet alone.

He could smell the foul odor of its mouth, the rotten flesh, and saliva dripping around him from the teeth from years of mauling many unfortunate victims to their violent, miserable ends. And it made him almost pass out. The predator lowered its snout on face level with the boy with Oscar's hair blown backwards by the exhaling of musty air from its nostrils.

Oscar couldn't move. He dared not to move even an inch with the crimson-stained jaws slowly gaping open with the dinosaur's sharp teeth flashing menacingly with blood dripping from them in the burning light of the inferno that has now engulfed half of the barn. His heart was hammering in his chest so badly and so hard that he thought that the tyrannosaur could hear his heartbeat and practically salivate at his instinctual fear. The fear a fawn would have when encountering a wolf. The beast slowly circled around the terrified farmer boy, who clutched tightly onto his pitchfork for life. He eyed another lamp that was stored in the tool cabinet in the second floor up the ladder.

Then at the corner of his eye, he saw that the Yutyrannus was about to kill him when the beast stood and reared upright with its neck and wide-opened mouth raised above him. Within seconds, he made a split decision.

The jaws of the feathered tyrant barely missed the boy by a few inches short of swallowing him whole. Oscar was on the left side of the Yutyrannus' head when he forcefully stabbed his pitchfork, attempting to blind the theropod. But the adrenaline and the intense fear had screwed up his aim as the pitchfork impaled it by the neck, which was still nevertheless painful for the beast as it let out a pained, angered screeching roar like an eagle with its toe stepped on that tore through the air. Oscar had no choice, but to cover his ears with them feeling like drumbeats that threatened to smash his brain into jelly. Yutyrannus swung its head, slamming into Oscar's small body, sending him flying into a wall, scaring the remaining piglets and ducks into fleeing. The feathered tyrant was prancing around, trying to find leverage for its hand to grasp onto the handle pole of the pitchfork.

Oscar groaned, getting up from having his wind nearly knocked out of him. His back hurt and was sore from the impact, but his adrenaline lessened the feeling. He needed it to escape the fire that was slowly tearing the barn apart. The boy gathered all the courage and strength he had and made a mad dash for the ladder while the dinosaur was distracted. He rolled under the dinosaur's strong legs and succeeded in reaching the steep wooden stairs. He wasted no time in climbing up the ladder by the time the feathered tyrant dislodged the pitchfork from its neck, leaving four small bloody holes in it that stained the snow-white plumage. Snarling disdainfully at the farmer boy responsible for messing up its beautiful, lustrous coat, the creature roared getting Oscar's attention. Much to his horror, the Yutyrannus glowed with an icy white Aura of its own as its wounds healed in seconds. The beast then charged.

"Uh oh!" Oscar scrambled as urgently as he could when the Yutyrannus smashed into the ladder with its jaws slamming onto the bottom half of it. The motion jerked the ladder and Oscar yelped as he nearly lost his grip.

He clambered desperately up the ladder, but the ferocious monster was quick to throw ot aside, forcing Oscar to jump onto the ledge of the snapped off stairs. His body now dangled from the edge 30 feet off the ground with his two hands the only thing preventing him from falling into either the fiery inferno, or the glowing white death in the form of the Yutyrannus. The beast jumped, snapping its toothy jaws to swallow or drag him down to his early grave.

"Please please! This is not how I wanna go out! Gods! Help!" Oscar was trapped between primordial death from below or hell from above as the fire started eating into the room above where the tool cabinet was. Another lunge from the Yutyrannus scared the crap out of him so much that he reflexively pulled his legs and butt upwards just inches away from the flesh-tearing teeth. It was the momentum he needed sorely to push himself over the ledge. Taking a quick breather, Oscar rushed into the room and with the swing of a crowbar he broke the lock to the cabinet. Coughing through the burning cinders and ash, he took a match to the surrounding fire catching onto a desk and used it to light the lamp. He then took out his grandfather's shotgun from another safe beside the cabinet. He quickly loaded five slugs into the gun while keeping the five extra slugs in his pocket.

Then, however, the entire room rocked as the Yutyrannus not only managed to shockingly jump onto the second floor, but rammed its long head halfway through the door ripping apart the entrance.

The dinosaur bellowed loudly, not caring that the fire was licking its feathery plumage. Much of the burnt stuff has been blown into the deteriorating wall. Oscar, however, fought back instead of cowering.

"Crawl back to whatever hole you've come from!" He threw the lamp right onto the reptile's snout. The fire and oil splattering all over the tyrannosaur's right eye and base of the jaw mandible as it screeched in horrible pain with the flames burning through the Aura and searing its scales. Oscar shakily aimed his gun at the beast's mouth as it highlighted how amateurish he was. His parents died when he was at the age of five and had been adopted by his uncle and aunt from the farm. Uncle Baum taught Oscar who was at the age of ten the basics of wielding and shooting a gun, mainly the gun passed down to him by his father, despite Dorothy's protest. However, he tragically perished from defending his farm from a Major Ursa before he could unlock his Aura.

Right in front of the boy and Auntie Dorothy.

In spite of the Uncle's death, Oscar wanted to continue the train using his weapon and eventually become a Huntsman. However, Auntie Dorothy was the more affected of the two and the last thing she wanted was to see her nephew die pursuing such a dangerous dream. She forbid him from ever taking up his grandfather's shotgun lest he wound up dead like Uncle Baum. Some more, she didn't have enough money to send Oscar to Sanctum Academy. The money she had was only sustainable in maintaining the simple house, the barn, the animals, and farming equipment. Oscar didn't want to worry her at the time, and given the small income she had from selling vegetables, dairy products, and eggs, he respected her wishes. He and Auntie Dorothy busied themselves in maintaining the farm, taking care of the barn and the animals, and growing, and harvesting the crops. To move on with their ordinary lives as farmers and to get over the dreaded trauma that had affected them. Over time, whatever basic skills of wielding a firearm he had obtained diminished.

In hindsight, Oscar wished he should have insisted to his Aunt on letting him train with the shotgun, or at least take him to a local gun range to hone his shooting skills.

Now, he no longer had time to ponder on how everything came to this unexpected moment where he was ill prepared to defend his life with his grandfather's shotgun. The Yutyrannus's maw was wide opened as it screeched in agony from being burned in the face. And with a unsure press of the trigger with his eyes closed shut, the shotgun went off, pushing Oscar into the cabinet with a resounding thud, and the slug hitting the carnivorous dinosaur right in the mouth, breaking some its teeth in the process and wounding its flat tongue. The feathered tyrant roared even louder with greater ire as its own blood splattered from the maw. The floor underneath the dinosaur weakened and cracked under its huge bulk, and it then collapsed, no longer being able to support its weight. The Yutyrannus let out a shocked bellow with its only good orange brown eye nearly popping out of its skull when it realized too late what was happening. The Mesozoic hunter had fallen through and into the burning floor.

By no means was Oscar safe as the entire burning barn was collapsing onto itself. The room suddenly caved and Oscar saw his world turned literally upside down as he fell through and onto a wall that was falling outward. The roof literally fell from the sky as the walls broke down. For the boy, he tumbled into a cornfield with bruises, some bloody scratches coming from splinters, and scarring from rough contact with the wood. Oscar was briefly seeing stars before his world suddenly went dark as he lost consciousness.

* * *

For Saphron, it was a relief - a big one at that was someone, an old hunched lady with a darker complexion, goggle-like mechanical prosthetic eyes, white graying hair braided into a ponytail, a walking stick with a stylized skull, a full-length dress in the traditional Tabasco style, thick brown gloves, and a heavy blue cape trimmed at the edges with patterns of white, hollow triangles on a light blue background. For her small stature, she was surprisingly able to navigate through the upturned seats. And she had somebody behind her to cover her back. A Huntsman, a young man with mahogany spiky short hair with a dark blue buttoned up long shirt, brown gloves, a wide brown belt and dark gray pants, and he wielded a spiky club. Saphron knew him as Dee, one of the two Huntsmen that were protecting the train until it was derailed.

"Looks like you suffered more than a nasty fall, young lady," the old lady said as she noted how badly out of shape were Saphron's arm and leg. "We're going to pull you up. Dee, would you be kind to help me prop this young lady up?"

"Sure thing," Dee said as he and the old lady went onto the window. Carefully, they placed their hands around Saphron's back as both carefully lifted her up.

"Thank you." Saphron thanked them before the pain of her shoulder and leg made her hiss through her teeth.

"You're welcome, but...," Dee looked seriously at the injuries on Saphron, "You're in serious need of medical treatment. It doesn't look good."

"No kidding," Saphron humorlessly chuckled as she was hoisted onto Dee's back, "How Terra's going to kill me when I get back with a giant whopping medical bill."

"That is if the Grimm don't kill us first. Come on, let's get offa this train before you freeze to death in here" the old lady said.

She, Dee, and Saphron now had to make their way out of the overturned passenger car carefully where Dudley, a tanned-skinned man with a goatee, navy blue vest with a tan buttoned shirt, brown belt with a golden buckle, darker brown gloves, and taupe trousers, and wielding a rifle, who was waiting for them with a group of survivors that were helping the injured, or carrying the dead in the messed up corridor.

Dudley asked solemnly his friend, "Hey, man...did you find any survivors in that car?"

"We found this woman. Her shoulder and arm have been dislocated and her leg is busted. She's lucky to be alive with that much luggage around her." Dee mentioned Saphron, who could only nod at Dudley since she needed her good arm to stay on Dee's back.

"The others?"

Dee lowered his head and slowly shook, "Maria and I looked throughout the car. The rest are dead."

Saphron felt her jaw become unhinged at how truly fortunate she was to be only survivor in the car, but was also shocked and saddened that the people around her in the car didn't make it.

Maria Calavera half-closed her prosthetic eyes with her expression remorseful that made her look older than she really was.

Dudley whispered with his face paling a bit, "Shit..."

"That was the last car. We better get outta here and get the injured to the makeshift shelter. We're done here," Dee stated sadly with no room for argument as he went past Dudley, who was shocked at how many more people had lost their lives today. Maria softly tapped on the man's boots.

"There's nothing else we can do, but help the ones that need us right now," Maria advised him sagely with a somber tone.

"I know that, but...," Dudley smacked himself on his face, "Damnit!"

"No point dwelling what had been lost, young man. These people need us, we have to tend to them. Only then we can mourn later," Maria said before she left, slowly catching up with Dee and Saphron.

Dudley breathed long and hard, calming himself down. After two of them, he was a little better, albeit still shaken by the growing casualties, he needed to lead the survivors out of the passenger car.

"Alright, people, let's move," Dudley said. He and the others begun to move with the passengers being careful to support the injured.

* * *

_10 days ago...__The Club..._

Junior was standing over the Carnotaurus that was unconscious and unmoving after he unloaded several rockets onto the chameleon-like dinosaur and gave it a good measure of club whipping right in the jaw when it tried to lunge at him and bite his head off. He heard bone breaking when he smashed the animal's lower jaw earlier.

"Holy Oum...what on Remnant are you?" Junior noted how bizarre the dinosaur was with its turret-like eyes, the bull-like horns, and the overall look and coloration being that of a partially-armored, bipedal, meat-eating iguana-chameleon hybrid with the spines, flamboyant dewlap, and the horns.

Just wanting to be certain of it, Junior slammed his club hard onto the dinosaur's head and other than a twitch of the nerves, it wasn't responsive. He saw the how so short the forelimbs were that they amounted to nothing more than stubby lumps that happened to have clawed fingers. The feet had two clawed hallux, reinforcing the beast's similarities to a chameleon. Seeing that the predator wasn't breathing and when he touched the sternum, he didn't feel a pulse, which reassured him.

"You're truly a weird oddball, even for a dinosaur," Junior stated darkly. "By the way, this is for messing up my club, freak."

Junior spat on the "dead" dinosaur when his Scroll buzzed. When he looked up it was Militia calling. He answered the call right away with his back turned towards the fallen saurian predator,

"Ah hello, Militia...yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I managed to catch the bastard responsible for this mess by surprise, blasting the crap out of him...Do you wanna know?...It's quite unbelievable, our troublemaker was a dinosaur all along...I know, right?...Even I thought I was seeing things and I thought I was when I saw it change colors from green to kinda like red-orange or something when it was feasting on our henchmen killed by this weirdo... Oh come on, give me a break, you know as well as I do, that if the police doesn't take notice of this, sooner or later someone else less savory will, Militia...Look, at least I caught this monster red-handed. What about you? Anymore weird critters that we should be worried about?...None so far in this neighborhood?..."

Junior didn't notice that the tail of the "dead" Carnotaurus just moved, raised high up into the air. He felt something, but when he turned back around, he saw nothing other than the flashes of lightning. He looked back at the "dead" Carnotaurus and saw it was still unconscious. He thought nothing unusual happened.

Junior continued on, "...Yeah, called the police? *sigh* We have no choice in the matter. Half of our henchmen are dead and the current manpower we have would be barely enough to maintain the club...Don't get me started on the financial headaches I have to deal with the city mayor about this establishment being busted up majorly!...Not to mention, it'd be noticeable to every Tom, Dick, and Harry that will happen to pass by this joint."

He felt something was off and he turned around only to see nothing again, other than the fallen dinosaur on the carpeted floor of the third floor. He was more suspicious this time as he spoke into the Scroll.

"...And Militia...maybe you and Melanie ought to come up here and bring some men here...I don't know, I have this gut feeling I can't exactly put it into words...just do it with no questions asked...okay, I will see you sisters and the boys tonight, we have a lot to clean up...alright, see ya."

With that call ended, he hung up and put his Scroll away. He turned around and saw this time, the Carnotaurus's spiny green and black-striped tail waving in the air. Then he looked down to see that the lower jaw he previously dislocated and broke was now healed and properly aligned with the mouth and its teeth replaced. The Carnotaurus' turret-like eyes opened up with Junior's reflection.

Junior gasped before the Carnotaurus, without warning, chomped onto the club! Thunder resounded loudly with lightning flashing fiercely outside.

"Holy shit!" Junior swore before the Carnotaurus lifted him up off the ground and flung him about, shaking him about like a dog with a chew toy. The club owner lost his grip, screaming bloody murder as he was flung into a Renaissance painting, causing it to fall and slam onto him!

The Carnotaurus bit into the club and snapped it in half due to its broadened mouth and strong jaw muscles anchored at the back of its skull. Its skin changed from emerald green and darker green to black and yellow with the beast now bellowing vengefully.

Junior pushed away the remains of the damaged painting with his Aura healing his bruised back, "Torchwick just got this for me on my birthday! I am not letting you off for that!" He whipped out his backup pistol.

But the dinosaur was faster than he anticipated thanks to its long legs as it sped up to him in no time and bit his entire right arm!

He screamed in great pain and distress as he was lifted off the ground once more with the jagged croc-like teeth of the dinosaur as it now stood up rearing up onto its strong lengthy lizard-like tail. With more pressure exerted from its vice-like jaws, the teeth severed the arm from the shoulder completely. Junior fell down with a bloody stump of his arm as his black Aura glowed on that very stump, working in overdrive to heal from the damage.

"Brothers...AGH!...NO!" Junior whimpered fearfully with newfound horror as the Carnotaurus gulped down his entire severed limb down its throat. The Carnotaurus turned red and orange, looking more devilish as it let off a croaking grumble equivalent to that of a croaking toad or crocodile as its one right eye became laser-focused on its victim and the left eye twirling around to make sure nothing disturbed it. The lightning flashes only made the atmosphere worse as the beast stalked towards him like a demon emerging from the shadows of Hell.

Junior cried with tears of sheer horror as all words died in his throat as the dinosaur touched its bumpy short snout against his face, sniffing his scent and his terror while he got a frightfully good look at the teeth.

Then the Carnotaurus roared right into his face as all of his life flashed before his eyes.

Junior was then heard screaming once again as the Carnotaurus began to maul him brutally.

* * *

_Present day...somewhere in Atlas..._

Everything had gone to hell much further than anyone would have liked. Saphron was now a nervous wreck with two of her limbs already busted.

She, Maria, and Dee were backing away with the crowd of survivors screaming in unadulterated terror.

The source of it all...

"R-R-R-Run...," Dudley was all he could muttered with his lungs and ribcage crushed by a great force as he was lying on the snow. That was before a great hairy, columnar foot stomped onto him, cutting him off from the plane of the living forever as he was crushed to death.

"Dudley!" Dee cried out.

"EEEYAAAAHHHHH!" a woman screamed shrilly.

The culprit of the foot was none other than a prehistoric woolly relative of the elephant hailing from the Pleistocene Ice Age...

The Woolly Mammoth.

And this Mammoth was a male, judging by the long curved tusks that were about 20 feet long and being enormous, standing at about 15 feet tall.

The beast turned its attention onto the startled, petrified crowd with primal fury and madness in his eyes that seemed to glow grayish white. It let off a rumbling seismic growl that was not only heard, but felt right through the snow and their bones.

"That's the hairiest Goliath I've ever seen," Maria joked, "But the ears are way too short."

As if upon hearing that, the male Mammoth reared on its hind legs and bellowed out a trumpeting foghorn-like roar that sounded loud and clear, echoing throughout the valley. Saphron and everyone had to cover their ears with the babies and little children crying and wailing, scared and terrified. As soon as the woolly, Ice Age pachyderm slammed down his front limbs onto the snowy ground, he went into a thundering fast walk, stomping to run them over.

Everyone was screaming in a state of panic. Saphron knew there was no where to run.

_'Jaune...be safe, wherever you are! Terra...Adrian...I love you. I'm sorry to leave you all!'_ Those were her last thoughts as the Mammoth's shadow descended upon her.


	9. Jurassic OceanSphere

**Jurassic OceanSphere**

* * *

While at the same time Hammond was showing Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and SSSN, Zach Gray, the professors, and the scientists the Raptor Paddock, Ed Regis was quite giddy and on the roll when he led Teams ARBN, BRNZ, NDGO, and Dr. Oobleck around the lagoon that was about 150 feet away from the Samsung Innovation Center. The Lagoon was as big as Lake Okeechobee and deep as Loch Ness. Half of the park's facilities were built around the one edge of the lagoon while the other edge has an estuarine river that snaked further into a river delta system, which has smaller pockets of interconnecting mangrove swamps. There was a large steel, mechanical gate placed between the Lagoon and the estuarine river.

"As you can see, when InGen first acquired the Cinco De Las Muertes Archipelago about some 30 years ago, this used to be a estuary and still is one for the many native species of fish and crocodiles, but we turned it into a mega-sized aquarium for our many species of prehistoric aquatic fish, reptiles and some interesting aquatic birds." Ed Regis explained.

"Hey, Mr. Regis, I noticed that some of the sea gulls flying about here that have some teeth to their beaks," Gwen pointed out to flocks of sea gull-like birds flying above the lagoon that have black heads with white spot at the back of their lower jaws. Their underbodies were white while their backs and wings are black with some patches and mottles of white, especially the ones on their wing feathers that highlight the placement of some of their feathers like the primary, the secondary, and alula wing feathers. Their beaks were yellow in color like their webbed feet, but the most striking thing about their beaks were that they have reptile-like teeth in them.

"Those birds are Ichthyornis, a toothed sea bird from the Cretaceous, and their fossils are found in Vale when it used to be North America with the middle of the land underwater. They're basically sea gulls with teeth and behaved like their modern counterparts as such, diving above into the water, feeding on fish. And when we cloned these birds back from extinction, their behavior pretty much proved that to be true. They're pretty easy to recreate. That's why we have so many of them flying about as this area is prime habitat for them." Ed Regis pointed to the many Ichthyornis flying about all over the lagoon along with the smaller numbers of the bigger Pteranodon soaring higher in the skies.

"Don't you keep them, um, I don't know, some kind of aviary or something? As to know not cause problem with the normal sea birds," Nadir asked.

"Actually, we found out that other than being the occasional nuisance with lost food and items, they mind their own business. At one time, yes...we considered creating a space for them in the Prehistoric Bird Aviary, out of concern that they might breed with the local seagulls. However, much to our surprise, these prehistoric birds only interact with each other of their own kin and no other sea birds. So that scratched out the need for such as they form large colonies consisting of tight-knit family groups." Ed Regis said as he saw three individuals of the toothed sea birds squabbling each other as one of them caught a fish.

"Wait a minute, sir, you allow them to roam free throughout the island? Then how do you guys keep them on the island if they can fly away so easily?" Dr. Oobleck asked with some concern on his face as he and the others learned from the tour that these cloned recreations of prehistoric animals can't necessarily out in the rest of Remnant.

"Glad you asked, Doctor Bartholomew. You guys probably have not seen it since you came through basically the back door to Isla Nublar. Did you notice about some of those huge towers that looked like huge power towers?" Regis asked them an important question.

Oobleck and the Huntsmen-in-training looked around and noticed what looked like skyscraper-sized tower rods with radio-like transmitter antenna at the apex dotted around and 15 miles beyond the park and 10 miles into the sea beyond the river delta.

"Yeah, we did see some. At least, I did, but what the heck for?" Nolan shrugged his shoulders.

"That...young man, is what keeps our Pteranodons, the birds, and our marine wildlife from venturing off from the coast, or trekking further into the island continent. These towers produce an invisible, electromagnetic force field that surrounds this entire park. Not to worry, the force field has no effect on electronics. We have tuned the power as such that it won't interfere with our daily routine."

"Well, I am not seeing the force field. The animals may still get curious wanting to leave the place," May pointed out.

"If you can't see it and if neither our animals can't see it, then it shows our mega security barrier is working as it ought to be. The last thing we want is for the animals to think they're trapped. The force field is not meant to be seen, but to be felt. Meaning, let's say if a Pteranodon just happened to fly within 10 meters of any of these towers, the first thing the pterosaur would experience is a change in the magnetic field since these guys tend to fly and migrate at great distances and rely on the planet's magnetic waves to guide their way. The change produced by the force field would make the pterosaur do a detour back to the island. That's our first line and one that has proven to be the most humane and helpful in deterring would be travelers. The second and last layer, which is a little more intrusive, but not much, is that the force field would produce an electric shock."

"Whoa...whoa...whoa...an electric shock?" Nebula was a little startled at that, "How much of a shock are we talking about?"

"About 25,700 Volts. Enough to give an average Huntsman quite the shock of his life," Ed Regis answered casually, which unnerved some of the guests.

"Mr. Regis, I beg your pardon, but 25,700 Volts?! That's enough to electrocute a Huntsman even if his Aura is active! Let alone animals like the Brachiosaurus and all that!" Oobleck exclaimed in a startled tone.

"I wouldn't worry so much about the dinosaurs as I would about a careless worker and visitor straying too close to the limits defined by the force field. Through our genetic cloning and research, we've discovered that not one, but all of the dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures we've brought back from extinction have the genes and the ability to generate their own Aura. And believe me, Doctor, these animals, not our modern ones, produce large levels of Aura; the smaller ones produce about the same amount or slightly higher amount than we do, and the ones bigger than a dog produce about twice and three times as much than ours. With the Alphas, or rather very old, experienced individual animals, about four or five times." That had everyone's jaws drop and their eyes bigger than saucers.

"Are you pulling our legs here, Mr. Regis?" asked a astonished Nebula with skepticism.

"If I were, Ms. Violette, then this is probably the worst joke I would ever come up with." Regis' words pretty much confirmed the veracity of the statements.

"Then why we weren't fried when we flew in here?" Oobleck questioned.

"Because the pilot of Hammond's personal airship has an InGen ID Card that we use to identify who's our employees and authorized personnel and who's not ours with the exception of certified, invited guests. Because you are invited and certified in Jurassic Kingdom's database, therefore InGen's, on behalf of Hammond, you weren't fried when the force field was automatically turned off for 3 minutes." Ed Regis explained, answering the question.

"Which makes sense," Oobleck commented.

"You say they're easily cloned. Do they ever mate in the wild outside the confines of the Hatchery and the Nursery?" Arslan asked another question regarding about the maintenance of the bird populations.

"No. Our Creation Hatcheries do all of that heavy work. I don't know too much of what happens in the Nurseries, but our animal androids helped nurture them so that they can behave functionally as best as they could, except for the mating part, as it is per protocol." Regis answered.

"Really?" Arslan cupped her chin in thought as she couldn't help, but something was missing in the explanation.

"Huh! That's cool..." Bolin joined in, "But how do the people that created these androids know what's the best behavioral set to help nurture all of the park's animals?"

"That is Dr. Wu's department. He knows more in-depth about that subject than I do, so you'll have to reserve that question for him. All I can tell you is that they program the android by the animal behavior the scientists think will best suit a particular animal based on its closest modern counterpart. But that's all I know, I am just a COO. I'm to ensure that everything in the park is working fine and in the best tip-top shape without too much problems."

"True, sorry about that, sir," Bolin apologized while Oobleck creased his eyebrow at the android part.

"It's nothing to apologize about, son. I have worked in Jurassic Kingdom, getting everything in the park set up and inspected for five years and there is still a lot for me to learn about the park." Ed G. Regis answered back with a smile.

"Where did you work before Jurassic Kingdom?" May Zedong spoke up with some curiosity.

"I used to work as operations supervisor in Valerian SeaWorld," Regis said fondly, "That was where I worked for twenty years before I took up the job offer InGen gave me."

"So what made you take up this job on a remote island such as this?" Oobleck asked out of curiosity.

"Mainly, the pay salary was better...16.67 lien per hour. How could anyone argue against that say with 14.45 lien when it has been drastically cut to 12.30 lien after the Orca debacle that put SeaWorld in crosshairs with the animal rights activists?" Regis's voice became more solemn, recalling the fateful year, five years ago when the park closed down.

"Oh yeah, I've heard that the lawsuits against animal abuses by the Hawkhorne Vale Club was so serious and loaded that SeaWorld went bankrupt shortly afterwards," Octavia remembered hearing that on the news when she was a younger girl. SeaWorld was her favorite place to go for her summer vacation whenever her parents could afford to, and she would love going for the Orca Performance shows that SeaWorld was well known for. When she learned that it closed down, she was very upset to the point that came combat training she became a little _too_ eager to vent her frustrations on a fellow classmate of hers that earned her a week's of detention.

"That eventually caused me to resign from the job with all of the drama crashing down. That was my favorite place to work at as I love watching the sea animals from time to time. I was really sad to see them go when they had to be transferred to other zoos, but at least, they have a new home and new people to admire them. A month after that, I've managed to secure my current job here and it's been five years since."

"I bet money wasn't the only thing that made you accept the job here, right?" Brawnz said.

"True, when I heard that they were planning a similar SeaWorld in the park, that made me intrigued enough to grab the offer. Like everything else that I am still learning about the park, this SeaWorld is on a grander, larger, and more ambitious scale. All the more reason why I am eager to show you my favorite attraction and give you a sense why it is so. So let's not dilly dally along, shall we?" Ed Regis gave his most excited grin that stretched from ear to ear to the group as he led the way.

Oobleck chuckled, "You are an interesting fellow."

Ed Regis walked the left side of the Lagoon, leading them to a wide, expansive tribune with the maximum capacity of seating 300,000 people. Beyond the electric fencing and further out into the water was the presence of smaller underwater steel fencing and a larger underwater gate with a pair rows of five interlocking 'teeth', which clued to Oobleck that this aquarium was vast and wide about the size of two football stadiums, which was still relatively minor portion of the entire lagoon.

Oobleck could clearly see that there were workers cleaning the seats and floors of any water or the occasional bird excrement. Technicians were going around, inspecting the power boxes and also blueprints to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary with the tribune. One was even on a platform between and overlooking the tribune and the lagoon. That technician was looking at the computer with a young woman in an aqua blue uniform with Jurassic Kingdom logo with a Mosasaur skull on it. He said something to the woman that the computer has finished scans and about that the system was finally running good and ready to be used with the woman thanking him.

"Hello, Wendy!" Regis called out to the young woman in her late twenties, who has her long blueish dark hair tied up into a ponytail and wearing a light blue cap with the Jurassic Kingdom logo.

Wendy "Aquamarine" Regis turned her head to the sound of her father's voice. She beamed with a smile and waved at him. "Hi, sir!"

That got the others' attention as well as they greeted him with a sunny disposition, waving and some yelling good words to him. Regis waved back at them all.

"Hey! Got guests already, sir?!" One of the technicians asked him curiously about the Hunters-in-training and the Beacon Academy professor that were waving back at them.

"Yes! These Hunters-in-training hail from Shade and Haven Academies! Professor-"

"Doctor, please!" Oobleck corrected Regis.

"*Ahem* Doctor Oobleck, Beacon Academy's archaeologist and history teacher. They including others with them like Ozpin, Ironwood, Grant, and Gennaro are here to see our park's living attractions and to inspect if the island is safe and stable enough for public viewing," Ed "Gordon" Regis announced.

"Ooohhh...we got some tough customers here, mateys!" said one of the workers who was a Faunus and speaking in an Ozzie accent.

"You all came here at just the right moment. Because it is feeding time for our biggest and first Mosasaurus brought back from the million-year-old grave!" Wendy said as she put on her mic headphones set.

"Perfect!" Regis said and he then turned to the leading technician in charge of Jurassic OceanSphere, "Is the tribune workable?"

"We've solved all of the bugs for the mechanisms, sir. We can take it for a test run." The leading technician answered as he put on his waterproof poncho.

"Good! Because I am going to make this the first test run with our guests being the test audience for Jurassic OceanSphere." Regis was given his own poncho as he begin to wear it.

"Dang! Moving fast already?!" Roy Stallion exclaimed.

"I am already starting to like this Jurassic Kingdom park. Dinosaurs are one thing, but SeaWorld with aquatic dinos is a double win for me," Octavia had a cheeky grin on her face as she was taking in the thrill of it all, especially when this attraction was reminiscent of Valecian SeaWorld, the very place dear to her childhood.

"Trust me, miss. What you will see in Jurassic OceanSphere will make Valerian SeaWorld look like a guppy fish compared to this," Regis chuckled confidently. "And you kids better put a poncho on, especially you, Doc, because this splash is quite a big one!" He handed a pack of 13 ponchos to the Hunters.

* * *

_In Mistral..._

Oscar was woken up from his unconsciousness that seemed like eternity when it was only 20 minutes. His vision was fuzzy and distorted until it finally cleared to see three people familiar to him.

Family friends of his. Two of them being his childhood friends.

The first of the trio was an old man with a rugged and wrinkly appearance to his white face that had a grayish white mustache joined by white sideburns and a white beard of his round chin. He had sharp cheekbones and a large nose to him. His blue eyes were squinty and tired-looking with creases and wrinkles to his eyelids, and he wore old-fashioned spectacles to them. There was still a fire of a seasoned veteran of a warrior, however, that never truly went out from his eyes. Along with some x-shaped scar on his right eye and a claw mark scar to his jaw bone, he had lived a long life of being a Huntsman before he retired. He wore a light brown cowboy hat on his head and a dark forest bandana around his neck. The elderly man had a dark gray buttoned vest with breast pockets while wearing a white undershirt. He wore a long black poncho wrapped around his left shoulder. He wore the traditional brown belt with the silver belt buckle of a Rattlesnake on his waist. He had dirty brown jeans and long mahogany boots to him. He wielded a katana that was currently sheathed and attached to his belt on his left. A long wood rifle was slung onto his back that highlight his ancient ways compared to modern Huntsman. The old cowboy stood at 5 feet 8 inches tall.

The second to the old cowboy's left was a young man, twenty-one years old. Smoother complexion yet rough, and like his old man, also gained some scars to his cheek and on the right side of his temple just above his eyebrow. He too wore a cowboy hat, but it was darker gray in color and made out of alligator scaly hide. The only hair seen was his brown blonde hair stopping at his neck with the rest hidden in the hat. His nose was rounder, smaller and less pointed than his father's. He had amber brown eyes, hardened yet amicable. His cheekbones were sharp like his father with a smoother jawline. Thick neck muscles from the heavy lifting he had to do around the family ranch and worn around his neck was a tooth necklace made out of alligator teeth. His hands were coarse and rough with a lot of muscle and power in his arms supported by his broadened shoulders. He wore a partially buttoned up, dusty beige brown leather jacket to him with a blue buttoned collared T-shirt. The belt he wore was reddish brown with gold alligator belt buckle. He had blue jeans with thigh armor plates made out of steel and alligator scales and leathery boots made out of alligator hide. He stood at 7 feet 3 inches tall.

His weapon of choice was a broadsword made out of the jawbone of a massive alligator, complete with teeth and a steel blade. The weapon could also transform into a deadly, giant AR-15 customized rifle with a the jaw blade acting as an oversized bayonet of sorts underneath the rifle.

The third was one heck blonde bombshell of a young woman, nineteen years old. She was quite the beautiful Faunus as she had a luscious spiky mane of dirty blonde hair with long bangs, and a pair of lion ears on her head in addition to her human ears hidden beneath her mane. Soft cheekbones with a small nose and cheeks so rosy that they practically glowed. Her bright round eyes were a mesmerizing blueness of the sky on a bright sunny day; carefree, full of life, jovial, yet ferocious and willful. She had a lovely, hypnotically white complexion that went with her muscular, curvy body. Her arms were powerful, packed with a lot of muscle power, yet still feminine enough. Her shoulders were quite broad for most women of her age. Her hands and wrists were covered in yellow fur that went right up to her elbow and her palms having feline paws and her fingers having claws that could be sheathed or unsheathed at will; a rare phenomenon for a Faunus to have more than one animal trait. Her outfit was a lighter orange cowgirl jacket unbuttoned up and had two halves of a snarling lion on either side with a beige brown fur collar. She had a crimson bandana with lion fangs on her neck. She wore a black tube blouse that hugged tight to her impressive cleavage and emphasized their enormous size with each of her plump, perky breasts being the size of her head. The blouse was tight enough to show the outline of her strong 6 pairs of abs. The woman had a black belt with a roaring lion for her silver belt buckle. She had tan jeans that had some tears to them. She stood at 6 feet 7 inches tall.

Her weapon of choice were red arm gauntlets with spiked gloves on her knuckles. The real killing features were the wrist and arm blades in the gauntlets, and the built in Dust chambers that house her Fire Dust crystals, which their energies ignite her Dust bullets in that particular incendiary element.

"Well, look who's back from the land of the unconscious! You gave us quite the scare when we couldn't wake you up!" The busty female blond Lion Faunus spoke with a Texan accent to her voice when she bent down to face him, which unintentionally gave Oscar a good view of her plentiful cleavage.

"Wow...I must be in heaven," Oscar muttered deliriously with his cheeks blushing red as a tomato as he was still half dazed.

The buxom Faunus giggled mischievously at his cute embarrassed face.

"Come on, Stella. Get your huge melons away from lil' Ozzy before you suffocate him," said the well-built, large man of a cowboy to his new sweetheart of a wife in exasperation. "We wouldn't want him to die from embarrassment, do we, deary?"

"Aw, come on, Drake! You don't mind me when you're on the receiving end of these beautiful kittens of mine," Stella Lionel Burke said to her newly christened husband, Drake N. Burke, in a teasing, flirty, semi-bashful manner flashing her toothy smile and her huge pair of 'kittens' to him.

"That's different because I am your husband, and Ozzy's just a kid who just entered into being a teenager with his hormones messing him all over," Drake was seemingly unfazed by his wife's advances with just a little blush of his cheeks.

"I know I know, hon! Hahaha...I am just messing with ya," Stella give him a pecking kiss on his cheek.

Drake smiled at that briefly before his and Stella's demeanor became concerned once more when Drake's elderly father, Donald C. Burke, helped Oscar Pines up to his feet by grabbing the young boy's hand with his deceptively own scrawny, yet big hands that was in contrast to the old man's surprising strength as he nearly yanked Oscar off of his feet.

Donald's worried, stern expression softened into a more relieved, sympathetic demeanor like a grandfather would have to his troubled grandson as his lighter blue eyes fell onto the young boy's hazel ones and said to him, "I was worried that we lost you there, son. I thought you were dead when you didn't respond for so long to our CPR efforts."

"Yeah, sorry about that, Uncle Don," Oscar scratched his head sheepishly, "I thought I was too. Thinking that I am in the afterlife, not realizing I worried you guys. By the way, how did you get here?"

"We were coming home from a routing expedition that was to snuff out some packs of troublesome Grimm that seemed getting more fidgety and on the edge with everything around them by the minute when all of the sudden, this loud roar apparently came out of nowhere," Donald answered.

"Was the commotion that loud to you guys?" Oscar asked.

"Only to Stella's lion ears," Drake pointed his thumb in direction of Stella. "You know how more sensitive her hearing is to ours."

"I don't need to have lion ears to hear whatever that was making such an awful racket coming from your barn," Stella pointed sticking her finger into one of her lion ears. "Speaking of which, whattha on Oum that is all an' good happen here?!" She then pointed to the huge burning heap that was Oscar's farm.

Oscar frowned as he got his grandfather's shotgun and answered to his childhood friends,

"I don't know. I honestly have no idea what on Remnant it was that killed Aunt Dorothy, but all I could say that it clearly wasn't around here and I almost died when I shot its mouth."

Deafening silence befell upon the cowboys and cowgirl as they were shocked by the revelation.

"Damn son," Donald lowered his head with his gruff voice sounding somber, "That's tough for you. No wonder why you're all shaken up and bruisin' and bleeding."

Drake offered a flask of water to Oscar, who greedily took it and drank to soothe his parched throat. Once that was done, Oscar thanked him.

"No problem, kid. Sorry to hear about Aunt Dorothy though. She tough, but she always had a soft heart. Tough but soft. Now I'll miss her. We all do now, brother." Drake responded and gave Oscar a hug, which the boy was grateful for as he returned the gesture.

"Poor Ozzy...," Stella joined in with her plentiful jugs smothering the traumatized and sad Oscar Pines, who didn't care at this point as he needed this.

Donald sighed, "Rachel ain't gonna like it when she hears what happened to Dorothy, especially when we're so close to the Autumn Harvest Festival."

"I doubt anyone will," Oscar said mournfully as he knew how well known she was to the local community of Georgia.

"Yeah...long night. It gonna be a very long night."

"Wanna ride back with us to our family ranch, Oscar? I think Mama Rachel is just making some Pumpkin Apple pie for supper." Stella asked.

"Since I have nowhere else to go, yeah, but what about-?" Oscar was hesitant, still reeling from the hell he had to endure.

"Mama wouldn't mind making more, especially when she learns what made you all bruised and shaking." Drake answered.

"Thanks, Drake, but I am more concerned with the dinosaur," Oscar corrected him as the three parted away from the hug.

"Excuse me, son?" Donald asked with his eyebrow raised. "Do you mean like Grimm?"

Oscar shook his head.

"The thing that attacked me and brought the barn down was no Grimm. The roar didn't belong to any Grimm either."

"Then what made that noise?" Stella narrowed her eyes.

"It's a dinosaur."

* * *

_Back at Jurassic Kingdom..._

"The Mosasaurus was the apex predator of the oceans in what was known as the Western Interior Sea that split North America in half about 70 to 66 million years ago." Wendy announced to the small audience comprised of her father, and the Shade and Haven Huntsmen and Huntresses. "It was thought to have hunted a variety of other large marine animals at the time. Basically anything it can sink its teeth into like large fish, turtles, giant squid, marine reptiles, smaller mosasaurs and even cannibalized some of its own kin when food was scarce."

Some of the students sitting in seats of the tribune whistled at the large menu that the Mosasaurus had in its diet. Others were a little uncomfortable at the tidbit about Mosasaurus as cannibals not hesitant to devour each other when push came to shove.

"That is a rather gruesome fate even for a monster," Oobleck whispered into Regis's ear.

"It's more common among predators than any of us dare to admit, doctor. The strongest prey on the weak. There is no honor among carnivores when it comes to survival." Regis whispered back, leaving a disgusted Oobleck.

"Okay, folks! Since Scylla has not eaten yet today, she's gonna be very hungry. So do please remember to have your poncho on as she will definitely create quite the wave here," Wendy warned as a line reel carrying a dead cloned giant tuna about the size of a whale came into view 100 feet above the lagoon's waters. "And do give her a hand."

"Guys! Guys, I see something moving! It's here!" Octavia shook her partner Nebula, who was texting her friends on SnapChat, as well as shouting to get her teammates' attention as an enormous, giant shadow appeared from the depths of the lagoon.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" It didn't take long before something huge burst out through the water's surface in the form of the Mosasaurus's humongous, crocodile-like, triangular head, which was at about 75 feet long to dwarf the giant tuna that was its meal, that had its huge main jaws filled with rows of massive, sharp conical teeth open to reveal a second smaller set of jaws in its mouth! The animal's thick, short, yet muscular neck, chest, and giant flippers also appeared out of the water with the rest of its serpentine-like body concealed beneath the surface. The dorsal surface of Mosasaurus' neck was covered in blue-grayish crocodilian scutes along with some marine greenish chainmail-like scales reminiscent of Komodo dragons on the rest of its neck.

The monstrous aquatic reptile roared out from the lagoon's surface as it clamped its jaws onto the tuna with a resounding snap that sounded like a cannon going off.

"WOOOOOOWWWWW!" Everyone of the Hunters and even the technicians hollered out of amazement.

"Holy cow!" Reese gasped with her eyes bulging out of her sockets.

"Did anyone else take a picture of that?!" Nolan shouted to his peers as he videotaped the whole thing.

"Look at the size of this thing! What a monster!" Arslan, of all people, was even floored at how easily the Mosasaurus engulfed the fish in one resounding, chomping bite.

"By the brothers..." A lot of words died in Oobleck's voice box and mind as it seemed so biblical to see basically a giant sea serpent from time long forgotten emerge in front of human eyes in the modern world for the first in an extremely long time, stretching many millions of years. "This thing must be 50 meters long!"

Ed Regis only smiled gleefully not only at the audience's reaction, but also at the majesty and power of such sheer monstrosity that was the first and oldest of Jurassic Kingdom's Mosasaurus to date.

The line pulley snapped under the pulling pressure of the Mosasaurus' jaws as the reptilian leviathan now slammed and splashed into the water headfirst sideways, sending off a huge wave that splashed into the Hunters and the surrounding seats, including the workers present.

Of course, the ponchos weren't 100% waterproof as some of the water splashed onto their faces and hair, but none of them were concerned about getting wet as they were more thrilled about the awesome, epic experience they have just witnessed.

"Oh my Oum!" Octavia screamed jubilantly to her teammates, patting them on the shoulders, "That was awesome!"

"WOOHOOOO!" Brawnz hollered out like a crazy madman whose team won a Super Bowl football tournament, "What an epic splash, dudes!" He fist bumped anyone within his vicinity, including Team ARBN.

"This totally beats Valerian SeaWorld by a hundred miles!" Nadir agreed with him as he slicked back his pink hair when he got the hood off to dry it out in the sun.

Oobleck burst out laughing with uncontained, hysterical joy in the thrill of the moment that he had not enjoyed since first becoming a Huntsman as he knew he was partaking in a fundamentally historical moment that may change Remnant forever.

Then the sound of the tribune being lowered, surprised them before Wendy A. Regis explained to them,

"Okay, hang on tight, folks! We're going to give an even closer look at not only our biggest Mosasaurus, but also other marine reptiles that her kin shared the oceans with and more!"

The Hunters clapped and applauded even more as the tribune lowered them into the massive aquarium, which was the Underwater Observatory, built underneath the Jurassic Kingdom Lagoon. Soon they were greeted to the magnificent sight of not just the Mosasaurus, but throngs of several recognizably distinctive creatures of the Mesozoic and Paleozoic Eras!

There were other mosasaurs such as two younger individuals of the genetically recreated _Mosasaurus hoffmanni _that were smaller than the gigantic 50-meter long Scylla at 25 meters long. All three of them have lengthy, powerful serpentine bodies with whale-like bulk to them with front and hind flippers bigger than a full grown man, and sinuous, crocodile-like tails with dorsal spikes and a tail fluke at the tip of their tails. The two adolescent Mosasaurs swam away from the aquarium just in case Scylla was still hungry enough to eat them.

Floating schools of ancient Nautilus-like cephalopods called ammonites dot the aquarium alongside bigger schools of several prehistoric fish species, including the saber-fanged _Enchodus,_ _Pachyrhizodus, Megalocoelacanthus, etc,;_ including a giant ancient, Great White shark-sized relative of the Black Marlin and sailfish called the King Marlin that has a much bigger, violet dorsal fin sail, more jagged looking than its modern counterparts while having teeth in its mouth and a longer nasal, beak-like sword. Then there were seven-member packs of dolphin-like Ichthyosaurs swimming alongside one another such as the titular _Ichthyosaurus_, the Platypterygius, and the four individuals of whale-sized _Temnodontosaurus _with the bigger species swimming closer to the surface. Then there were two playful adolescent individuals of _Dolichorhyncops_, porpoise-like polycotylid, or short-necked, plesiosaurs with long-nosed, slender snouts that swam dynamically through the lagoon like the Ichthyosaurs and were seen interacting amicably with them as both species were heard clicking and squeaking to each other. The lagoon floor was literally crawling with two species of resurrected trilobites as they left their marks with their tractor-like trails thanks to the multitude of their spindly legs beneath their armored carapaces. Marine crocodiles such as the emerald Metriorynchus that had flippers for limbs and shark-like flukes for tails that swam cautiously alongside the giant Mosasaurus, Scylla.

All of the creatures in the open-ended aquarium swam out of Scylla's way when she moaned happily with the half of the tuna in its mouth, blood trailing through her jaws while the other bloody half of the tuna floated precariously in the water.

The students and Dr. Oobleck went even louder in their applause when Scylla chomped up the lower half of the tuna as well, growling with a pleasurable grunt.

"That's one creature I rather not swim with, but awesome still nonetheless!" Roy commented as the giant Mosasaur then cruised, leaving the underwater enclosure, allowing the smaller creatures to reappear while the Metriorynchus went to scavenge on whatever scraps they could find. As soon as that was done, they soon relaxed, cruising around the aquarium.

"The Metriorynchus are our park's marine crocodiles that have flippers for legs and have less need for such armor unlike their more freshwater relatives to stay more streamlined when moving through the water. They have a fluke-like tail like our Mosasaurs to maneuver well through the water. They feed mainly on fish and cephalopods like these ammonites, but don't worry we give them enough prepared fish food to not give them the incentive to bother them," Wendy's voice rang through the speakers. "Now we have our species of Ichthyosaurs, which share both similar appearances and ecologies to that of dolphins, and the porpoise-like, short-necked plesiosaurs, the Dolichorhyncops are about to give you guys quite the treat! These animals are very playful and acrobatic, and also very eager to meet you guys! So give them quite hand, folks!"

The audience clapped with some whistling.

The Ichthyosaurus pack were accelerating fast through the water, which prompted a response from the Platypterygius, the two Dolichorhyncops, and even the Temnodontosaurus. The dolphin-like and Orca-like creatures were not only swimming, but they were doing underwater acrobatics! Even five shark-sized King Marlins joined in on the fun as they accelerated through the water like flashing missiles thanks to their purple violet fins and sail that contrasted with their bluish green, and silvery scales. All of these animals, like the Mosasaurus, in the aquarium were larger than their real life counterparts from the fossil record with the Ichthyosaurus being up to 18 feet long. The Platypterygius being 30 feet long. The Temnodontosaurus up to 50 feet long on average. And finally the King Marlin at about 35 feet long.

"Joining on the fun are also our King Marlins, prehistoric relatives of the Black Marlins! Intelligent, energetic, and also colorful! Give them a round of applause as they also do their thing!"

It was like watching an underwater ballerina as the animals swam in pairs, doing their circles of eight while jumping up and about through the lagoon and up above the water's surface before splashing back down. The Dolichorhyncops adolescents that were about two-and-half feet long swam in perfect coordination with each other and their peers. Joyful squeaks could be heard as they chattered with the ichthyosaurs and two of the King Marlins that communicated with their dorsal sails that flashed in several shades of purple and blue. All of this going while they performed their jaw-dropping acrobatics like Olympic gymnasts and swimmers at the same time.

"This is incredibly spectacular," Arslan said in awe of the animals.

"This certainly brings back memories when we used to go to SeaWorld together, doesn't it?" Dew asked Octavia with both of them crying happy tears.

"Hehehe...*sniff*...it does, but this is so much more," Octavia responded.

The Dolichorhyncops, some of the Ichthyosaurus, one King Marlin and a curious Temnodontosaurus swam to the glass, much to the onlookers' surprise.

Their surprise was met with equally surprised and curious stares from the animals.

Ed Regis waved hello and the Ichthyosaurus, Dolichorhyncops, and Temnodontosaurus waved their fins in response, garnering pleasant gasps from the Hunters.

"Good Oum, they're truly intelligent creatures. Fascinating! I'm sure my wife would be thrilled to see this," Oobleck said.

Ed Regis quickly asked for a portable microphone and the worker quickly gave him one. He spoke into it,

"Hey, kids! Don't be so shy! Come on, give them a wave! Just give them a wave! Hahahaha!"

Everyone, except for Arslan and May, waved back at the inquisitive aquatic reptiles and fish. The marine reptiles waved, chirping and clicking with the clacking of their beak-like jaws. The King Marlin responded with her sail turning bright violet and blue bright spots appearing to indicate her excitement at the response she received.

The creatures then rejoined their peers as they performed one grand act of finale of double figures of eight. Then with one beautiful flourishing move of jumping and doing their sideway somersaulting through the water surface and up in the air before coming down with a magnificent splash.

The applause was even louder.

Then two unexpected visitors came through the aquarium gate that had every Hunter whooping and hollering at the top of their lungs.

The first to come in was a giant marine turtle that had the combination of the Hawksbill Sea Turtle's sharp curving, hawk-like beak and saw-like egdes of its shell, the bony ridged, spiked shell of the Loggerhead Sea Turtle with three rows of seven scutes down the carapace, and the flipperlike limbs of the huge Leatherback turtle. The plastron had yellow five plates. It was none other than Archelon, the ancient giant sea turtle of the Late Cretaceous that lived alongside Mosasaurus. Measuring up to 10 meters long, this Archelon was twice the size of her ancestral counterpart. With a mottled bronze, amber shell carapace and a dark green scales with a dull yellow mark on its beak and head, brown on its neck and yellow on its sides, this turtle certainly had a distinctive profile.

"This is Shelby, our resident Archelon, whose species are like today's sea turtles. Being feeders of fish, jellyfish, and squid and roaming through the shallower estuarine waters and deeper oceans. Their bony shell carapaces and their scutes are what enable these giants to travel through the waters safely with their only sources of threat being larger mosasaurs, sharks, and _Xiphactinus_. And it has been estimated that Archelon can live up to 150 years old." Wendy said. "Shelby is about 29 years old, so she's still a relatively young sea turtle by Archelon standards."

Shelby slowly swam through the aquarium as the giant pelagic testudine approached the crowd. They were astonished by the strange familiarity that it was a sea turtle, but the novelty of the animal was its gigantic size that truly set this chelonian apart from its smaller relatives. Her motion of her flippers were so firm, yet relaxed as she was really taking her pace easily smooth and carefree.

"Man, this is getting way better than SeaWorld by the minute!" Brawnz was at this point giddy like a kid who had seen Christmas early. And May Zedong couldn't help but agree with him that this aquarium, in fact, Jurassic Kingdom was already kicking serious butt with their living prehistoric attractions.

Then swam in the second visitor that was more famous and emblematic of what most people think of pelagic fauna during the Age of Dinosaurs.

Nebula pointed with her other hand covering her mouth in an OMG expression. She shouted, "Hey, look over there!"

Her peers looked in the direction diverted away from the Archelon and they went into a hollering whoops as they caught onto the second, larger marine reptile.

The Elasmosaurus.

At up to 45.7 meters long, it owed most of its body length to its extremely long, serpentine neck that was about 27.5 meters long by itself. Its bodily proportions were iconically absurd as the 18.5 meter main body the neck was attached to was stout and whale-like with four, paddle-like flippers and a short tail. The head looked relatively tiny compared to the long neck and huge, stout body, but its jaws were lined with rows of sharp conical teeth, perfect for gripping and trapping fish with a vice-like grip. It had sky blue scales with darker navy blue stripes on the neck and back contrasted by its pale white underbelly. The iconic plesiosaur let out a pleasant wailing call that was so melodic and powerful that the room vibrated from the noise.

"Elasmosaurus are long-necked plesiosaurs in contrast to the short-necked Dollies. Living alongside other giants in Late Cretaceous oceans such as Archelon, Xiphactinus, sharks, and Mosasaurs, it had comparable competition for similar food sources and was also preyed upon by some of its contemporaries. Luckily, their long neck is an adaptation tto reach into a shoal of fish without having to expend as much energy as their short-necked cousins. Ladies and gentlemen, please give our loudest applause to our star Elasmosaurus, Elena, stretching at 45 meters long as she is our biggest plesiosaur up to date!"

The audience screamed, whistled, and clapped as Elena the Elasmosaurus approached majestically and gracefully. Every creature in the vicinity parted way for the long-necked leviathan of the sea.

Ed Regis took to front stage once more as he spoke into his mic,

"Thank you, dearie! Can I take it from here?"

"Sure thing, Dad." Wendy affirmed, which got everyone chuckling.

Regis then declared out loud, "Ladies and gentlemen! On behalf of our staff and my colleagues, we welcome you to not only to Jurassic Kingdom as a whole, but also to its grandest and most ambitious attraction next to the dinosaurs! Welcome to Jurassic OceanSphere!"

Everyone clapped and cheered at their loudest despite being a small audience. As if in response, Elena wailed loudly.

* * *

_Back in Mistral..._

At the still burning barn, Oscar, Donald C. Burke, Drake, and Stella were silent. Not just because of the sudden threat of Grimm in the midst as it was certainly slowly becoming reality as several shadowy forms peered through the corn field with red glowing eyes, but also due to the claim Oscar made about a dinosaur as the culprit responsible for ruining the farm. None of his three family friends could believe the claim, nor could they understand the possibility of such a thing happening. The emerging figures of the Grimm King Taijitu and two Grimm male Manticores brought their thought process to a screeching halt. The Burkes formed a defensive wall around Oscar against the creatures of the Grimm that were drawn to the earlier commotion and distress from the animals, Oscar, and his now-dead Aunt Dorothy.

"Looks like the commotion would bring in some nasty Grimm like moth to a flame...quite literally," Donald quipped, referring to the smoldering barn behind them.

"It was only a matter of time...," Oscar gulped at how nasty and intimidating the Grimm monsters were, especially the King Taijitu with its two conjoined heads with one being black and the other being pale white though the Manticores were not much better to look at due to their chimeric body parts of a lion, scorpion, and a bird.

"A matter of time before I can get my claws and paws dirty again! The way I like it!" Stella unsheathed her feline claws from her fingertips and the wrist blades unleashed from her crimson arm gauntlets. She had a toothy smile, showcasing her longer fangs with her eyes now slit like a cat.

"Hmph...doesn't look too bad. I reckon we get this over and done with soon so we can send Ozzy home before more trouble shows up," Drake unleashed his Gator Jawbone Sword as he rushed towards the King Taijitu.

A Manticore got in his way as it charged at him with the intent to gore him with its horns, but Drake dodged the attack before he swung his greatsword with the blade hacking off the tip of the offending scorpion tail appendage that was going to strike him. The Manticore roared in pain before it tried to do a backhanded wing slap. Drake blacked it with his great sword and immediately diagonally sliced through the wing and the body of the Manticore, killing it.

"You're done, bub," Drake muttered to the disappearing Manticore.

Oscar's eyes widened at how much stronger Drake, the older friend he had looked up to, had grown stronger since he last saw him on his tenth birthday. He then turned his attention to the sound of something else being ripped off as it was Stella, who severed the offending paw of the second Manticore taking a swipe at her with her wrist blades. The Manticore tried to bite her, but she held the beast back by the jaws.

"Sorry, but the only one who gets to bite me would be my hubby! Not you, buster!" Stella snarled.

The chimeric beast madly struggled with its tail taking strikes at the Faunus brawler. She adeptly swerved out of harm's way before enough was enough as she punched it hard enough to the chin to almost shatter its teeth and ruin its tongue, leaving it dazed and hurt. She jumped with feline grace of a cougar with her target being the scorpion tail. In a matter of seconds, her wrist blades severed half of the appendage. The disorientated Manticore, with its one of its front limbs already severed, toppled to the ground.

"Now that is out of the way! Time for your beatdown, chump!"

She clawed off its right wing and proceeded to beat the stuffing out of the Grimm with her spiked gloves, starting with the beast's midsection as the spikes punctured through the black flesh and cracked bone. "Hope you'll last more than a few seconds, though I really doubt it!"

Donald was strafing around, firing off rounds from his Winchester rifle at the white head of the King Taijitu with Drake already in combat with the black head. The white head was clearly annoyed by some of the shots that clearly managed to put a dent into its scales when it flashed its mouth, revealing its large fangs.

Drake was blocking a bite by the black viperine head with his sword when it was actually a mistake because the King Taijitu didn't want to bite him, but throw him aside. The black head lifted Drake and flung him across the corn field.

"Ah, shit." Donald swore after seeing his son thrown out. He quickly slung the rifle onto his shoulder as more drastic actions needed to be implemented. The King Taijitu, now that it had its two heads free to focus on the old cowboy Huntsman, wasted no time in lunging at him. However, the Burke patriarch was anything, but slow as he seemed to blur within a nanosecond and then just appear behind the King Taijitu with his katana unsheathed with its silvery blade gleaming beautifully in the lunar light of the moon. When he flicked the blade, the black head was loped off. The white half of the Taijitu reeled about in agony after losing its other half.

Next, it got shot in the back by one slug by Oscar Pines with his grandfather's shotgun. Though it didn't do much to hurt the white half and piss it off, he did serve as a useful distraction when Stella saw what was happening and quickly rushed to the boy's rescue while still holding a barely alive Manticore with her bare paw. The Taijitu lunged at Oscar in blind rage, unable to react to Stella swinging the Manticore at its face in time.

"Not bad for a first in a long time since taking up your grandpappy's gun, Oscar!" Stella complimented the boy.

"Thanks, but- Look out!" Oscar yelled, but it was hardly needed as Stella didn't take her one eye off the Taijitu as it tried to lunge at her after it recovered. And Stella was ready for it by whacking it in the jaw with her Manticore being her meat club. The force of the pummeling broke the King Taijitu's fangs and also destroying the Manticore in the process.

The Grimm snake screeched in horror before it was shortly finished off by a headshot to the head by Drake when he converted his sword into an AR-15 customizable rifle with the gun's barrel smoking hot. The Taijitu limpidly fell to the ground, dissipating into dust.

"Thanks for distracting that worm for me, Stella," Drake said as he walked up to his wife and his father, who sheathed his katana.

"No prob, Drake. No prob. Anything for you, hon." Stella and Drake did a fist bump.

"Good job, you two. You too, Oscar, even though ya still need a lot more practice with your shooting. Ya did good, but you can't just be a simple farmer boy anymore, kid," Donald gave the 'okay' hand gesture to Oscar.

"Thanks, Mr. Burke. And you're right, afterwards, I'd probably need to catch up on my shooting," Oscar admitted before there came more Grimm as they trampled more of the cornfields.

"Back for more?" Donald unsheathed his katana, but was perplexed when the Grimm Beowolves, Boarbatusks, Manticores, and Beringels stopped frozen in their tracks just when they stepped out of the fields.

"What the? Why did they stop?" asked a confused Drake, warily still kept his grip on the handle of his Gator Jawbone Sword as he noticed the unnatural fear in their red, soulless eyes.

The Burkes and Oscar also noticed that the air, which was already cool at nighttime, became a lot colder than they were used to.

"Is it just me, or has the air gotten colder all of the sudden?" Stella started shivering tightly clinging her jacket to herself.

"It's not just you, Stella. Something's wrong in the air and I don't think it is the coming of winter," Donald soon saw mist forming out of his breathing while he saw the unusual change in temperature had a little bit of effect on the Grimm as they whined and growled uncomfortably.

Stella's lion ears twitched as she was the first to hear something from behind her in the wreckage of the barn. She turned around to see, much to her shock that instead of a blazing barn, it was frozen solid, but it was what was standing in the midst of the frozen wreckage that had her chilled to the bone with her eyes shrunk fearfully as the thing _growled_.

She shook Oscar on the shoulder as she hissed in a whisper to him,

"*pssst* Oscar!"

"What?" Oscar turned his head to face Stella what was that about until his face lost his color when he saw it. "Uh oh..."

Donald and Drake turned around to see what's gotten Oscar and Stella's knots all twisted up until they were overcome with bone chilling dread when they saw what they saw and also why the Grimm halted dead right in their tracks.

It was the Yutyrannus, with its wounds healed and whatever burns it may have suffered during the inferno breakdown of Oscar's farm were no longer present on its feathery coat.

No.

Now it had a white, swirling Aura that whipped up a blizzard around its very presence, freezing anything within a 5 foot radius and growing. The dinosaur's eyes were not only figuratively swirling with icy, calm rage, but they were literally illuminated in an eerie white light that could only be described as ghostly. And accompanying it was a ghoulish apparition with its appearance vaguely resembling that of a savage king or warlord and covered in glacial ice.


	10. Restaurant Debate

**Restaurant Debate**

* * *

Ozpin was talking to Glynda outside the entrance to the restaurant. She was filling him on how things were in Beacon Academy first. Even though some time had passed since the Dilophosaur Beacon Incident, the trauma was still fresh for some, particularly a good portion of the freshmen and small number of sophomores, while the rest were doing their best to move on. It didn't help him soothe his nerves that a senior Beacon Huntsmen-in-training team had lost two of their teammates and a female professor was killed in a premeditated ambush in the Emerald Forest.

The culprit responsible for the ambush was none other than a fully-grown Dilophosaurus that stood at 10 feet tall and 24 feet long. It had been reported to have not only killed Huntsmen, but also destroyed entire packs of Grimm with a combination of inhuman speed and its paralyzing Semblance, which was visually indicated when the dinosaur turned from green and mottled yellow and red to dark blue, neon yellowish-green. The Grimm were first paralyzed by the neurotoxic coating whenever the Dilo bit and clawed them quickly.

The Dilophosaurus was confronted by Glynda Goodwitch herself, but even her power and experience wasn't enough as the beast not only clawed her more viciously than its younger brethren but had outsmarted her several times in the Emerald Forest. It had ambushed her and led her into Grimm infested parts of the forest, exhausting her with the poisoned wounds she sustained slowly paralyzing her body until her students had to request medical evac. Even with the assistance of professional Huntsmen and eventually Atlesian soldiers and Vale's local militiamen, the beast proved to be wily and elusive to the point that the expedition had to be called off when it was too dark to continue any further.

Last time, the school had limited media exposure due to the isolated nature of the last incident and how Ozpin and Vale's Council were able to cordon it off. However, this was different as the near total annihilation of a senior Huntsmen team and the killing of a professor would definitely bring more attention from the public, especially the parents of the young adults killed by the culprit. Then there was the failure and paralyzing ailment of Vale's powerful vice Headmistress and the deaths of two professional Huntsmen and several military soldiers. All of that will more likely bring more national coverage to the matter. Much more than Ozpin was willing to put anyone at his Academy through.

Ozpin pinched his forehead and nose bridge as he said to his employee,

"Glynda, you should have consulted to me about this before going ahead. The severity of the incident will already stretch my ability, and actually, yours to appease to the Council's goodwill to convince the media to cover our backs, not to mention that their resources are stretching dangerously thin from having to cover, if I heard correctly, several cryptid encounters, and in our own city no less."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ozpin, but I couldn't afford to let this pass after many weeks of dead ends and leads up to nowhere. Not only that, those dinosaurs were responsible for hurting my students, no, our students and killing a close friend of mine. How could I let that stand as the acting Headmistress of Beacon Academy on top of having to piece the fractured pieces back together?!" Glynda complained on the line.

"I understand how personal Ms. Peach's death was to you, but the fact that you've allowed all the built up stress and emotions to cloud your judgment, which was you were blindsided enough to become paralyzed and poisoned. In the throes of your rage, you wasted more good lives on an expedition into Emerald Forest that ended up for naught." Ozpin reprimanded her calmly.

"I needed help, and I needed it immediately. And I had to act quick because that thing was and it is still out there, Oz." Glynda responded dejectedly.

"Glynda Goodwitch." At the uttering of her full name, Glynda Goodwitch stopped herself on the other end while he said more, "That was why I told you that if you saw anything unusual, you report to me directly even when I am here on Hammond's island nature park because I know how motherly and overprotective you could be when it comes to our students and the faculty you are in charge of."

"I was doing my best to protect Beacon, sir! Yes, I must admit this was an oversight of mine, but-"

"But nothing. I know and I appreciate how hard you've tried to keep things in beacon as normal and stable as you could while you and our staff conduct our own investigations into our campus grounds and beyond. However, you have taken on too many things at once, burning yourself out, which made you lose sight of the original goal to keep our Academy at a low profile. I am sorry to say that you have failed me because you have jeopardized your health and the safety and stability of the Academy."

There was silence from the other end of the communication line, which lasted for thirty seconds, until...

"Mr. Ozpin, I apologize for my selfishness. I should have told you earlier before you left that I wasn't ready to take up on the mantle temporarily." Glynda confessed.

"No, I am terribly sorry for forcing this onto you because I trust you. I thought you could handle the responsibilities of running the entire school alone, and you did well for the most part." Ozpin drank a sip of his coffee.

"Sir?"

"Glynda. What you did back there was understandably not wrong, but not necessarily right by how you've handled it." It was a lot of something to say coming from a man, who has made thousands upon thousands of mistakes in many lifetimes. "This is another reason why I have let you be the temporary Headmistress in my place because I want you to see that this is different than running a classroom."

"I know that, Oz. And the past few weeks have proven it to me."

"Now you know why it wasn't easy to entrust the safety and the fate of the entire Beacon Academy to anyone, even you, Ms. Goodwitch."

"So what's going to happen?"

Ozpin thought carefully his answer after Glynda asked him indirectly whether she's going to be demoted, asked to resign, or otherwise. He knew that should he go with demotion or resignation for his right-hand woman, the school would not be able to survive longer without any substantial leadership. The fact it had managed to last this long under her leadership was worthy in of itself. The problem was that her maternal overprotective instincts can override her rationale at times when her students and close friends were grievously hurt or killed. While that's admirable as a teacher and to some extent as the acting Headmistress, it could potentially become a hindrance for forgetting to see the bigger picture and the tendency to make short-sighted decisions.

However, while a punishment of sorts was needed, he can't issue it where Glynda was currently. Thus he needed to be smart about it.

"Nothing. The best you can do is try to keep yourself a low profile and minimize the damage when it comes to the media. It is still your high priority that our students in the Academy need to catch up on their academics and Huntsmen training. In the meantime, I hope you will have recovered enough to be able to walk on your feet again."

"It'd be nice to get out of the wheelchair. I feel awkward whenever I pass by others in such a state."

"I can only imagine," Ozpin chuckled.

"Oz, apart from the school, there have also been casualties in not only Vale," Glynda referred to the deaths of Junior, Militia with Melanie being the only survivor and traumatized, several Faunus, a bouncer, and notable White Fang individuals. "We've been getting reports of victims being attacked not just by Grimm, but also unknown rogue animals coming from Vacuo and Mistral recently apart from the one we know of regarding Team (I)NRT."

The Headmaster frowned at the piece of news.

"And authorities in Atlas and Mistral are just beginning to investigate the most recent case where a train that was supposed to arrive on time at Argus didn't show up at all at the train station. They sent in their Huntsmen and Argus' local police to find out what had happened."

"*Sigh* I hope nothing worse has happened to the passengers on board."

"One can only speculate what on Remnant happened with them. Heck, we might as well be wondering where they're coming from." Glynda used her good arm to take a needed sip of her lavender tea from her tea cup at Ozpin's desk she was in. "And I am starting to agree with Qrow on his suspicions about Hammond and InGen as a whole."

"Well, I can't say much with him around since we don't know whether Hammond's even aware of what's happening outside the island park. Even if it is likely given what I have seen," Ozpin lowered his voice as to not let the InGen entrepreneur or the employees hear him.

"Even if Hammond wasn't directly aware of them, InGen might be." She took another sip of her tea before she warned him, "Regardless, be wary of John Hammond. I don't think he's been honestly forthright to you about what's happening with InGen."

"That remains to be seen, but I will keep my diligence. Perhaps Malcolm may see something about Hammond that I may not be able to."

"Maybe so...Well, I'd better let you go. You enjoy your lunch, sir."

"We will discuss more about your position when I come back to the Academy with the others after this vacation is over. For now, recover and enjoy your lunch, Glynda. Over and out," Ozpin said before he ended the call.

And just on time when he entered back in as the tailored servers were passing out exotic, Vacuoan dishes, including the familiar Valean dishes to his peers, students, the scientists, the lawyer, and Hammond. Not too long ago, Oobleck and his ragtag group of Shade and Haven Huntsmen students appeared about the same time into the restaurant as the main body did. All still thrilled about what they had seen at the Jurassic OceanSphere when their mood somewhat deflated when they saw the haunted, disturbed looks on Beacon Academy teams and Professor Port's faces. Zach and Gray had to leave for the Control Center since the former's internship required him to be there during certain periods of the day and the latter was going along with his brother for the reassurance of safety after they witnessed in the Raptor Paddock. As for Regis, he was going to the same place as the boys were to check up on the other employees, particularly a slobby one at that, and the running of the equipment. It did help lighten up the mood when Oobleck's group shared to the rest about Jurassic OceanSphere, and how breathtakingly epic it was to see the Mosasaurus, Archelon, the ichthyosaurs, Marlins, and the plesiosaurs up close as the aquarium could allow, which got mostly positive, light-hearted reactions from the others, particularly the paleontologists, Weiss, Ren, Yatsuhashi, and Blake in particular, since she's keen when anything comes to fish. Some were bit more queasy for various reasons, like Neptune for his irrational fear of water, Sun for his fear of croc-like animals that inhabit the waters, and Velvet at the thought of seeing such intimidating titanic leviathans that could easily capsize a boat and chomp on it.

Hammond, who sat at the front end of the table facing everyone, spoke up getting everybody's attention, "Most of the attractions were not ready of course, except for the few exceptions like Jurassic OceanSphere, Cenozoic Safari, and the Cretaceous River Cruise for the very purpose of the basic tour you're about to take. And other rides will come online about seven to 15 months after that. Absolutely spectacular designs! Spared no expense!"

Gennaro, who sat in between jumped in with suggestions on the pricing and marketing aspects, "We can charge anything we want; 2,000 lien a day, 10,000 lien a day. And people will pay it and there's the merchandise-"

"Donald, Donald..." John Hammond corrected him, "This park was not built to cater _only_ to the super-rich. Everyone in the world has the right to enjoy these animals."

"Well, sure! We can have...uh, a coupon day, or something," Gennaro chuckled, making Hammond chuckle along with him. Most of the people were cool towards the idea, especially for a majority of the Huntsmen students, especially Coco who chimed in with her own idea.

"Kinda like a percent discount for say, like Huntsmen-in-training, and alumni coming in to visit. Because I'd sure would love to be able to sell a lot of products, especially the clothes merchandise, books, and whatever you have, coming from a company's perspective." Coco said.

"Yes, I mean, not to say about making it exclusive to us, Huntsmen and all, but it's just to be a flexible in catering to everyday ordinary citizens and families that wanna take their kids on a vacation to Jurassic Kingdom. Ah! You know what would be a great idea, coupon discounts for families and for class field trips; whether it'd be from preparatory academies like Signal and great academies like Beacon, Shade, Atlas, and Haven." Weiss added her input on the matter, feeling like more at home when it comes to business discussions like this similar to the ones she had seen her father had done so with the SDC's business partners. That got most of her peers and some of the adults murmuring in agreement with the valid points that the heiress was making.

"I think those are good ideas to build off from there, Ms. Schnee. Mr. Cabot would love to take them into account in the coming months before we jumpstart our park officially," Hammond said in reference to Cabot Finch, the head of Jurassic Kingdom's Public Relations and Crisis Management, and the very same person who was Hickory's boss and also met with Ironwood during the tour of their security facilities, including the newly-built ACU (Asset Containment Unit) Center. Winter Schnee felt some pride in seeing her younger sister start to come onto her own despite still having long ways to go with a silent smile on her face, which Weiss quietly acknowledged at the corner of her eye.

For some individuals at the table, they were more cautious or more reserved about Jurassic Kingdom.

Especially for a certain, intellectual chaotician.

"Gee, the lack of humility before nature that is being displayed here...um, staggers me." Ian Malcolm commented uncomfortably.

"Well, thank you, Dr. Malcolm, but I think things are a little different than you and I theorized," Gennaro tried to rebut him, but Malcolm was persistent.

"Yeah, I know, they're a lot worse." Malcolm interjected.

"Now hold on, we haven't even seen the park-" Gennaro was then interrupted by Hammond.

"Now Donald, Donald, Donald...let him talk. There's no reason to shut him up. I wanna hear his point of view. I really do."

Everyone had their eyes on Malcolm as he started his argument.

"Don't you see the danger...uh, John...inherent...in what you're doing here? Genetic power and Semblances are the most awesome and powerful forces Remnant has ever seen and you wield them like a kid who has found his dad's Huntsman weapon and has discovered his own Semblance early, taking wild guesses of what to do with it," Malcolm said.

"It's hardly appropriate to start a conversation like that," Gennaro said exasperatedly, but the chaotician put his hand up to stop the lawyer as it became clear to everyone at the table that he held the figurative commanding pulpit of the conversation.

"I-I-I-if I may, I'll tell you the problem with your scientific power that you're using here. Um, it didn't require any discipline to attain it. You know, you read what others had done and you took the next step. You didn't earn the knowledge for yourselves, so you don't take any responsibilities for it." Malcolm argued, to which Hammond shook his head, unconvinced. "You stood on the shoulders of geniuses...to accomplish something as fast as you could, and before you even knew what you had, you-you-y-you patented it, packaged it, and slapped it on a plastic lunchbox, and now you're-" Malcolm smacked on the table to emphasize his point of the carelessness of Jurassic Kingdom, "-selling it. You're selling it."

Hammond gestured, not convinced with the argument Malcolm was making, "I-I-I-I don't think you're giving us our due credit. Our scientists of Jurassic Kingdom have done things, which nobody has ever done before."

Malcolm sucked in air hard before he argued coolly with the entrepreneur again, doubling down on his point, "Yeah! Yeah, but your scientists were so preoccupied with whether or not they could, they didn't stop to think if they **_should_**!" Malcolm hissed at the last part. That had a lot of people, even fun-loving, thrill-seeking people like Yang, Nora, Coco, and Sun, think back about the cloning process they had seen on the tour.

"Condors!" Hammond thought of an idea, a very plausible one to him to counter Malcolm's argument, "Condors are on the verge of extinction." Which only got Malcolm shaking his head, seeing that the old CEO had completely missed the point.

"No..." he groaned at that.

"If I were to wish to recreate a flock of condors, complete with the genes that enable them to wield whatever Semblance they were innately coupled with their individual personalities, flaws, and strengths like all of the dinosaurs and the creatures here in Jurassic Kingdom." That certainly got Oobleck and his group surprised of the implications that the dinosaurs, if not, all of the creatures were recreated with their own Auras and Semblances, which they thought Regis was exaggerating on the Jurassic OceanSphere tour. They looked to Ozpin and the others with a 'Is that true' look with the Headmaster just eating on his Vacuoan Sea Bass. Teams RWBY, JNPR, and SSSN proved to be rather sheepish in their response as they clearly forgot to mention that in conversing to them, including Port, who mumbled a curse something about his age starting to catch up to him. Ironwood, Winter, Ciel, and the soldiers, with the exception of the jubilant, curious Penny Polendina, nodded gravely to their questioning looks.

"You wouldn't say anything about it." Hammond spoke down on Malcolm, but the chaotician didn't back down as he jumped onto the flaw in Hammond's counterargument.

"Hold on, hold on, John! This isn't some species that has been obliterated by deforestation, the building of a dam, or had become the unintended casualty of the Great War and the skirmishes between men and Grimm. Dinosaurs had their shot and nature selected them for extinction, and that includes an enormous majority of the species in your park prior to the rise of Man, Faunus, and the Grimm."

"I simply don't understand," John shook his head again, "That's a lot of attitude, especially from a scientist!"

He then gestured with his hands to emphasize the wide expanse of Jurassic Kingdom, "I mean, how can we stand in the light of discovery, and not act upon it?"

"Oh, it's not very much a discovery, it's a violent...penetrative act...that scars what you call discovery." Malcolm smiled, "I call it the rape of the natural world."

Yang covered Ruby's ears while Blake's bow dropped as she frowned that she was beginning to see some sliver of truth to the statements Malcolm had made. Weiss, on the other hand, was peeved at the gall that the chaotician had in criticizing the wonderful work that John Hammond took ownership for in such blatant, obscene terms.

It was Ellie Sattler who next gave her own thoughts on the matter, "The question is how can you assume to know anything about an extinct ecosystem. Therefore, how can you be truly confident that you can control such an ecosystem so complex over millions of years. I will give some credit where it is due in that you did put some in recreating some of the ancient plant species suitable for the dinosaurs. Otherwise, it is not much to boast about because a lot of the plants...you chose them because they look good, but you never took the trouble to research how toxic they might be to the animals, even to creatures as recent as the giant sloths. These are aggressive living beings that don't even know what century they're in, but they'll fight tooth and claw to defend themselves...violently, if necessary."

Nora made a so-called 'sloth' sound at that much to the embarrassment of her team and Team RWBY.

John was surprised to hear criticism coming from a paleontologist of all people.

He then turned to the Huntsmen, "What about you all? Whay are your thoughts about what have you seen so far?"

"I think I speak for the rest of us when I say that so far the park is totally legit. As long as they are behind the fence and chill about it, we're all good," Brawnz blurted out with a smirk on his face with his teammates and Team NDGO clapping in approval.

"And that might be the problem." Ren, with his words, dumped cold water on the enthusiasm before it even started.

"Why's that?" Arslan asked, subtly challenging his claim while being curious.

"When we went to the Raptor Paddock, we saw a pack of raptors take down the horse. They were mobbing it until it was killed. That was when the squabble started and that was also when we saw them with their Auras active. Not only that, two of them activated their Semblances." Ren explained that made Velvet, Weiss, Jaune, and Neptune cringe subtly at the cruel memory of the brutality.

"What?! Woah! Okay, I can understand them having Aura, but I thought Semblances are only applicable to humans and Faunus." Octavia said, reminding everyone what they had been taught prior to entering the Huntsmen Academies.

"So did all of us, young lady...until now." Port with his voice sounding a little shaken at the thought of ferocious prehistoric monsters possessing Oum knows what kind of powers. "It's quite the revelation to take in, even for me." He scratched his bushy mustache uncomfortably.

"Good Freaking Oum...Grimm are already bad enough," Octavia swore with the rest of her words faltering at this.

"Yeah, so every animal on the island has super powers. So what?" Nolan shrugged his shoulders, "To me, InGen probably had their bases covered with the heavy electrical steel fencing. I mean, they had to when it comes to multi-ton monsters, right?"

Hammond soured internally at the young man's insult towards the dinosaurs, but he couldn't blame his way of thinking given his occupation and the dangerous job details it was entailed with.

"It wouldn't be if it's just brute physicality we're dealing with here, but clearly that's not the case. So..." Ruby twiddled with her fingers, still trying to comprehend what she had witnessed with the Dakotaraptors. Also she was nervous with many eyes on her as she was not good with crowds.

Thankfully, it was Pyrrha who spoke up, picking up where Ruby left off.

"The thing is that because of the possibility of every creature possessing a unique Semblance of their own, the fences may not be enough to contain more of the destructive individuals." The red-haired bodacious Spartan stated.

"Hey, I like you personally, champ, but we've not seen much of the park yet. So hold your horses and cool it, before we all start losing our cool," Reese gestured. "Besides, I wanna have some fun seeing the goodies."

"Miss Reese, I'm sad to say not all of us are at ease because of this new information," it was Headmaster Ironwood that spoke this time and he was far from comforted by what he had been hearing from the students so far. "Which Hammond had failed to warn us about the moment we first stepped foot into the park."

Ozpin knew how blunt James' words were and he saw what was verbally coming to Hammond a mile away. _Here we go, _he thought as he sipped from his mug

"General Ironwood, what's your opinion of Jurassic Kingdom now that you've gotten a good look of our security measures?" Hammond asked Atlas Academy's Headmaster, hoping that the tour would negate the skepticism he had about the park. Winter, Weiss, Ciel, and Penny paid more so attention than anyone else in the room since he does represent the Kingdom that prided itself on advanced technology and state-of-the-art security.

James cupped his chin, thinking and measuring his words carefully. After gathering his thoughts, he said this,

"Mr. Hammond, I must say that the large investment that you and InGen had put into installing heavy, military-type security into the park is very impressive considering the kind of attractions that you intend to reveal to the public." Those words seemingly got Hammond cheery while others like Ozpin either frowned or became surprised that the normally stern and orderly general would approve of something so inherently risky as Jurassic Kingdom. That was before until they heard his next words that quickly turned that upside down. "But also because of the kind of living attractions comes the potential risk to your future customers if some catastrophic disaster, glitch in the system, or sabotage were to make the park unable to take care of the animals for a longer period of time. I can't say for certainty that the current security measures would be adequate enough to handle whatever complications may arise, especially with the new information about one of the dinosaurs I have heard from the students."

If this were a full-blown cartoon, Hammond would have lost his jaw and it would have clattered onto the table. Ozpin grinned with his mouth hidden by the coffee mug he's sipping from. Qrow, for once, agreed with James on his current general feeling on the park, especially after what he had witnessed in the Raptor Paddock; even if begrudgingly. Winter and Weiss were internally impressed with the backhanded compliment and criticism that Ironwood delivered onto Hammond all at once while they kept themselves as neutral as possible.

"Ironwood! I am shocked that you, a General of the Atlesian Army; well known for wanting order and peace, would be so skeptical of the heavy security equipment and measures I took the trouble to having it all installed throughout the park!" Hammond said in an exasperated tone with shock on his face.

"It is the improbable that concerns me, John. If these dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals are now anything like us humans and Faunuskind, not only do they possess Aura, tremendous strength ferocity, and powers not seen by human eyes for 65 million years. The levels of their unique Semblances fluctuate, never remaining constant. In simplified words, Mr. Hammond; they change and evolve over time just like the dinosaurs. And hear me out before you accuse me in a fit," Ironwood warned the elderly InGen CEO, who kept his mouth shut reluctantly, "I understand that InGen probably took all of that into account. I am not dismissing the effort the company put into making their state-of-the-art technology evolve as best as they could to keep up with the animal's biostatistics. That much is clear from what I have seen so far, but I can only imagine that's after however many tries and failed attempts. In fact, I managed to talk with my former student after he was finished giving us the tour. He admitted that most of the security measures and Asset Containment was done on a lot of trial and error. Guesswork based on the animal's newfound behaviors with some of them close to the mark while others proved to be erroneous, forcing it back to square one."

"Goodness gracious, James, we've known that would always happen-," Hammond interjected, trying to save face, but Ironwood shouted him down, not loudly, yet firmly enough that there was no longer any room for Hammond to finish his rebuttal.

"And you still have no idea of what you're dealing with, or the true extent of these creatures' powers. You may have missile launchers and turret guns constructed to every corner of the park, covering every enclosure from what I have seen from the map in the Asset Containment Center. You may have amassed more than enough manpower, including Atlesian Knights - _my _Atlesian Knights, and Paladins for your security forces along with enormous stockpiles of weapons that can arm an entire kingdom to war. But all of that could be useless when you don't even have an inkling of the animals you have brought back into existence or what they're really capable of when push comes to has not yet given me any reason to place my trust into the stability of your park."

Malcolm smirked after seeing Hammond's naivete and ego taken down a notch by Atlas's number one control freak.

"Well, that's quite a surprise. Never thought I see the general, of all people, being skeptical for once." Gennaro chuckled nervously, "I am not sure whether to be happy or to be nervous."

"Oh, it's nothing to be nervous about. Good to have a healthy dose of skepticism once in a while. It does help keep your mind alert. And Jimmy's not the only at the table to be wary. I, myself, have some concerns for the park that Jimmy over there have eloquently addressed; granted we have not seen the rest of the park. I just happen to have a slightly different take on it." Qrow ate a piece of the fish before he continued, "All of that jazzy new equipment and how much security you had to focus on one enclosure tells me that you don't know a thing about your dinosaurs."

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Branwen. I don't think you understand or appreciate the time and effort our researchers took into understanding the nature of each of our animals in the park." Hammond defended with a look as if he tasted a sour grape.

"The fact that you have more than armed guards roaming the park than handlers is indicative of how much you fear your own creations because of the lack of understanding that you heedlessly pushed aside to get your assets out as fast as they could." Qrow pushed back.

"On the contraire, Mr. Branwen, it's the other way around. If we hadn't understood and learned much about our animals, we wouldn't have the security measures and personnel necessary in the first place."

"The raptors certainly didn't give me the good impression that you and the guys had it all together totally," Qrow was about to criticize more until he got nudge to the arm by his older niece sitting next to him. Yang had the 'cut it off' expression as she shook her head saying enough was enough with Ruby waving her hands saying the same thing to their uncle non-verbally. Qrow grumbled, upon seeing his brother-in-law mouthing him to shut up, he grabbed his glass cup to gulp down his beer.

"Hammond, you have recreated basically entirely new ecosystems of, for the lack of better terms, super powered monsters." Ozpin stated, "Ancient, yet complex, powerful beings that no one has been able to wrap their heads around. And most of them may not even be aware of their Semblances, except for a few that are extremely intelligent. I am willing to bet that even if the dinosaurs were aware of their Semblances, they probably wouldn't care in the same way we do. It is innately second nature to them as it is to breath air. Not like how most of us have to discover our Semblances later in life and take time and effort to know them, thus introspecting ourselves. The dinosaurs and other prehistoric beasts don't have the capacity to do so. The point, my friend, is that they're like fire and you're playing dangerously with that fire that can quickly turn into a wildfire. It doesn't care who or what gets in its way because sooner or later, someone is going to be immolated. By the time you realize, it'd be far too late."

Hammond looked around with disbelief in his eyes as he landed his gaze onto Alan Grant, who had not said anything at all during the conversation.

"Dr. Grant, if there's one person here who could appreciate what I am trying to do." Hammond said to him.

Seeing that all eyes were on him, he nervously shifted himself a bit into amore comfortable position before he answered, "The world has changed so radically and we're all trying to catch up and survive with whatever our predecessors have managed to salvage of our previous civilizations. It's a miracle that we are where we are today given the constant attacks of Grimm, bandits, and terrorist groups like the White Fang, no disrespect to any of the Faunus here. I mean, look at it this way, we're still running to catch up and make sure our four Kingdoms stay unified. I don't want to jump to any conclusions for certain, but..." He took a deep breath to take diligence of what he wanted to say, "Dinosaurs and man. Two species separated by sixty-five million years of evolution has been suddenly thrown back into the mix together, which nothing in Remnant's natural history had ever happened before. That is a direct contrast to that of man and Mammoths that have coexisted together for ten thousand years, at least we have solid fossil record of our ancestors' interactions with those beasts in the Pleistocene. But with dinosaurs and others that are further back in time, how can we possibly have the slightest idea of what to expect, much less when they and the Grimm come to blows with each other?"

"I don't believe it! I don't believe it. You all are meant to come down here to defend me against these characters," John pointed to Malcolm and the kind of skeptics like him that were known to be critical of systems in place. He then pointed his finger to some of the younger Hunters and then to Gennaro, "And the only people I've got on my side are some handsome-looking punks and the blood-sucking lawyer."

"Well, thank you," Gennaro took the backhanded compliment surprisingly well, though he probably inwardly cringed at it.

"All due respect, sir, some of us are more intellectual than we look," Neptune interjected, feeling the need to correct the old man, allowing his youth and pride to get the best of him.

"Psshh...yeah right," Brawnz and Yang waved him off dismissively.

"Not yet, Mr. Vasilias! You have quite a long way to go before you even reach my level," Dr. Oobleck declared. "Which I'll warn you it is easier said than done, assuming the Grimm don't bite your brains off."

"Can we please not talk about brains and Grimm when we're trying to eat here?" Weiss requested as politely as she could.

However, that was ruined when Yang chose the worst time to interject her pun into the situation, "Yeah, it's no-brainer that we're trying to enjoy our lunch before we explore the rest of the dino park for a while!"

"Yeah, I hate to b-_rain_ on your parade, missie, but I predict that we will be lunch for the dinos before the day will be even over." And Malcolm had to join in on the wrecking pun train.

Some of the people spit out their drinks, a few choked on their food, while most groaned, except for Taiyang, slamming their palms onto their faces.

"Oh no..." Ellie shook her head with her cheeks puffed up, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Oh dear gods, now we got two jokers that can't make a good pun even if their lives depend upon it," Qrow groaned.

"For once, I agree with you on this one," Winter gulped hard on her wine from her cup.

"This must be another nightmare where I am still sleeping in the infirmary," Ruby slammed her head onto the table.

"Winter, remind me to disinvite Dr. Malcolm to speak in one of our seminars," Ironwood looked like he was having an aneurism.

"I don't know who's worse!" Weiss, on her part, snapped, appearing she was about to tear her white hair out, "Our blonde joke of a brute, or the nonsensical mathematician whose Chaos Theory has more holes than Swiss cheese!"

"Nice one, Doc!" Yang gave a thumbs-up to the eccentric chaotician, who chuckled with her.

"Pleasure to joke with a future comedian," Malcolm complimented.

"No! Don't encourage her!" Blake growled with a bag covering her head.

* * *

**Jurassic Park Trivia:** Michael Crichton wrote the novel because of his concern for the rise of scientism, and the exploration of bio-genetics for the sake of profit.

**RWBY Trivia:** The initials of the Wizard's name, Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkel Emmannuel Ambroise Diggs, spell OZPINHEAD, which may be the origin of Ozpin's name, as well as his position as headmaster of Beacon Academy.

**Other Trivia:** Stella Lionel Burke draws inspiration from two characters, Leone from Akame ga Kill and Sadie Adler from Red Dead Redemption 2. Her gauntlets are a combination of Wolverine's adamantium claws and Ryu's red fighting gloves.


	11. Kasai Aside Your Troubles

**Kasai Aside Your Troubles**

* * *

An InGen Bullhead was seen landing in a barely paved area outside of the designated range of Jurassic Kingdom defined by the force field. The first to step out of the Bullhead was Claire Dearing, who was followed by an Indian man that was sophisticatedly dressed in a gray business suit and wearing sunshades. Then a Jurassic Kingdom construction worker ran past both of them with a green sickly color on his face as he rushed into the nearby fern bushes.

"Is he okay?" Claire asked Masrani, who was too focused on the incomplete paddock to notice. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Oh, he's just being overly dramatic," Hammond's executive assistant said, pushing aside the man's cause for vomiting as being so-called trivial, "Are you still building?"

"We originally planned to open the asset to the public in May of next year, but Asset Containment insisted we push its debut date to November until construction of the higher walls could be completed. It's much bigger than expected." Claire explained with some sourness in the delay that would miss the critical deadline for this particular creature in contrast to many of the dinosaurs and other prehistoric beasts' debuts.

Masrani looked up to see the construction workers working to meld the structural support beams of the paddock. He walked until he was a 50 feet away from the walls that were currently at 44 feet high. "It's a good sign." He said confidently.

* * *

Then Claire opened the door into the control room for Masrani as she further narrated,

"We hit a few speed bumps early on. It acted very aggressively and destructively when food was brought in," she gestured to a large, overweight man in charge of the paddock's security to walk out of the room. "One of the mercenary Huntresses lost her life. It had stalked before injuring two handlers in an ambush, and trashed a Paladin into scrap metal while the others had threatened to quit if me or Mr. Hammond couldn't guarantee their safety."

"I certainly remember how poor the timing of that was," Masrani commented, referring to the time when he had the _utmost_ pleasure of having to deal with the filing of multitude of papers and emails ranging from reports to threats of resignation and divulgence to the media, exacerbated by an irate Muldoon, who now had a stronger case along with the Raptor Civil War to insist upon installing military-grade weapon systems. How Hammond had suffered from migraine at the worst possible moment, leaving him to having to sort through the chaotic hustle and report to him on the situation while the old CEO was recovering in his bed.

"It was quite the nightmare, to be honest, but thankfully, we, or rather, the park survived it." Claire attempted to steer the conversation away from that mess.

"That remains to be seen." Masrani said, keeping his skepticism as he pointed his finger to the burnt blast marks present on the wall adjacent to the viewing window screens. "Care to explain what are those?"

Claire looked in the direction where Masrani was pointing to. She looked away from the marks as she answered slowly, clearly uncomfortable,

"Yes...she tried to escape by force using her Semblance."

"Quite a fiery spirit she has," the Indian executive director was reluctantly impressed by the creature's tenacity.

"For a dinosaur...," Claire agreed.

The sharp snapping of the branches from the thick cover of the jungle in front of the viewing balcony separated by a 30 foot deep moat.

Monstrous footsteps thundered with the ground rumbling and the trees shaking. The vegetation parted slightly, just enough for reddish magenta and some patches of red orange scales that had a rough, thorny or bumpy texture to them to be visible to the two. Masrani looked closely, squinting his eyes when he saw more of the dinosaur's scaly hide that had dark brown stripes with two side rows of minute dorsal scutes and longer middle, bony dorsal spines that were bleach white. The beast let out an unearthly growl that sounded like a tiger, cassowary, and walrus growling together into a bass speaker.

"Is that what I think it is?" The executive assistant spoke apprehensively at the patches of eerily familiar skeletal white, bony armor, "Part Grimm?"

"Will that scare the kids?" Claire asked curiously.

"Kids?" Masrani asked exasperatedly, "This will give Huntsmen nightmares."

"You think that's a good thing considering they're here?" She asked nervously knowing how they, particularly Ozpin, Ironwood, Malcolm, and the lawyer, Gennaro, might flip out at the fact that the park secretly has a hybrid creature; part dinosaur, part Grimm.

Masrani shared his boss's naivete and love for dinosaurs as he was in awed astonishment when he said,

"She's beautiful."

The hybrid poked her 6-foot long red horned head and partially her neck out of the jungle cover and they were about 28 feet high above the ground. She had a pair of sharp-looking, crimson horn like crests over her black-red eyes. Her nasal snout was covered in white bony armor as well as possesing two rhinoceros-like nasal horns. The first one placed just right above the dinosaur's nostrils was about 4 feet long while the second one behind it was 2.5 feet long. The nasal armor ended in a sharp beaklike tip. The rest of her upper snout was red with a black diagonal stripe that covered onto her lower jaw where half of it was covered in a white bony sheath that also ended in a sharp beaklike tip. There were normal rows of spike-like teeth within the mouth and there was also an uneven row of conical teeth that jut outwards from the jaws, giving the animal a rather snaggle toothed, snarling appearance.

The neck was partially to have a large patch of jet black feathers like a small mane of sorts and presence of orange neck bony spines jutting from the mane. The throat was covered in pinkish red, spiny wattles not unlike that of a rooster.

It was her eyes that were the most disturbing. They glowed crimson so brightly illuminated that her soulless glare easily resembled that of a Grimm Dragon's. There were glowing lines around her eyes on the skin that also glowed crimson red. The creature purred when it leveled a bloodchilling Grimm-like glare at Masrani and Claire.

"We caught her attention," Masrani commented with fear in his voice.

"Kasai Rex has heat vision like snakes that can lock onto their victims' heat signatures. And she also has the uncanny ability that all Grimm carry when it comes to their prey being distressed." Claire explained coolly.

"She can sense negative emotions," Masrani said, very admonished to learn the hybrid had such an ability.

Claire nodded.

He noticed a breathe of fire leaking from the Kasai Rex's half-closed mouth with smoke coming through the gaps between her teeth.

"Where are the younger siblings?" Masrani asked in particular about one thing was missing. "I thought there were supposed to be two others."

"We had bred two more in case this one didn't make it past its infancy. The third one died of deformities before it even hatched out of its egg. The second one did hatch along with this first one."

"What happened to the second one? Where is it?" Masrani was intrigued.

Then Claire gave the answer in the most chilling manner unintentionally, "She ate it."

Masrani looked to her, clearly shocked with his eyebrows raised while Claire give a smile as if it was normal on a clear sunny day, unaware of how out of place it was given the tone of the conversation.

The Ceratosaurus-like Kasai Rex, disinterested, retracted her head back into the jungle. She disappeared into the exhibit with the only thing indicating she was ever there was the scorch mark on the leaf litter caused by her saliva.


	12. Start the Tour

**Start** **the Tour**

* * *

Hammond was leading the visitors down the stairs from the second-floor balcony since all of them finished their lunch. Gray Mitchell was now with them after he finished his own lunch and spent some bonding time with his mother, Karen Mitchell, who happened to be on lunch break away from her duty as one of the park's secretary. His older brother and his father already had their lunch break a half an hour earlier before them. As of right now, the two were now working on setting up the wiring of the operation systems for one of the park's newest rides, so it would be quite some time before he could even see them. Not to mention that his mother would be late working at the desk till around 9'o clock in the evening. Thus, he acted on his mother's suggestions to savor whatever time he could spend with his two of his childhood friends, Ruby and Yang, as well making new friends with the older crowd before the tour would be over and the Huntsmen had to return to the outside world. Thankfully, the elderly, grandfatherly InGen CEO didn't mind Gray tagging along interacting with the Huntsmen-in-training, much to Ruby's delight while more business-minded persons like Gennaro were baffled as to why Hammond's letting children that were younger than Ruby to be part of the tour. Hammond, in Gennaro's mind, wasn't taking this as seriously as he ought to be since this was a business inspection of Jurassic Kingdom after all, not a vacation excursion.

If they thought Hammond was done baffling them, he hadn't even begun when they heard two younger voices cry out to him in particular,

"GRANDPA!"

Two kids, slightly around Gray's age and older, rushed from the visitor center's entrance. The first one was a young boy around nine years of age with more dirty, brown-blondish, short hair, who was wearing a light blue vest, a red and white striped shirt underneath it, and brown short jeans while carrying a blue backpack on his back. The other kid was an older girl around 12 years old, wearing a blue baseball cap that covered her messy blonde hair tied in a ponytail braid. She wore a dark maroon t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Kids!" Hammond opened wide his arms with a bright smile on his face. Tim and Lex Murphy, Hammond's grandkids, rushed up to him up the stairs and toppled him backwards over as they hugged him gleefully.

"Oh, hey careful with me! HAHAHA!" Hammond and they laughed jovially as he embraced them.

"We've missed you!" Lex cried out.

"We loved the presents!" Tim said next.

"Good, good, did you enjoy the Bullhead?" Hammond asked. As the grandkids dived into their excited retelling of their trip, Ruby and Weiss cooed at the sight of grandfatherly reunion with most of her peers giggling and chuckling in response while some stayed silent either out of surprise or had no idea of what just happened. Gray was kind of surprised that he'd meet more kids that were closer to his age than say, Ruby, or Yang. Ellie was smiling with amusement and Alan looked at her, just knowing that she was going to use this against him. Professor Port merrily laughed with the scene while Oobleck and Ozpin had neutral expressions to them. Malcolm was like them because he had seen this before. Ironwood and Winter were shocked that Hammond would risk bringing his grandkids, never mind the Mitchell brothers, into an unfinished park filled with prehistoric monsters and the defense systems still in the works. Gennaro wore a look of exasperation, as if he already knew what he was going to be doing today.

* * *

As the group, sans the soldiers, whom Ironwood ordered them along with Winter to go follow Hammond to the Control Room, exited the Samsung Innovation Center with their new charges in tow, four of the red, green, and yellow SUVs, a brown, black, and yellow bus, and a blue, gray, and white minibus pulled up alongside. The SUVs had glass sunroofs, and a trio of lights on top. The bus had a set of five lights sitting on the roof. Most curiously of all, there were no drivers in the SUVs unlike the minibus, whom the driver was none other than Ed Regis' daughter, Wendy. As for the bus, it was piloted by an android model specifically created by the park to be the bus driver and tour guide. The kids were extremely excited, and Hammond had to try to keep them from being accidentally run over. As soon as they stopped, Lex climbed in one of the SUV's and started looking around.

"Aren't they lovely? Aren't they glorious? These will be your transports for the afternoon as they will direct you to different parts of the park. Wendy will be in charge of the sub tour of our Jurassic OceanSphere, which is about to the right of the tribune," Hammond said proudly.

"No drivers in the SUV's?" Gennaro asked, somewhat confused.

"Nope. These are AI and their data feed is directly inputted from our Control Hub Center, which is also our own version of CCT tower. They take you wherever we want them to. Totally non-polluting, top-of-the-line. We spared no expense. The bus is piloted by our bus driver android and it also gets it commands from Control Room. Same with our AI, electric submarine, which Wendy is in command of. So we control most of the electronics from the Control Hub Center."

"It has an interactive HD computer monitor!" Lex said excitedly as she messed with the touch screen on the dash, "See this? If you just push the right part of the screen, it will pull up a menu with a variety of stuff!"

"I heard they're going to install something similar into the Gyrospheres in some of the exhibits once the park's more established," Gray responded as he was in the car with her, and Tim.

"That's so awesome! The ones that are like moving spheres of glass?" Tim asked.

"Yeah! I think they'd be operable one month before it is officially open. And their glass is said to be durable enough to endure being punched by an Ankylosaur tail club," Gray answered, to which Tim said enthusiastically,

"That'll be a real blast to see those things up close! I wonder if the Gyrospheres be available throughout the park," Tim wondered.

"Maybe with the ones that eat veggies..." Lex responded as Hammond came up to them.

"That'd be correct, darling, but not every exhibit will have a Gyrosphere, which is why we have these SUV's for more rugged terrain," John said, directing traffic, "Dr. Sattler, come with me. Dr. Grant, sit in the fourth car. Professors Bart and Port, you can sit in the bus while, Taiyang, Qrow and Ozpin will be in the fourth SUV. The Huntsmen-in-training can choose whichever vehicle they want, though, I would like to ask General Ironwood, Team NDGO, Ciel, and Penny to go with Wendy...if any of you don't mind doing so."

"I'm gonna ride with Dr. Sattler," Dr. Malcolm said, trying to sound casual.

Hammond had already begun ascending up the staircase back into the Samsung's Innovation Center by the time Grant started walking back to the fourth SUV. He saw Teams CFVY, SSSN, ARBN, and BRNZ going up the bus while Teams RWBY, and JNPR trying to choose between the SUVs. He stopped when he noticed Tim in his way. The boy looked up at him with recognition and slight admiration.

"I read your book," Tim said.

"Oh, that's- that's great," Grant replied stiffly.

"Do you really think that big dinosaurs like T. rex are feathered like birds?"

"Well, a few of the tyrannosaurs, particularly the small ones, have been discovered with impressions of a feathery coat." He grunted as he climbed into the car with Tim hot on his wheels, which made the boy more annoying personally than Gray to him.

"Cuz they look kinda ridiculous and silly with feathers." Tim said with a chuckle. Grant looked to Ellie for help, but he saw that she was enjoying this. He got out of the car with Tim following him. "I heard that there was this big meteor that hit Remnant someplace down in southern Vale, and made this big crater~"

"Listen..." Grant interrupted, pausing to try and remember the boy's name.

"Tim." The boy finished for him.

"Tim, which car were you planning on?"

"Whichever one you are," He replied.

Taking this into account, Grant formulated a plan. He started walking towards the lead car and held the door for Tim while Tim was talking the whole way non-stop, "Then I heard about this thing in _Omni_, about this meteor making all this heat and it made a bunch of diamond dust. And that changed the weather. And then my teacher tells about this other book by a guy named Raxton. And he says-" at the mention of his rival, Raxton Marsh, Grant closed the door on Tim and turned back to the fourth car, only to see Lex accompanied by Gray, Ruby, Zwei, and Yang standing before him.

"She said we should ride with you cuz it'd be good for you." Lex said innocently.

"Well, um, I think that's already been taken care of with Beacon's-," Grant tried to excuse himself, but Ruby wasn't having any of it as she zipped right in front of him.

"Nope!" Ruby said, "Quite the opposite, Mr. Grant. You'd be spending time with us for real this time...well, at with some of us, like me and Yang. Plus you will get to see a side of us that's more than just battling monsters."

"What about the rest of your team though?" Grant pointed to Weiss and Blake sitting in the second car.

"Actually, we talked about it with Ellie when she came to us for help. We concurred that you really need to get out of your shell. No intended disrespect of course." Yang chimed in as she flung her golden hair to the side. "So we thought this might be the best if you and I babysit with my lil' sister and the kids."

"I'm pretty sure I'd not be the best person to babysit a group of kids, let alone one." Grant shook his head exasperatedly.

"Yang's pretty good. She'll teach you the way of babysitting. After all, how do you think I made it till Signal when I have my sister looking out for me." Ruby replied.

"Yeah, but that's different because you girls are family," Grant rebutted. However, Yang patted him on the back, which almost make him lose his balance, a testament to the blonde's buxom insane superhuman strength.

"Don't worry, Mr. Dino-Man. I can teach you the basics on the go. Think of this as a family outing with you being the dad to five kids and a Corgi," Yang said, thinking that she was reassuring him, but her words had the opposite effect as Grant turned pale at the thought of being a dad, being almost numb to the world around him even with Zwei woofing.

Ellie laughed in the fourth car at the scene as she found it too hilarious to pass up.

* * *

In the control room, Masrani led Hammond in, briefing him on a weather report he had just received from Muldoon.

"National Weather Service is tracking a tropical storm, about 75 miles west of us," Masrani said to his boss, while taking a sip of ice tea from its bottle can he had purchased from the vending machine.

"Ay yay yay yay, why didn't I build the park in Vale?" Hammond said to himself, but loud enough for all to hear.

"I'll keep an eye on it," Muldoon spoke up, reassuring him, "Maybe it'll swing south, like the last one."

"Let' hope so," Hammond replied, "It'd be a shame if we stop because of a storm."

"We can only hope for the best, sir. If push comes to shove, we will just have to push completing the tour tomorrow in the unlikely scenario should it happen," Masrani said of the backup plan he, Hammond, and Claire discussed two nights before, to which Hammond nodded reluctantly, glad that they still had some plan in place to counter it.

"How is everything in the park, Ms. Claire?" Hammond asked Claire Dearing, who was already overseeing a collection of computer screens which had people frantically typing away. All of them faced a large holographic screen with various statistics and side cameras flashing on and off occasionally. It also showed the map portraying the enormous expanse of the Jurassic Kingdom Park that was close to the size of Colorado. Most of the geographical features on the map were lowland jungles and grasslands in the center of the park; two rows of mountains to the east of the center where they face each other, forming a large valley with a long river coming from further inland bisecting through it all the way to the coast and smaller patches of jungles formed at the base of the mountains; the upper northeasterly corner of the park consisted of smaller mountains and hills covered in highland jungles and some alpine forests and upper plains where they were at the eastern side of Mt. Sibo; the western side of the park is a huge patchwork of lowland jungles and highland jungles closer to the foothills of another range of mountains. Further up the mountains were forests be mostly redwood forests mixed with some small patches of araucaria trees.

The keepers, Asset Containment Unit, or general security would be in charge of the majority of the security cameras, but Control would have control over some of them. It was a precautionary measure advised by Cabot Finch along with some cameras being switched from one security department to another at half hour intervals. It was to help avoid the boredom looking at the same screen all the time, which could cause someone to miss something important.

"We hit some speed bumps with some of our attractions like two of our Pachies got into a headbutting scuffle with each other that would have turned serious had our park rangers not tranquilized them in the nick of time." Claire explained with some irritation in her voice as in her worldview, a park should professionally organized and not be plagued with so many problems.

"What about the T. rex?" Hammond asked about the park's lone resident Tyrannosaurus, who would be one of Jurassic Kingdom's mega superstars and flagship attraction, residing in the aptly named paddock, T. Rex Kingdom on the eastern side of the island closer to the mountains.

"Keeper Lebowski reported that Rexy is still moody even after the meds we have given her when we found she was suffering from Campylobacter after eating a sick cow. We don't have a good clue what's making her act up, but he suspects it must be the coming storm." Ed Regis replied, as he sipped some lemonade from his bottle.

"Oh codswallop...so what's Lebowski doing with her?" Hammond shook his head as he asked another question.

"He's ordered a goat to be brought into Rexy's enclosure. Hopefully, that should motivate her to snap out of whatever funk she's in in time for the tour when the visitors arrive to her enclosure," said the chief engineer and by default, the head of the Control Room, John Ray Arnold. He had everything nice and clean on his desk: a photo from his days in the Atlesian Navy, his family portrait, various highly detailed diagrams showing of the park attractions and exhibits, and survey maps showcasing the different parts of the park and the island. In contrast, Lowry had pieces of paper strewn all over his work station with the occasional empty sweet wrapper or soda can, miniature plastic dinosaur toys lining the edge of his desk. If you ask Lowry, how on Remnant he could keep track of his stuff through the mess, he would tell you that this would be something called 'organized chaos' like an ecosystem. At least, he was dedicated to his work. Dennis Nedry was a complete slob in every way with stacks of eaten food wrappers and drink cans accumulated over weeks. A larger stack of papers containing written programming algorithms was precariously placed on his desk in a manner more akin to a paper junkyard.

"Oum help us,." Hammond said before he went over and patted Arnold on the shoulder, "Arnold, start the tour program."

Arnold swung around in his chair and began typing on his keyboard. In his mouth was a lit cigarette, which seemed fairly new as very little of it was ash.

"Hold onto your butts, fellas," he said. He clicked on the final line of code and jumpstarted the program.

* * *

Outside, Taiyang was in the driver's seat of the lead car with Gennaro sitting in the other front seat. Lex, Tim, Gray, and Ruby were in the back playing with Zwei excitedly with Lex squealing at how cute the Black Corgi was much to the dog's delight. The rest of Team RWBY were in the second car with Yang and Qrow sitting in the front seats, and Weiss and Blake at the back. Team JNPR were in the third car with Jaune and Pyrrha in the front seats. Grant, Malcolm, Ellie, and Ozpin were in the rear car with Ellie and Ozpin in the front. The larger bus followed the SUVs while the minibus deviated away from them in the opposite direction towards the lagoon. As the vehicles moved, little snippets of dialogue could be heard as there were various conversations about.

"You want to join the future, right?" Gennaro said to Taiyang in the car.

"Oum help us, we're in the hands of engineers," Malcolm said sarcastically.

"This takes me back to a time I went out on a Grimm Hunting Safari in the northern plains of Atlas with just me and Mr. Tembo Sr. on the trail for the dreaded Arctursus!" Port was heard recalling a distant memory in story form, much to the chagrin on everyone on the bus.

As the cars moved along the bumpy trail, a voice came over the radio system, narrating,

"During most of your tour, the appropriate information will be automatically selected and displayed for you on the screen. Simply touch the area of the screen displaying the appropriate icon."

Tim leaned over the driver's seat and looked ahead, seeing a massive gateway comprised of a dark stone arch with torches set in, and massive wooden doors. "Hey, look!"

"Are we going to hit that?" Lex asked.

"That would be the least of our problems till there's a giant gorilla on the other side," He joked, grinning cheekily.

"Oh, how I hate that overgrown Beringel," She grumbled, not wanting to relieve the nightmares she had about Beringels.

"Welcome to Jurassic Kingdom!" the computer voice announced.

As the cars passed through the gate, Malcolm looked up and made his own joke, "What have they got in there, King Beringel?"

Back in the control room, Hammond was at a computer terminal wearing a headset. He entered a short line of code, and the interior of the lead car came on screen. "The voice you're now hearing is Richard Kiley. We spared no expense."

* * *

**A/N:** **Okay, I know this is a short chapter. Relatively longer than the last one, but still short nonetheless. I mainly needed to get this chapter off of my chest. Sorry for taking so long as I was suffering from another period of writer's block and I had a lot of real life thrown at me to keep me very busy. Second, this chapter is more like the gateway into the actual meat of the story. The only thing is to figure out who will see what while keeping the main story moving forward. Other than that, I was also working on another chapter for a previous story of mine, and I was caught up in the hype surrounding Detective Pikachu and Godzilla King of the Monsters. **

**I'm sorry I took this long to finish it, but I hope you will enjoy it.**

* * *

**Jurassic Park Trivia:** Both in the novel and film, Richard Kiley voiced as the tour guide for the park. In the film, that role was originally given to James Earl Jones, the very actor who had voiced Darth Vader in Star Wars and later on, Mufasa from Lion King, before it went to Richard Kiley as the actor was mentioned in the books before. However, James Earl Jones took the opportunity to host a documentary about the behind the scenes of Jurassic Park.


End file.
